


Curiosity

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Cocaine, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, Death, Denial of Feelings, Dominance, Drugs, Drunk Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hiding Feelings, Kalaxian Crystals, Lies, Love, Manipulation, Mixed Signals, Murder, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Sorry Not Sorry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Submissive Character, Time Travel, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You get swept into Rick and Morty's lives thanks to a favor from Beth. It isn't until you see Rick using his trusty portal gun that you decide to find out for yourself just what kind of scientist Rick Sanchez is. Along the way, you find yourself falling for Rick's unorthodox ways and personality. Even though he seems disinterested in you, it all feels like a strange deja vu. On the other hand, Rick knows something that you don't, and wants to keep it from you (and Morty) at all costs. Will things go completely awry, or will you settle with what the future holds?Accepting requests atpsychololitaxo.tumblr.com<3





	1. Curiosity Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I love writing reader insert fanfics and got tired of just writing them for myself, so I posted this short beginning to Tumblr originally, and wanted to turn it into a series. I decided make and account and post it here as well since this seems like an awesome community!

“Shit,” I said under my breath.

A sharp pain radiated through my foot as I stumbled into the wall, the darkness hampering my ability to see to where I was going in an already unfamiliar territory. I clutched my foot as I held my breath, using all of my will to stay as quiet as possible while I nursed my stubbed toes. After a few moments of trying to keep the automatic and unwelcome tears in my eyes, I continued my trek down the stairs again, making sure no one had heard me.

Staying at the Smith’s house during the winter was a nice change from the warmer climate I was used to. There was snow and ice, which sure beat heat and humidity any day. It was a favor from Beth to my father. Apparently, they’d been friends since high school and she suggested I “get out,” of Florida and “see snow.” I didn't really mind the notion. I never particularly liked Florida, anyway.

Meeting Morty and Summer for the first time was great, and it was nice to have a couple of non-judgmental faces around. But their grandfather, Rick… He was another story. He was rude, crude, socially unacceptable, yet so intelligent. It was almost intimidating. What was I saying? Almost? Hell, it was scary. I'd been here for two and a half weeks, and he hadn't even blinked in my direction. It did get to me a bit, I was curious about him, and the more he ignored me, the more I wanted to know why. I assumed this disconnect from human life in general might've been at play, but he seemed fine with Morty and Summer. He even seemed to care about Beth. I knew it was his family, but after the things I'd heard from Morty, his reputation sucked when it came to actually giving a shit. 

Earlier, as I walked toward the living room, I saw Rick walk into a green swirl of nothingness, disappearing behind it as it closed. Of course he had no idea I was there, but I couldn’t believe my eyes. In his hand he held some kind of object, an item of sorts that brought this green swirl to life. I had to figure out what it was. Curiosity killed the cat, I knew that, but at this point, it stuck around in my thoughts like glue, and I would've rather died knowing what this was than live a thousand years with the regret of not having found out.

I slid my hand gently along the wall as I continued walking, heading for the garage. That was where he spent most of his time, so I assumed that’s where I’d find what I was looking for. The house was quiet as I tiptoed barefoot over the tile in the kitchen. Everyone was dead asleep, and rightfully so. The clock on the oven read 3:36 AM, but I just couldn’t rest with the thought of what I’d seen Rick do.

The brass doorknob was ice cold as I grip onto it, my heart felt as though it was skipping beats while I began to turn it. To my disappointment, the door was locked. I stood up straight, hands on my hips, gripping the (f/c) satin negligee I wore to bed. What now? The next thought that popped into my mind was a risky one, but one I knew I had to take nonetheless.

Creeping past the garage and the kitchen, I talked myself into what I was about to do. As I approached the door, I realized it was just barely cracked open. I peeked through the small crack with caution, my (e/c) eyes blinking slowly as I adjusted to the dim light in the room from a lamp on his desk.

Inside I could see Rick laying unconscious on a cot, vodka bottle in one hand and the item I was after in the other. In sudden excitement, I pushed the door open just wide enough to slide through. A soft clanking noise seemed to echo through the room as I accidentally kicked another empty bottle into yet another one on the floor. I clenched my jaw, my eyes immediately falling on Rick, who didn’t make a move. Figuring he was out for the count, I continued to make my way around the mess and stand before him.

Contemplating my next move seemed to last forever. I watched his chest rise and fall, my headed tilting to one side with lips pursed. How the hell was I going to get that thing out of his hand? I wasn't necessarily scared of him, but I knew he had a volatile way about him, and he was always extremely protective over his work- whatever that was. All I knew from the Smith’s is that he was a scientist, end of story.

“Fuck it,” I mumble, reaching down and gingerly wrapping my fingers around what looks like the barrel of a gun, just in a more rectangular shape. I closed my eyes and pulled it out of his hand carefully, holding my breath as I did so. I opened them once I realized how easy taking it from him had been, exhaling and relaxing again.

Rick was still passed out, only now turning over slightly and grumbling something inaudible. I lifted my brows, slightly impressed with myself. As I turned to leave, my heart continued to beat through my chest. I just stole something insane from **someone** insane. If he caught me, I was dead. Navigating around the bottles, I slipped out of the door and bound through the house again, making my way back to the guest room.

It was a gun. Well, some type of gun. It was large, silver and slick, and had an odd green vile filled with something attached to the top of it. I examined it as though I’d have any idea what it is by doing so. I didn’t really know much about science, it was my worst subject in school, but I studied the item regardless of all that.

Pulling the trigger was tempting, _so tempting_. But I was almost certain that if I did, nothing good was going to come of it with everyone in the house. I decided that this new venture would have to wait until everyone was gone. Being patient wasn’t my strong suit either, but the last thing I wanted was for Rick to find me with his property.

The material was ice cold as I ran my fingers along it. I quickly came to the realization that I was going to have to hide the gun, especially because I knew he’d be searching high and low for it once he woke up. I couldn’t imagine something like this wasn’t going to be missed by him. A slight panic filled my throat as my eyes scanned the room for a safe place, but to no avail. There seemed to be nowhere I could hide it that he wouldn’t be able to find it.

The dresser stood tall against the wall, and I did the only thing I could think of. I opened the drawer that held my panties and bras during my stay and shuffled things around, making space for the gun. Carefully placing it at the bottom, I then grabbed a handful of panties, throwing them on top of it. _At least they’re clean_ , I thought. I was almost certain he wouldn’t even bother to look once he saw the contents of the drawer. Surely he wasn’t going to go rummaging through some girls underwear, right? I didn’t even want to think about it as I shook my head and closed the drawer.

The lamp cord mades a small clicking noise as I turned off the light and laid in bed, pulling the covers over myself. I tossed and turned, unable to sleep knowing that there was something so intriguing just feet away. The image of the green swirl was all I could see behind my eyelids as I forced them shut. A thought crossed my mind: _Maybe Morty or Summer knows what this thing is?_ Asking them about it would be a whole other story, though, and I knew it.

I began to feel silly anticipating using the gun so much, like a kid at Christmas. It wasn’t much like me to want something like this so badly, no less something that had to be out of nowhere else but Rick Sanchez’s mind.

Then again, nothing like this had happened before. My mind seemed to turn into one of those green swirls, plagued with thoughts and wonder as I eventually drifted off, falling asleep in complete anticipation for the next day. Everyone would be gone, and that just might be my only chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, though it's a little bit to a slow start. I promise the next chapters will get better!  
> Follow me on Tumblr too to request anything your heart may desire, and stay tuned to find out what happens next :)  
> www.psychololitaxo.tumblr.com


	2. Caught Red Handed

The sun shining across my face through a gap in the window felt warm- warm enough to wake me up. My eyes sleepily opened, the room around me still a hazy blur as my mind caught up to my body.

The softness of the sheets and comforter made me feel as though I was melting into the bed, and small yawn left my lips as I decided I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Then a thought popped into my mind, and my eyes popped wide open.

“The gun!” I whispered loudly, sitting up straight.

I yanked off the covers and hopped out of bed, stumbling to the drawer. Pushing around some of my panties, I saw it was still there; the vile on top of it still glowing green.

A door slams downstairs and startles me. I threw the panties back on top of the gun and pushed the drawer closed, running back to the bed and burying myself under the covers again. I rolled over, facing away from the door as I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

“Hey, uh, (y/n)? You awake?”

It’s Morty. What was he doing here? Everyone was supposed to be gone. I stayed quiet, but quickly felt bad for ignoring him. He sounded panicked. I pretended to be just waking up as I slowly rolled back over, stretching my arms and feigning a yawn.

“Mm, hm? Morty? What’s the matter?”

“Oh uh, s-sorry to wake you, I-I was just wondering if you’ve seen.. my model gun, laying around anywhere? It’s pretty important, you know? It’s- it’s for school, a science project.”

Fuck.

“Umm..” I drew out, thinking of an excuse. I let your voice lift a bit higher, flipping the cutesy-flirt switch. “No Morty, I can’t say I have.. where’d you see it last?”

Oh god.

“I- I looked everywhere for it, and I can’t find it.”

“Can’t you just make a new one?”

“It’s uh, it’s due today.”

I sat up in bed, the strap to my (f/c) negligee falling off of my shoulder. In the back of my mind I hoped this would distract him enough to avoid the issue, or at least a line of questioning I wasn't ready for.

“I can help you look, if you want,” I said, shifting around to get out of bed, making sure to show a little more skin.

“Uh, n-no! It’s okay, just, stay in bed. It’s fine, okay? I’ll just- I’ll make a new one. See ya, (y/n).”

I let my lips morph into a perfect pout. 

“If you insist.. Bye, Morty.” 

That was close, I though as his footsteps faded downstairs and the door slammed once more. I waited a few moments before getting up again, sliding the strap back onto my shoulder and taking the gun from it’s hiding place. Walking over to the window, I watched as Rick drove Morty away to what I suspected was school. The rest of the house was quiet again, and I know now is my chance.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the middle of the room, holding the gun out straight with a shaky hand. Not knowing what to expect is what was holding me back as I coaxed myself into pulling the trigger.

A few more seconds pass, and I shut my eyes and pressed down. The gun kicked back slightly with a strange noise and my eyes opened again, resting on the same green swirl I saw him bring to life before. The glowing green filled the room, and I was tempted to step though. I slipped into my (f/c) slippers and stepped gingerly toward the green oval, taking a deep breath. Fear of the unknown coursed through my veins, but it was too late now. I held a hand out as I got closer, jumping as I watched it go through the green swirl.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it, searching for any indication of change. Nothing. Deeming it somewhat safe, I continued through the portal, gasping when I found myself on the other side. 

The green swirl disappeared behind me, leaving me unsure and a bit frightened of the situation I had really gotten myself into. My eyes wandered around my surroundings. The area around me looked barren and dry. The ground beneath my feet was a vivid color of burnt orange, and the sky above me was a mixture of hazy yellows. 

“Where am I?” I wondered aloud, stepping further into the place. My mind could hardly grasp the concept of what had just happened. I was in a whole other world from the looks of it, but in my head, that just couldn’t be.

Bringing a hand to my forehead, you began to laugh at myself. 

“What a wild dream, I must be going insane with all the cold.”

I continued to walk, unsure of exactly where I was going. Something that felt like a hand but much larger found itself on my shoulder, and I turned around immediately.

What stood before me would’ve left me in shock if my fight or flight instinct didn’t kick in.

Before I knew it, I was running. I had no idea where I was going, but I was going. It wasn't long before I heard the thunderous footfalls of the monster I was staring at two seconds earlier. It was furry and large, with four eyes and four arms and with two more arms attached at its head. Its red coloring was as menacing as its chasing me, and all I wanted to do was find some place to disappear into. 

Fear kicked in as I came across a cave, running through a strange plant first in hopes of losing the creature. I ducked into the cave, pressing myself as much as I could against the wall as the creature ran right past the opening. 

A small tremor shook my body as I slowly peeled myself from the hard rock, inhaling in an attempt at calming myself. I looked down at the gun in my hand, almost forgetting it was there.

“What the fuck is this!” you whisper to yourself. 

Trying to catch my breath, I sat down, taking a better look at the thing in my hands. I noticed some buttons, starting to tweak them one by one. I shook my head as I did so, knowing none of this made sense to me.

Almost like jell-o, my legs wobbled beneath me as I tried to stand again, shrugging my shoulders and firing the gun once more. Another deep breath is all I needed before stepping back through the green abyss. I decided it was just a bad dream. What else could possibly be worse than this? 

The step through the swirl this time was less threatening as it had been, even though I still closed my eyes. It disappeared behind me, and the smell that hit me was that of alcohol mixed with something else I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I opened one eye, my shoulders relaxing only slightly as I saw the place full of creatures in a very familiar setting.

“It’s a bar..” I said to myself, opening the other eye and exhaling in relief.

I looked around, hoping that no one noticed my sudden arrival. To my relief, it seemed like no one did. Cautiously, I stepped toward a barstool and sat down, placing my hands in your lap. No one there was human, and I felt out of place despite the lack of any normalcy. A look down at myself caused red to rush into my cheeks. I had forgotten I was in nothing but a negligee and slippers. Hoping that no one here would realize what humans actually wore, I leaned an elbow on the bar and tried to act cool as I studied my newest surroundings.

Everyone was drinking or eating something different, and everyone looked like they were on vacation. I figured rest and relaxation was something that was understood everywhere. Shaking my head again, I sat up straight, pinching myself discreetly on the arm. 

_Wake up.. Wake up.._

Nothing.

_Holy shit.. Is this real?_

An inward panic set in on me as I saw another creature nearing me. I turned to face the bar and pretended as if I didn’t see them before hearing a loud gun shot ring through the place.. Turning to see what happened, I noticed the creature dead on the floor and scream, causing everyone to stare at me.

“S-Sor-urrp-ry. She’s new to this place. She-she doesn’t get how it- doesn’t know what this place is about.”

I knew that voice. My head snapped in the direction it was coming from, and I felt almost relieved to see the familiar face before it hit me that I was in deep shit for stealing his portal gun.

The creature stood up again, clearly upset as he set eyes on Rick Sanchez. 

“Cockblock,” the alien muttered under his breath, turning around and walking the other way.

“Yeah, yeah, pick on someone your own size,” he said, heading toward me with a disappointed expression. 

All I could manage was a forced, apologetic grin as he sat on the stool next to me. 

“So you-you thought you’d go on a little adventure, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I am so sorry it’s been so long! I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter <3  
> I will be working on this series more consistently (and definitely at a lengthier level) now that I have a little more time! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Take Me There

I drew into myself, the same sheepish smile spreading across my features as I carefully lifted my hand, wiggling my fingers in a please-don’t-kill-me hello. I was as good as dead now, I would've placed any bet on it. Rick wasn’t necessarily a nice person, and it was going to take a lot of convincing to get him to spare me a one-way ticket back home. 

“Yeah, cut the shit. What the hell are you doing with my portal gun?”

He was so brash, so unforgiving. It was terrifying but exciting all at once. I noticed his eyes drifting from mine to the gun, and then quickly catching sight of my ensemble before they landed back on my face. I didn’t entertain what that could've meant, thinking he’d never take a second look at me, anyway. An unsettling feeling washed over me as I realized _that_ was the thought that crossed my mind. I wanted to talk myself out of it right there, but it wasn’t the time. Self conscious, I ignored his stare.

“Portal gun..?”

I blinked a few times at the device in my hand. It made perfect sense. How didn’t I think of that? Before I could respond, he yanked it from my hand and concealed it in his lab coat. Of course he wasn’t going to allow me to carry his most important possession, that would be silly. I clasped my hands together and tried to brush off the embarrassment, bringing my chin to my shoulder as my forced smile disappeared.

“Didn’t bother getting dressed for the occasion, did you?” he asked in a sarcastic tone, looking at my (f/c) negligee once more. 

I didn’t know why he wanted to bring up the fact that I was clearly scantily clad. We had hardly even spoken to each other since my arrival, but his crassness was something I admired, too. His hand fiddled with something in his coat before he pulled it back out, a shiny metal flask replaced the gun. He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. I could hardly grasp what was going on around me as I stared at him with a blank expression. He had to have seen all the questions running through my mind through my (e/c) eyes.

“I had no idea this was going to happen. I watched you and Morty walk through the- the portal, and I was just... curious, I guess.”

“Well curiosity k-urrp-illed the cat, sweetheart,” he said, screwing the cap back on and shaking the flask. He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, something he rarely seemed to do.

“That I know,” I responded.

“Don’t you know not to take shit that doesn’t belong to you? You- you could’ve gotten killed.”

I crossed my arms, upset at the lecture he suddenly seemed to be giving me. A day ago it was like I didn’t exist, now he’s telling me to be careful?

“How’d you get here without your little gadget anyway?” I said, becoming defensive. “And what does it matter to you if I get killed or not?”

He lifted an eyebrow, eyeing me for a moment before his face returned to its usual unamused expression.

“Spare gun, duh. What, did you think I had just one of these babies? After all the- after all the shit Morty gets us into?”

I shifted in your seat and wondered where the spare happened to be hiding. I quickly noticed he didn’t answer what I wanted to hear the most.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“That’s because I don’t need to.”

The silence between us hung in the air for what felt like centuries. I wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but his defensive demeanor matched mine, and I couldn’t help but feel obligated to skirt the issue.

“Where is Morty, anyway?”

“Why? You have a crush on him? Be my guest, that poor kid needs to get laid.”

My face twisted in shock. How could he say such a thing about his own grandson? I was new to the Smith household and had no idea how things were between any of them. For him to think that I’d be okay with a comment like that was beyond me. Yet, somehow, as he sat next to me, raising his fingers at the bartending creature who seems to recognize him as a regular, I felt a strange connection. Something that was pulling me toward him. For once, I took a moment to think before I spoke, relaxing my face.

“I do not have a crush on Morty. And if I did, it’d be none of your business.”

I turned to face the bar now, disgruntled and honestly, a little cold. I noticed another creature staring at my bare legs at a nearby table, and drew into myself further. Rick noticed, and slid out of his coat.

“Here,” is all he said as he draped it around my frame carelessly.

I cocked my head as I noticed what had just happened. Rick is being nice now? I figured I must've really been on a different planet after all. After a moment of recollecting myself from the sudden mood change, I spoke again.

“What is all of this? I was chased by some monster, and now these things here can die and come back? Is this another world?”

Rick snorted at my assumption.

“Another world? Is your frame of mind really so small that you can only conceive this as another world? It’s another dimension. I mean yeah it’s another world, but it’s another fucking dimension, too. It isn’t that simple.”

And there was the snarky commentary again. He picked up a glass of what looked like a science-experiment for a drink that had been placed in front of him and sipped on it. He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying every flavor and texture it had to offer. Reeling from what felt like whiplash, I watched his face. Something in that tiny gesture of pleasure made my breath hitch.

“I’m not a scientist, I had no idea you could even do this... That anyone could even do this.”

“Well here you are, baby, thats what you get when- when you play with the portal gun.” He took another drink, fixing his eyes on me again. “I’m the only man in the universe with this -urrp- kind of technology anyway.”

I stayed silent- still hanging onto the way he called me baby. Sure it was an expression, but made my heart beat just a bit harder than before. Wrapping myself in his lab coat, the smell of alcohol filled my lungs, knocking out any trace of alcohol already hanging around me from the bar. Something about it was comforting to me, and I wanted to wear it for as long as I could. Turning to face the bar again, I continued the silence, trying to sort of the feelings I was being put through.

I could feel Rick taking a long look at me before sighing in frustration at my lack of participation.

“Don’t you drink or something?”

“Or something,” I responded, probably too quickly, looking at him again. The smirk that played on his lips now surprised me. I giggled softly before speaking again, suddenly set at ease by his own guard diminishing.

“Oh, was that not what you were expecting to hear?”

“What’s your poison?” He asked, a devious glint in his eye.

I sat up straight, studying his features. They were sultry, as though I stirred something within him as well. Sure, I had just traveled through different times and places, but _this_ was truly an anomaly. Was he taking a liking to me? He couldn’t be coming on to me.. That would be...

I wasn’t really sure how to finish that thought. Would it be wrong? Strange? My fathers friends... father? I tried to shove the thought as far down as I could. I had gotten good at ignoring my strange impulses throughout the years. I didn't think pushing this one away would hurt too much. Maybe he just wanted to call a friendly truce. I felt compelled to be honest.

“Coke.”

“Cocaine? You don’t- I didn’t take you as the type,” he said, the smile on his face wide and full of a childlike excitement. I had heard Rick wasn’t used to having anyone who shared his habits anymore- except maybe someone named Squanchy.

“When in Florida, right?” I said, briefly chuckling at my own bad joke.

“Yeah, no kidding,” he said, his tone sounding though he was recalling a distant memory. He paused before leaning in closer to me. The smell of liquor on his breath seemed to caress my ear and cheek as he spoke.

“If you like that, I can show you a world where you can cop a high that sweet, t-times a hundred.”

His voice was low, and though I was sure he didn’t care who heard him, something about the moment had me wrapped up in this mock ‘little secret’ the two of us were suddenly sharing. Maybe it was wrong, to want to indulge in such a thing with someone like Rick. But I was never one for conventional choices, anyway.

I locked eyes with him, and this time it seemed like _his_ breath was caught in his chest.

“Take me there,” I whispered, inches from his perfect face.


	4. This Fucking Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> So I decided to throw in Rick's POV to give a little more insight. I'll be separating his POV from the reader's with "-x-x-x-" from now on!  
> To be honest, I was slightly unsure of where I was going to go with this series as a whole, but inspiration finally hit me like a brick, so I hope you enjoy the bumpy ride! If you'd like to request your own one-shot from me, you can ask me on Tumblr! psychololitaxo.tumblr.com <3  
> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot that you guys are digging it! <3
> 
> (I decided to switch the whole series from the "you" reader insert to first person POV instead. It's just easier for me to write and flows a bit better. I hope you guys don't mind since it's still so early in the series! I also added a few things to the previous chapters, so if you need a refresher or are just _curious_ , you can read it again!)

Rick leaned back, eyeing me like a tiger who’d just been thrown a piece of meat. He downed the rest of his drink and stood, taking his coat off of me just as harshly as he had put it on. He pulled the portal gun from the pocket that concealed it and held it up.

A chill traveled up my spine as I missed the feeling of his presence surrounding me already. It wasn't unlike me to be fighting such emotions, but Rick was such an animal of a different kind, that it felt strange to do so. He was like playing with fire, but all you can do is laugh at yourself when you get burnt.

Rick nonchalantly fired the gun into the open air, and my eyes immediately scanned the room for anyone who may have been disturbed by this. It seemed as though this just might have been something they were used to, as nobody bat an eye.

“I gotta- I have to do a little business at the house first. You can get dressed and do whatever you need to- I don’t know, bor-urrp-row a top from Summer or something, whatever girly shit you guys do...”

He rolled his eyes before the smirk played on his perfectly set lips again.

“And then I’ll show you what drugs are supposed to feel like.”

A small gulp was all I could offer before I stood up from the barstool. _What’s with me all of a sudden?_ I hadn’t felt this way being in the same house with him for weeks, but now that I had come in closer contact, it was like there was an invisible string reeling me in toward him.

Obviously I felt comfortable enough to bluntly tell him that I was into such a habit without any reservations. It was something I delved into at parties, or with friends on a slow night. It was expensive, but my charm, and a lot of teasing, usually awarded me a few free bumps from the male persuasions who hoped they’d receive something in return. It never happened, but damn if teasing them didn’t feel empowering.

I stepped toward the portal, my slippers the only things separating my feet from a strange goo that seeped from the gun wounds Rick inflicted on the creature earlier.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” I countered, my own lips curving into a smirk.

“Oh trust me, sweetheart, I would never,” he responded, and disappeared through the portal with an audible whooshing sound.

If his reputation preceded him, that was a lie. Still, my heart couldn’t control itself at his loose use of pet names. It was more than likely meant to be insulting, but it only made him more compelling. I took another deep breath and walked through the portal after him, more confidence in my stance this time, but still with my eyes shut.

As the aura of the room suddenly changed around me and the portal disappeared, I heard a snicker coming from the room.

“You- you close your eyes for that? Holy shit.”

My eyes opened immediately and a pout replaced my smirk. I wasn’t used to being toyed with one moment, and then insulted the next, but something told me I'd have to deal with it if I wanted to get along with this family while he was around.

“Grandpa Rick, don’t be so mean. She’s new.”

"But what does she think- what’s that gonna do? It’s like- like a fucking zombie walking in here.”

“Sorry I’m not a well seasoned time traveler. After my first experience going through that thing, I’d rather not see what’s gonna try and eat me next.”

“Ohh, Gazorpgazorp?” asked Summer, an empathetic expression set on her features.

Rick left the room without another word, I assumed to the garage. That seemed to be the place for anything he did, it was almost off limits to anyone else- his own private haven to get lost in, or maybe it was to lose the world in.

“Ga-what?” I asked, clearly confused.

Summer perked up, clearly ready to hand me an explanation tied to a story.

“Gazorpgazorp! Where women control the population by making weird sex robots for the males to fuck and impregnate..”

**Rick's POV**

This fucking girl.

This girl was just an intruder, someone who was here on a pity-whim because her dad wanted to fuck my daughter in high school and never got to- and Beth, though still very much my daughter, is too nice. At least, that’s how I had to look at (y/n). I’d been avoiding her every chance I got. I hadn’t even looked in her direction for two and a half weeks. Stealing my portal gun felt almost like a ploy now- like something she did on purpose.

I pushed around the contents of a drawer in the garage, trying my hardest not to explode at what was going on here. Trying to withhold myself from anything that could happen with her now was going to be exceptionally complicated. I didn’t want this to happen. Shit, I didn’t _need_ this to happen. But I couldn’t let her just sit there and fuck around with my stuff. I had enough of that with Morty.

I already felt what was happening just by exchanging the few words we did. She surprised me with that cocaine shit, though. Enough to cloud my judgement. Now I have to take her to get some K-Lax. Stupidest fucking decision I’ve ever made.

As I picked an empty vile out of the drawer, there was a knock at the door. I slammed the drawer shut and slipped the vile into my pocket.

“Yeah, come in,” I grumbled without turning around, opening another drawer to at least give the impression I was still busy.

“H-hey Rick,” Morty started, stepping in and closing the door behind him. “Did you find the portal gun?”

I rolled my eyes, and turned to face him. The kid seemed like he’d been beating himself up about it, and for a split second, I _almost_ felt bad.

“Yeah Mo-urrp-rty,” I said, picking the gun up from the table and waving it in the air slightly. “You can stop running around like- like a chicken with its head cut off.”

“Jeeze,” Morty sighed in what sounded like relief. “Where’d you find it?”

This kid and his questions. I was in no mood to answer them, no matter how simple, and honestly? I had bigger fish to fry.

“Beth’s little house guest. She got her- she ended up with it and went to the resort. Of all the fucking places, the one she- the one you can't die in.”

“That's... That's a little harsh, y'know?" He said, clearly upset with my death wish for her.

"I- I asked her about it this morning and she-“

“Listen Morty, I don’t have time for this run around shit right now, okay?”

“Ah jeeze Rick, what did you do now? D-did you do something to screw up (y/n)’s time here already?”

“What? No, Morty,” I brought my index finger and my thumb to the bridge of my nose. “This is shit you couldn’t comprehend on any- at any capacity.”  


“Oh God, did you have sex with her?” he asks, his voice heavy with regret on my behalf.

Annoyance came over me like the plague as I pushed past Morty and laid a hand on the door knob.

“No! What, do you think I just lay everyone who comes- who walks by? I’m not banging your little girlfriend.”

“It just wouldn’t surprise me, y’know? You- your reputation with that isn’t so great. She seems really nice, Rick. I-I just don’t think you should hurt her, too. And she's not my girlfriend!”

I opened the door indignantly. I wasn’t exactly in disbelief, Morty wasn’t entirely wrong. I couldn’t give a shit less about people. No one is special, there’s an infinite amount of all of us. But this one, this one person. She was different- and I had to play my entire fucking game differently around her.

Not wanting to go into detail and having to watch Morty get some sick jolly from it, I picked a different fight with him instead.

“Y-y-you think she’s nice? She stole my gun Morty, do you even know what might’ve- what could’ve happened? This whole universe could’ve fallen apart if she fucked something up, w-we might’ve had to leave! _Again_.”

I left him there, I’m sure pissed off and quizzical, but left him there nonetheless.

“Let’s go,” I said curtly, walking into the living room and pulling the trigger on the gun, not stopping to look before walking through it.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see that she had changed into something a little more conservative. Her hair was neater and her face looked slightly different with shades of light makeup. I wondered how long I'd been trying to get my shit together in there. The room stunk like something sweet had died in it, too. I knew it couldn’t have been for me, not that I really wanted it to be, anyway. Not with what I knew could happen.

Sure, I didn’t have to take this chick for a hit of K-Lax, but once the idea was in my head, I couldn’t deny myself the pleasure of the euphoric high that Kalaxian Crystals lended to those bold enough to take them on. With all this coming at me at once, I needed them. And hell, as long as I could contain myself, it beat doin’ ‘em alone. I’m the fucking smartest man in the universe, I can _deal_ with whatever _shit_ gets flung my way.

-x-x-x-

“Guess that’s your cue, huh?” Summer asked, lifting brow and looking at the open portal. I stood up to leave, but then stopped in front of the portal, turning to face Summer.

“Hey, Summer. He hates me, right? I’m not the only one seeing this?”

Summer laughed, picking up her phone and leaning back into the arm of the couch.

“He doesn’t hate you. Grandpa Rick just has an eccentric way of showing his feelings. It’s nothing personal. It grows on you. Like a weird, old, alcoholic moss.”  


I contemplated just briefly why my father might’ve thought staying with this family would be a good idea.

“Oh. Okay,” I said, coaxing myself into keeping my eyes open this time. “Thanks.”

I stepped through the portal and immediately opened my eyes again in hopes that Rick didn't see. I realized I was too late when I heard Rick snickering in front of me again.

“I can’t help it!” I exclaimed, my voice lilting into a whine.

He chuckled and shook his head before turning around and wandering off. I, however, was too busy absorbing my surroundings. The sky was made up of hues of blues, greens and purples, and everywhere I turned there was a vibrant color clamoring for my attention on the surface of whatever planet we had landed on. The place looked perfect for an acid trip, but I kept that thought to myself. When I looked back, I noticed Rick’s figure getting smaller and smaller in the horizon.

“Shit,” I muttered, running to catch up to him. The last place I wanted to be alone was somewhere in another world.

It still hadn’t settled in yet, these ventures into different dimensions and universes. I wondered if it ever would as I gawked at the haze that hung in the atmosphere. It all felt like a deep and distant dream, one that I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up from. It also hit me, that Rick was being awfully civil... And quiet. 

As I caught up to him, I caught my breath, stealing glimpses of his facial expression while I walked beside him. He looked straight ahead, clearly focused on the task at hand and not in the least interested in my presence. He commanded respect in his own right though, confident and enigmatic as he walked. His jaw was clenched and he seemed as though he was thinking of something along with the goal of this trip. 

He was handsome, no doubt about that. Maybe he was toxic- damaged, even. But something in that thrilled me to the point of scaring me, too. Standing firm by my assumption that he couldn’t stand me, I began to recognize an achy feeling in my chest. I didn’t dare think that to be desperation as I knew it. This man was no good for me. Hell, he was probably no good for anyone, even himself. But still, I was drawn to him, no matter what I tried to tell myself.

Always with an eye for older men, it didn’t necessarily surprise me to come to this realization. Of course I’d fall for the older, bad to the bone, cares-about-no-one-and-no-gun guy. It was just my nature. Something felt deeper than that though, this time. It was as though I’d known him my whole life, even though the most interesting conversation we’d had was just a short exchanging of words about getting high. For the life of me, I couldn’t quite figure out what the feeling I was fighting actually was.

It didn’t take long to realize he wasn’t exactly the most welcome face in the house once I arrived. He suddenly became a legend in and of himself once someone mentioned him, and I wanted to know why. In the same moment, I decided I wanted to get to know just what kind of person Rick Sanchez _really_ was- even if it meant suppressing the other emotions that wanted to burst from within me.

Curiosity crept into my mind as always, and I went to break the silence first, throwing all caution to the wind. _What was he going to do to me, anyway?_

“Why’d you bring me here if you aren’t going to talk to me?”

“Cool, we can go back,” he said, annoyance thick in his voice as he pulled the gun out from his coat.

“No," I stopped walking, taking his slender forearms into my hands as I sighed. "That’s not what I meant. I just thought that maybe, we could get to know each other a little better.”

His body tensed up under my hands for just a moment and he returned the gun to its place again before scoffing.

“You’re like twelve, are-are you trying to come on to me?”

I swiftly let go of him, my brow furrowing. _Was it that apparent?_ I knew I felt something for him, regardless of his aloofness toward me. But I absolutely wanted to hide that at all costs now. The moment he realized we shared a bad habit didn’t bring us any closer, though his demeanor at the time certainly seemed to tell me otherwise. It was clear that it didn’t matter how I approached those kinds of sensual situations with him. And besides, I was still trying to sort out my own feelings for this man, no matter what my gut -or maybe my heart- was telling me.

“No! What? No.”

A rosy hue filled my cheeks as I turned away, trying to control the heat I felt rising into my face by distracting myself with the gorgeous view that lay ahead and all around. My eyes grew just slightly wet at the embarrassment of his realization.

“It’s just- it was a joke. Don’t be so damn touchy, kid. Sheesh...”

I faced him again, sighing as my eyes dried.

“Rick, this whiplash is killing me. You’re nice to me one minute, you’re a dick to me the next. I can’t keep up,” I said, exasperated as I began walking forward again. I didn't bother looking back as I continued to ramble. "We've hardly even spoken, and now it's like-"

“Where are you going?” He asked, completely ignoring my exhaustion with him. I stopped and turned around to face him, tilting my head back in defeat.

“They’re right here- t-the crystals.”


	5. K-Lax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a point in here where it’d be cool if you could play the instrumental to [White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v02NunbhIu8) while you read it, it just sets the mood a bit more, as I was listening to the full song while I was writing this! I’ve marked the spot in the chapter! <3  
> I say it all the time, but thank you so much for reading! I love the kudos and comments, you guys are the best. <3  
> Requests are open on my Tumblr www.psychololitaxo.tumblr.com <3

I blinked, looking down at the ground in front of him. That was it? That was what offered such a delicious high? I snorted this time, placing my hands on my hips in disbelief as I walked back to his side. What stuck out of the ground were magenta colored crystals the size of my forearm. They didn’t look like anything ingestible, and I wondered if he was trying to pull my leg.

At this point, I felt drained by his mood swings with me, causing the polite filter embedded in me by a strict mother to collapse.

“These are huge. What the fuck are we supposed to do, rub them and make a wish?”

This elicited a laugh from Rick, something I wasn’t expecting. Then again, what could I really expect when everything was so topsy turvy between us? He was more than twice my age- maybe even three times. We hadn’t spoken before this little field trip, and I couldn’t explain how I was feeling if you gave me a dictionary. Yet he was completely fine with leading me around and talking to me as though he hadn’t been avoiding me at every waking hour up until this point.

But here we stood, something strange clearly going on between us. The fact that “us” was even a thing on my mind confused me even more. I was angry; angry at myself and angry at Rick. Though something told me he was just misunderstood, when he turned around and metaphorically slapped me, I wanted to crumble into the earth beneath my feet.

Suppressed emotions or not, he seemed to bring it all out in me. I had never been so rattled by a man before in my life, especially one I hardly even knew. As I looked down at the crystals, something felt oddly familiar about them. I knew I hadn’t seen them before, though the scene before me seemed as though I’d watched it in a film or lived it out in a dream.

“Well you don’t snort bricks do you?” He retorted after having his short laugh at my remark, bending over and picking up a few of the magenta crystals that had fallen to the ground from their bushel. They were glasslike as he held two in one hand. Light reflected off of their slick surfaces and danced in small orbs on our bodies and surrounding area as he spun them for a moment.

“You cut ‘em up. Just like coke. Then you...” he held a finger on his free hand to his nose, following it up with a loud sniffing sound. "And go-go wild."

I lifted a brow, looking around and shrugging. I didn’t believe that he didn’t know what he was doing. In fact, quite the opposite. I just knew that my patience was wearing thin with his lack of opening up to me and his abundance of mixed signals.

“Whatever, lets do it. You promised me an out of this world high, I expect your ass to deliver.”

He cocked a brow at me, an amused expression on his features.

-x-x-x-x-

God damn, she was worse than I thought. I didn’t want to think I’d finally met my match, even though I knew exactly what this was. I damned the other Ricks while I gripped onto the crystals, trying to let go of all the scenarios that I’d already seen. I wasn’t like the other Ricks though- I knew better. I had the insight into what the future could possibly hold, and in that way, I knew how to prevent it. The other ones, well, they weren’t so lucky.

I could tell she was getting fed up with me. She went from meek and innocent to fucking feisty and ready to go at the drop of a hat. I didn’t expect her to understand why I had to act the way I was, especially when she had no fucking idea what I knew.

I mean, that being said, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t bother me a little that she didn’t know why I was running hot and cold with her so interchangeably. That little speech she started to give me was already going to turn into a fucking nag-fest and I felt it. There’s just no way she’d get it. There’s no way I could tell her. It was way beyond her comprehension on top of the other problems it could pose.

I looked at her, brow cocked and all. I couldn’t hide the grin on my face at her statement-turned-threat. At the same time, I noticed just how much she’d cleaned up when I was grabbing the empty vile and getting lectured by Morty. Seeing her all dolled up the way she was just to come with me for a hit of K-Lax? I could tell she was slipping into the pattern that crossed more dimensions that I cared to admit.

She didn’t realize that I noticed her tugging at my coat to immerse herself in it, just like she didn’t realize I noticed her entire mood changed when I was nice to her. I couldn’t have that shit happening here. I _wouldn’t_.

I tossed a crystal to her and sat down around the rest of them. I said a hit, but I could tell this was going to be a longer trip than I anticipated. We both needed an escape right now, for two different, yet, the same reasons.

-x-x-x-x-

([A/N] Cue the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v02NunbhIu8)!)

I sat down next to him, watching as he crushed the crystals with ease and following his lead. They were easier to break than I anticipated, and as he handed me the credit card he used to form the powdery substance into thin, pink lines, I heard him suck the powder into his system right off the ground. I quickly formed my own line from some of the residue, unsure of how much I could handle right out of the gate. I looked over at him as I leaned down to take my own hit. He stared at me, his eyes almost radiating a blueish glow as though he’d just ingested neon.

“Don’t be a fucking chicken, you were just demanding excellence two minutes ago, Queen Elizabeth.”

He reached over and snatched the credit card from my hand, adding more of the powder to my line with a shaky hand. His breathing had quickened and I could tell this was going to be one hell of a trip.

“Yeah, that- that’s more like it,” He mumbled, moving closer to me. It was as though he wanted to see whatever this was have it’s effect on me. I leaned down again, my finger ready to help me snort away every last bit of what he was feeling in an attempt to be on his level in one way or another- but I suppose it was too slow for him. His hand tangled in my hair, pushing me down roughly until I had no other choice but to breathe it all in.

The gesture itself caught me by surprise. His grip felt closer to needy than anything else, and as I felt this substance coursing through my entire body, I sat up straight, staring at him again as though he were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. His hand stayed tangled in my (h/c) locks, relaxing only slightly as we held each other’s gaze. The sensations seemed to run through me one by one, yet all at once. It was like a constant wave of pleasure that I wanted to hold on to forever. Every nerve ending in my body buzzed with energy, and I could almost taste the sweetness of the air. The vividness of colors around me were screaming at me to wake up and take notice of the world I was in. 

The short silence that stuck between us was not awkward, nor was it unpleasant. It only seemed to awaken the connection I’d been feeling. Before I could act on instinct, he released his grip and stood up, offering a hand to me. His glowing eyes were wide with anticipation. I didn’t have the emotional control enough to be upset that he let me go, so I took his hand. It was warm and inviting, and the aside of his grip on my head, it was the most personal contact we’d ever had.

I brushed the dirt - or whatever was on the ground- off of my jeans and gripped onto his shoulders, a reaction I was no longer in control of.

“What is this stuff?” I asked, the tone pouring out of me reminiscent to that of a moan.

A soft breeze picked up around us, and my hair gently whipped around my face. He looked more panicked than anything as his eyes met mine, but I was too far gone to care.

“You smell fucking good, you know that? Like- like if sugar had a smell.”

He reached into his coat again, pulling out his flask and chasing the high with a swig of whatever he had in there. I gathered he needed it to keep the feeling going, or at least intensify it.

My heart began to be beat even faster than it already was. I suddenly lived for the moments he was nice to me, and everything was amplified by two-hundred.

“I can wear it more often,” I promised, feeling my inhibitions slip away from me even more.

His countenance faded from its excited panic and turned into the harsh barrier that I had seen before. He shrugged out of my grasp, and I gently pulled at my hair in frustration as he turned away from me. Not wanting to push Rick away, I only watched through my own dish plate eyes as he pulled a glass vile from his pocket and began to fill it with the drug.

“K-Lax,” he said simply. “Kalaxian Crystals. B-b-but don’t go telling your friends about it and shit. I’m not playing drug mule to a bunch of stupid _kids_.”

The glow in his eyes was diminishing already, and I assumed it was because he was a pro at this stuff. I could’ve flinched at the way he spat the word “kids” at me. It seemed as though it were an acidity on his tongue that he couldn’t get rid of. 

“Plus it hits everyone different.” 

Rick tacked on that last statement nonchalantly, as though I shouldn’t be surprised to hear that I could’ve gone bathsalts berserk. He was lucky I was too fucked up to care.

“K-Lax,” was all I said instead, a silly grin spreading my cheeks as I got lost in the euphoria. I opened my arms, spinning in a circle and stumbling over my own feet. I couldn’t help the laughter that began to spill from me. 

“Fucking K-Lax,” I said again, suddenly feeling another surge of energy rush through me. I needed to move, to do something. As I turned around to face him again, I saw his head coming back up from another line. He ran his hand back through his messy blue hair as he stood up again, the glow in his eyes brighter than before. The panicked look had faded, but there was something apprehensive still there.

“Dance with me,” he demanded, holding his hand out.

I suddenly wondered if I could keep him on K-Lax for the rest of time if it meant he wanted anything to do with me. There was no music, and there was nothing to keep rhythm, but the idea of being close to him on such a euphoric high had me lacing my fingers with his without a real response.

I supposed my agreeing was enough.

He pulled me closer to him without touching me any further, seeming to almost push me away if I got too close. It was frustrating, to say the least. He twirled me around, and as I spun back to look at him, I could see a smile on his lips- one that didn’t quite look like he even knew it was there.

I wanted to get closer, I wanted to feel his body against mine, dancing to the invisible tune that lingered in the air. I swayed to my own beat, letting my hips move from side to side before leaning back into him. On contact, my eyes closed as though he were the drink I was now savoring.

I felt his hand on my waist, and my heart kicked up even harder. I wasn’t sure if it was my new found desire or the drug, but I swallowed hard and pushed myself back into him. I continued to sway, bringing my hand to rest over his, wanting to feel him bruise me with his possessiveness. His breath was hot on my neck as I let myself get lost in the moment.

Our connection was electric, I wanted to feel him on every inch of my body, staining my soul like black ink on white silk. As I felt his breath grow hotter and heavier on the nape of my neck, I slowly turned my face toward his, gripping onto the hand that still held mine with a deeper desperation.

“I- we gotta go,” he said curtly, letting me go and picking up a few crystals for the road.

I wanted to cry as I struggled to stand up straight again. The adrenaline that punched through me seemed to fade all at once as the warmth of his hand still seemed to linger on the curve of my waist. What was I going to do with this man? Better yet, what was I going to do with myself?

As the high faded quickly, I began to feel embarrassed. My reservations were returning, and I had clearly just tried to give myself to Rick and failed miserably. What was I doing? What was wrong with me? I should’ve known better... Not only just for the sake of his rejecting me, but for running the risk of his knowing I wanted so much from him despite our short, and frankly, less than desirable history.

Hoping to play it off as the drugs playing tricks on me, I crossed my arms and watched as he picked up crystals, wondering why he brought the vile in the first place. I wanted to act as coldly to him as he had been to me. If that was possible, I wasn’t sure. But I tried my damnedest.

“Okay,” I said, bending down and picking up a few of my own crystals.

“What the hell are you doing?” He said, taking the crystals from me.

“I’m taking some for myself!” I snapped.

So maybe I couldn’t hide how I felt very well.

“Chill out, fiesty.” He said, dropping the crystals he took from me back on the ground.

“You’re not taking any of this home, (y/n).”

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms again as he whipped out his portal gun, bringing the green swirl that brought my curiosity front and center to life again.

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t be trusted with them, obviously.” He said, the glow in his eyes gone again.

“Me? _I_ can’t be trusted with them?”

I was ready to argue. Had he no clue that he was ready to eat me alive, just as much as I was willing to be devoured?

“No, you can’t. You can’t handle your drugs, you-you just get all bat-shit and wanna fuck everything that breathes. I was gonna stay here longer, do a few more lines, but I didn’t realize I had a fucking groupie on my hands.”

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he had just said as he disappeared through the green oval. Was it just the drugs? I knew I wasn't crazy. After all, the feelings I had so strongly were only prevalent during my K-Lax induced craze. Maybe he was right. I tried not to feel like I was just convincing myself of this as I continued to collect my thoughts.

Confusion was written all over my features as I looked at the ground. Before I knew it, he pushed his hand back through, wrapping his fingers around my wrist and roughly pulling me through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? I think Rick should be a little nicer to you... But I've always had a thing for being treated kinda mean. _Whoops._  
>  I am thoroughly looking forward to the smut that'll be on the way :P


	6. Envy Liqueur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get to all the fun stuff!! Thank you for sticking around and reading this despite my lack of direction in the first couple of chapters. Enjoy the turn that this chapter takes 0;)

Was it possible that I had really just been under an illusion the whole time? Was that how K-Lax worked? Maybe it wasn’t a sort of truth serum like alcohol liked to be. _Maybe_ he didn’t believe that I’d actually taken an interest in him... I only hoped that was the case as I stood in the Smith’s garage, opposite a disgruntled Rick, who made his way to the table that stood against the wall.

“At least your eyes were open this time,” he mumbled, and I could hear the smirk laced in his words.

I wanted to throttle him. He was so sarcastic, but the more he spoke to me, the more I liked it. The more I wanted _more_ of it. I wanted to hear it as long as I could hear his smart-ass remarks and half-assed praises afterward. That was when I realized it wasn’t just the K-Lax making me feel that way. Sitting in the bar before our little episode in another world was one thing, but after this, after wanting him so implicitly, I resolved myself to the notion that this was so much deeper than what I expected.

I hated myself for it. But now, I had to guard my own heart- for as long as I could, anyway. Still, when I spoke to him, it was like my body made the decisions before my mind could.

“I like to keep my eyes open,” I responded as I walked up behind him.

“Oh? I-is that so?” He asked with no certain inclination, leaning down and pressing a few buttons on the keypad to a safe under the table. He placed the crystals inside and shut it- I assumed that was to keep me away from them.

I reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder before catching myself and reeling my hand back as though I’d just touched a flame. _What the fuck was I doing?_ I apparently couldn’t control myself anymore. He wanted nothing to do with me when he was sober, -well, more sober than usual- and I had to realize that; embed it into my brain. His words suddenly popped back into my head, and I clasped my hands together behind my back in a small attempt to keep myself from slipping into another mortifying scene.

“I’m not a groupie, by the way. Scientists don’t have those,” I said with a small, teasing grin.

He turned around, taking what looked like the last swig from his flask. “I beg to differ, -urrrp- sweetheart. The tail I pull, I could line chicks up for days.”

His response enticed the jealous bitch in me. The likelihood of my sticking to my guns about leaving him be was dwindling with each second that passed. The thought of him being nicer to someone else and kinder to someone else and-  _fucking_ someone else... My skin crawled. The words that left my mouth next were harsher than I expected as I narrowed my eyes.

“I can hardly imagine what kind of woman would want to be a groupie to such a vile man.”

He looked down at me, the unamused expression setting his distinguished features. I silently punished myself for thinking he looked amazing no matter what he did. He gestured toward a piece of paper with writing on it that was pinned to the wall.

“Read it and weep, baby.”

I stepped beside him and lifted it to read what I realized was handwriting. I suddenly felt silly for half-expecting the letter to be some sort of phony documentation. The biggest lettering on the paper read plain as day:

“ _Yours, and nobody else’s,  
Unity_ ” 

That was all I needed to see as I ripped the paper off of the wall and pushed it back into his chest, staring him dead in the eye.

“Like I said.”

Why this bubbling rage filled the pit of my stomach and coursed through my blood stream, I didn’t know. Why I couldn’t keep my head on straight and my over blown emotions suppressed, I didn’t know either. What I did know, however, was that I couldn’t be around Rick any longer if I wanted to keep my wits about me. He grabbed the letter from my hand and leaned back against the table, watching me intently as though he were waiting for something to happen. I caught him smirking, almost seeming pleased with himself as I turned to leave.

“I’m not going anywhere with you anymore!” I spat through the emotion caught in my throat, slamming the door behind me.

“Oh yeah, an-and a shit ton of mermaids in Atlantis,” I heard him call out through the door behind me.

A scream was building up in my throat, right along with a million tears begging to flood my eyes. I didn’t want to feel so hurt over this, but the rollercoaster that was Rick Sanchez was more than I could handle. Once I had wrapped my head around visiting the Smith’s, I decided it would be good for me to get away from everything else going on in Florida. Rick ignored me, and sure, it was uncomfortable- strange, even. But it was fine. It was all fine and dandy until he decided to start talking to me. Stealing his portal gun only ended up being the bane of my existence, and I couldn’t conceal my tears any longer as I realized I’d only done this to myself. I should’ve just left well enough alone. I crossed the dining room on my way to the stairs before I heard a familiar voice from the table.

“Hey, (y/n), do anything fun today?” said a hopeful Morty.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now, okay?” I spewed with emotion -and without thinking- as I rushed past him and headed up the stairs.

**-x-x-x-**

Like clockwork, the garage door swung open behind me. I tossed the note from Unity aside. I didn’t care about it anymore, but that was exactly the reaction I wanted from (y/n). She might have been pissed, but the more I pushed her away, the better for both of us. Well, the better for me. It wasn't exactly unattractive to see her get riled up over me and someone else, either.

“What the fuck did you do, Rick?! You better tell me now, or- or I’ll stop going on adventures with you!”

A dime a dozen threat from Morty that I was way too used to hearing. The truth was, he knew that would never happen, he just assumed I thought it would. I pulled the vile of K-Lax from my pocket and tucked it away into a drawer.

“Oh yeah, Morty? Then -urrp- stop! I don’t care, I can run this shit show without you, kid. Not a care in the world, and no one to fuck it all up either.”

Morty walked up to me, turning me around to face him. He didn’t usually get so adamant, and I stood by the idea that he had developed some little crush on her. If I told myself that, I might be a little more inclined to leave her alone. Maybe. _Ah- who the hell was I kidding?_ The only thing that would keep me away from her was the notion of dying by the hands of what idiots called "love." 

“Because you’ve been doing such a great job so far. Y’know, you think you’re the smartest man in the universe, but here you are acting like-l-like an idiot! (Y/n) is here and j-just trying to relax. You’re ruining it, Rick.”

I laughed. He had no idea what he was talking about, and the conversation had me craving another drink. I set my empty flask down and turned back around to begin my search for something else.

“Oh, because, she didn’t ruin anything here, did she, Morty? She just shows up and we’re all supposed to kiss her ass. There’s an infinite amount of her, Morty, i-i-i-if this one gets pissed off, we’ll just replace her with another.”

“Everyone and everything is so disposable and replaceable to you. May-maybe we should’ve left your toxic side out. Maybe then... maybe then you’d give a shit about someone else beside yourself.”

The kid looked distraught. I didn’t understand it. Well, I did, but it was still fucking phenomenal that he decided to stick up for her of all people. It could’ve been the alcohol binging I’d been doing extra of since her arrival, or it could’ve been the remnants of the K-Lax, but he was starting to really piss me off.

“What the fuck do you even care about this girl for anyway, Mo-urrrp-rty?”

“I care because she’s kind, and compassionate, and you-you have her crying in her room right now.”

“Crying?”

Something tugged at me. What did I care if she was crying? Mission accomplished. She’d never want anything else to do with me and I’d come out of this scot-free. At the same time, I didn’t like what was nagging at my subconscious. I fumbled around the table, searching every nook and cranny for my extra bottle of vodka as Morty kept trying to lecture me.

“Yeah, Rick. I don’t know what you did, and honestly, I-I don’t know if I wanna know. But... but you better fix it.”

I quickly turned back around to face Morty. Sure, the kid had nothing over me to get me to fix the situation with (y/n), but I knew he meant business. And when someone like him means business, you don’t stop fucking hearing about it. I wanted to forget this girl, not hear about how I wronged her every waking hour of the day. 

“Aw Morty, no, come on, little buddy. You know her better, why don’t- you should fix it. I’ll just make it worse, you said so yourself,” I gave my best impression of begging, but he knew I was bullshitting him.

“Fix it, Rick. I’m tired of cleaning up your messes. She doesn’t have a lot going for her at home. She was finally feeling like she belonged here, y’know?” Oh wait- you wouldn’t know.”

He stuck his hands on his hips in the condescending manner I was used to from him when he felt like I fucked up. There was no getting out of this.

“Yeah, yeah. I get your point.” I shut my eyes and inhaled, frustrated with the task at hand now. “Just don’t expect me to be her- her BFF or whatever the fuck. I’m just gonna fix it and be done with it.”

“That’s all I ask, Rick.”

Morty turned to leave, a smug grin on his face. I knew he felt on top of the world, like he won or something. Little did he know, he hadn’t even scratched the surface. I could tell he wanted to know what was going on, read it on him like a god damn book. He knew better though, and on those rare occasions, I appreciated it. Reaching for an excuse to damn her once more, I shrugged.

“This wouldn’t have happened if she didn’t -urrrp- touch my portal gun.”

“Give it up, Rick. You know that’s not an excuse. We shouldn’t have used it so loosely around her if- if you didn’t want her to wonder about it.”

He crossed the threshold into the house again, not even giving me two seconds before he popped his head back through the door.

“Hey, just be nicer to her. I-it wouldn’t kill you.”

“You have no idea, kid,” I blurted, immediately regretting it.

He lifted a quizzical brow as he moved to stand in the door frame again.

“What do you mean? Rick, if something bad is going on here-”

I just wanted to get him off my back, anything but face this issue right now.

“I’m just saying if I have to be nice to her it’s gonna fucking kill me. What else did you wanna hear?”

Morty huffed, walking away without a response. I crossed the room and locked the door behind him, preventing anyone else from barging in on me. I pulled up a chair and sat at the table, unable to cope with this sudden wave of petty emotion. The feeling kept pressing itself on me harder and harder as I searched again for the bottle. Finally finding it in plain sight, I realized how much this was truly affecting me. I twisted the cap off haphazardly and downed at least half the bottle, trying to erase the feelings that I didn’t recognize. I had already made a crucial mistake: I let her get too close. Literally, and even though we hadn’t really spoken any more than the casual “lets go get high” and a spat that made me feel like I was married all over again, figuratively, too.

_But, fuck... she looked beautiful_. Her smile, the way her hair caught in the wind... Watching her dance to nothing at all had me falling apart for her on K-Lax. An inward panic had set in when I realized it, and I didn’t want to do something that’d put me on the fast track to my own demise. When she took it upon herself to press her delicate body against mine despite my keeping her at arms length, I couldn’t tuck away the impulse I had been fighting to touch her myself. I slipped up against my better judgement, but I can’t say I wasn’t enjoying the physical aspect of her. She just had a way of unhinging me, and it wasn't something I was used to. Hell, it wasn’t even something I was prepared for, even after seeing the other Rick’s encounters with her all those years ago. The object that allowed me to do that was one I immediately regretted making, and left it behind in the last dimension Morty and I skipped out on when things went south. I ran my hand down the side of my face, unable to believe this shit would actually be happening to _me._ Being with her was the equivalent of someone who gave shit watching a train wreck that they couldn’t do anything about.

I could feel the burn of the vodka settling in my stomach, a feeling I preferred to whatever the hell she had me going through. I slumped into the chair, wanting to pick up another invention I’d been working on, but (y/n) had me too fucking distracted. 

I just wanted to drink her away.

I took another generous swig, feeling it hit me all at once. It had worked in my favor, trying to blame that whole thing on her- making her think that it was all her fault that she was all over me back there. My eyes landed on the crumpled piece of paper sitting on the corner of the table. She got so angry when I showed her the end of the note from Unity. She had no idea what the rest of that million page letter contained, or just what kind of entity Unity was, and I preferred to keep it that way.

I drunkenly spun around in my chair, facing the door. My vision was beginning to grow hazy as I pictured her storming out in tears, and the slightest pang of what I figured was guilt betrayed me. I downed another gulp, wanting to feel the burn tear up my insides. I didn’t believe in love or anything close to it. The chemical reaction that gave the illusion was sickening to me. I wasn’t the one who knew her the way the other Rick’s had, so why did I have to deal with this? There’s no such thing as destiny, but being so intoxicated, I began to wonder if maybe this was supposed to happen; If I was supposed to be one of the unlucky ones. It _was_ too good to be true, to be the “Rick-est of all the Rick’s” out there and not have something detrimental fuck it all up. I should’ve just let her get eaten alive out there in another universe. I cursed my humanity, damned it to hell, and then, washed it away with another drink.

**-x-x-x-**

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall as tears crept their way down my cheeks. I dragged the back of my wrist under my eye, smearing the days mascara that I had hoped he’d notice across it. An absentminded sigh heaved it’s way out of my chest. Who was Unity? Why did she get to adore him so madly and truly? Her vow to him was such a deep one, I knew I couldn’t compete with her. I’d never been able to hold a candle to anyone, why would that change?

I curled up on the bed, facing the window and counting each snowflake as it fell past the frosted glass; anything to distract myself from the emotional pain that radiated through my body. " _It'll be great to see snow, a nice change from all those palm trees and lawn flamingos_ ," Beth had joked when I arrived. Now I felt as though I'd never be able to appreciate it with the muddied memory of Rick and his callousness toward me. As the ache in my chest seemed to settle in deeper, I decided I’d need more than just a few snowflakes. I sat up on my elbow and reached under the bed, pulling out one of a few bottles of Malibu Rum. It was girly stuff, sure, but it didn’t make me feel as rotten about myself as pounding down the heavier liquor often did. I was able to pick up some of my poison once I arrived in town. To think, I was so glad I hadn’t needed them. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig, allowing myself to cry as I laid back down.

Almost an hour passed before I heard a knock at the door. My heart raced, hoping with a drunken desperation that it was Rick coming to tell me he was sorry. I dropped the bottle clumsily in an attempt to hide it. I couldn’t see straight, and as it clattered to the floor, I realized that it was empty. On an empty stomach, it hit me harder than I expected it to. The door creaked as it opened, and I heard footsteps slowly make their way in as I sat on the edge of the bed facing the window, trying to focus.

“Hey.. hey (y/n)..” he sounded cautious, as though I were a feral animal. “A-are you doin’ okay?”

My heart sank, and the alcohol turned the faucet in my eyes open again. It wasn’t that I didn’t like Morty, he just wasn’t the one I wanted to see right now. Trying to keep my wet eyes open, I shifted and picked up the bottle, too drunk to care. Unsure of what to say, I then moved to face him. I wasn’t okay, but my makeup stained face couldn’t necessarily tell him otherwise.

“Hi, Morty,” I slurred. “I’m fine,” I lied, anyway.

“Ah jeeze,” he sighed, rushing to my side. “What did Rick do to you?”

He took the bottle from my hands and set it on the nightstand with a hollow thud.

“You’re worse than my mom, y’know, at least she drinks the classy stuff.”

I couldn’t hold anything back anymore. I started to sob.

“Whoah, no, don’t cry (y/n), it was a joke- I was just joking. Just-just trying to lighten the mood.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered between soft sobs, trying to pull myself together.

Morty looked at me as though I were the saddest sight he’d ever seen. I could tell he wanted to help me, but didn’t know how. I didn’t think it was possible anymore, regardless.

“Don’t let Rick ruin your time here, okay? It’s- h-h-he’s not worth it. He doesn’t care about anyone. It’s just how he is. He’s a dick to everyone.”

I started to realize he wasn’t just kidding me when he said that. I sniffed as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. In my stupor, the physical contact felt comforting and inviting. It made me feel as though some part of Rick cared, even if it was through his grandson.

“Morty?” I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” he responded, nerves lacing his voice.

“Who’s.. who’s Unity?”

“Ah...” he hesitated, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he looked around the room.

“Be honest with me, Morty,” I said, my words sounding as though they were stuck together while I clutched a hand into his yellow shirt. I lazily lifted my head and tried to hold eye contact. “I can take it.”

He winced at me, and I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol I must’ve reeked of, or if it was the question I asked in regards to his grandfathers lover.

“Unity?” he questioned me again.

“I saw the letter, Morty,” I slurred, tears in my eyes. “I know she exists... is she prettier than me?” I squeaked, bringing my knuckle to my mouth and biting on it briefly.

Morty’s face twisted in disbelief. “Do- Do you _like_ my _grandpa_?”

_What a loaded question._

Just then, I heard the lightest of footsteps outside of the door despite my intoxication. Morty continued to stare at me, clearly unaware that there was an extra body present to witness what was taking place. It was easy to allow the hurt and anger cloud my next decision.

“Morty..” I started, moving my fingers gingerly over his shirt. “It’s not like me, to say these kinds of things but... I’ve, kinda really started liking _you_ since I got here. You’ve, been _so_ nice to me...”

I could feel the poor thing squirming under my touch as he watched me, anxiously wondering if he should go along with the program or stop me dead in my tracks. But, if I knew anything about teenage boys, it was that they’d fuck anything that gave them the time of day. I looked up again to lock eyes with him, seeing exactly who I wanted to through the corner of my eye.

“Morty,” I purred, reaching up to run my fingers back through his hair as he looked at me, a hint of fear and a ton of arousal in his eyes. “I _really_ wanna kiss you right now.”

“Ah.. jeeze, (y/n), y’know, you’re shitfaced, and I don’t know if-“

I did the unthinkable to my heart next. I leaned in and locked my lips with his, parting them slowly as I sighed in delight. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up, and I assumed he was fighting between right and wrong in his mind. I refused to let this end here without the reaction I was searching for, and continued my drunken kiss. Only a few seconds passed before I felt his warm, slightly trembling hands crawl up my back and pull me closer. My plan was working, and though the spark that I felt for Rick wasn’t there, I had a feeling it was igniting a whole other spark _in_ Rick as he watched us from the doorway, clearly thinking I hadn’t spotted him.

“Oh, Morty..” I moaned against his lips as I took his hand from my back, and lead it under my shirt. When I cupped my hand over his on my breast, I squeezed it fervently- drunkenly eating up the attention and envisioning that it was the touch of the hand I longed for. I heard Morty groan as I trailed my fingers down to the crotch of his jeans, feeling his budding erection and rubbing over the fabric with ease as he left nervous, naive kisses on the crook of my neck.

“W-we shouldn’t be doing this,” he breathed heavily against my skin, still not bothering to stop as he groped my breasts on his own this time.

I let a wide smirk slide across my plastered, black-tear-streaked face, but had no time to respond.

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t be fucking doing this,” said Rick, ferociously swinging the door open further and into the wall with a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Morty! Just a pawn in your game.. But I am so ready for what happens next. What do you think Rick's gonna do? 
> 
> I live for your applause guys.  
> I find myself spending hours on editing and writing for this just about daily, and when I'm not, I'm thinking about what ideas I can implement next.  
> So the kudos and comments are so very appreciated!! Thank you guys again so much for reading, I am truly having a ball writing this and am glad you're enjoying it. <3 xoxo


	7. Trash Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I had so much fun on this.  
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Being startled was an understatement for Morty as he quickly pulled off of me.

“Oh shit, Rick! W-w-what the hell? Don’t you- I don’t know, don’t you knock or something? Oh my god!”

I leaned back on my arms on the bed, the smirk still comfortable on my swollen lips. His bursting through the room hadn’t shocked me at all- in fact, I was reveling in the satisfaction that Rick had finally had enough. 

“Morty, you fucking- you sicko!” He snapped.

“What’s the matter, Rick?” I cooed innocently through my intoxication, falling back into the pillows on the bed and clutching my wrist with one hand above my head. “Wasn’t it you who said he needed to get laid?”

“Yeah I said it, I-I didn’t think you’d jump the kids bones faster than the fucking speed of light,” he said, reaching his hands out in Morty’s direction with exasperation.

Morty’s eyes shifted between Rick and myself as he pressed his hands over his jeans to conceal his hard on. The poor thing was beet red and I could see the hurt peeking though his embarrassment.

“You _what_?!”

I lightly hummed an “Mhm,” to assure him of what his grandfather said, sitting back up and twisting a lock of (h/c) hair around my finger. Rick stormed in then, grabbing Morty by the shoulders and shuffling him out of the room. He stumbled over himself in the process, causing Morty to question him.

“Are you drunk? M-more than usual? Th-this is real low, Rick. Even for you.”

“Listen Morty, right now isn’t the time. I-I gotta sort this shit out, Morty. G-g-go -urrp- fondle Jessica or something,” Rick stuttered, clearly having hit the bottle himself. I took notice of his stuttering more often when he’d been drinking heavily, and for just a split second, I wondered what drove him to that point today, too.

“No! This involves me now! I-I-I can’t believe you!” he shouted as the door slammed shut in his face. The sound of the lock clicked over an audible shout of irritation from Morty, and almost effortlessly, Rick turned back around, taking his portal gun out of his lab coat and carelessly tossing it onto the dresser.

“You- you’re fucking psycho. Playing some- some damn tease. I see your act.”

He couldn’t have known what I was up to. He had no idea that I’d seen him eyeing us from the doorway. I giggled to myself, too drunk to understand any consequences this may have for me as I sat up on my knees. Crossing the room now, he slid out of his coat next. Taunting him was my goal with a pout set perfectly on my lips, mocking his expression. All my sanity seemed to float away as I acted on the mere fact that I would take any reaction I could get, even if it meant he was about to garrote me.

“You-you thought you’d have it- you’d plan it all out, didn’t you? Take my fucking gun, wear that- that skimpy little outfit.” He tossed his coat to the floor. “Start grinding up against me and-”

“Ooooh, yeah, insult me harder!” I childishly interrupted with a sultry moan, pulling my top off and tossing it on top of his coat, “Tell me I’m fucking trash, baby,” I moaned at him again, what little bit of sobriety I had left in my subconscious telling me I’d finally gone off my rocker. _Of course_ I was able to suppress _that_ thought as I ran my hands up my thighs and clumsily tore open the buttons and zipper to my jeans, exposing the tiny (f/c) thong I had on under them.

I could see the fire in Rick’s eyes ignite as he yanked his belt from his pants and pulled his shirt from his torso, tossing them aside, too. He gripped onto my shoulders with a roughness that should’ve been lethal, pushing me with all of his weight back onto the bed. I laughed out loud, basking in the physical pain I felt from his recklessness as he wrapped one hand around my neck, the other still clenched onto my shoulder. He slid his hand up just enough to force eye contact as he leaned down only inches from my face.

If it were possible to get drunk any further off of the smell of vodka permeating from his own entity, I would’ve died from alcohol poisoning underneath him. Holding his gaze and listening to his gravely tone as he spewed venom and kept a hold on me was heavenly. Dying by his hand was a death I would’ve welcomed with a smile.

“You are fucking trash, baby. Just fucking- just look at you. A-about to fuck that kid just to get at me. You’re a wreck. Makeup everywhere- crying for me like- like I’m the best cock you’ll ever get.”

He pressed his hand back over my throat and a devious grin painted my lips. I was finally getting what I wanted from him, regardless of how it came about. I gasped ever so slightly as I looked up at him through my lashes. I wanted to upset him, to entice him to hurt me in the most blissful of ways; destroy me with his violent desire. The moment was raw, with nothing left between him and I but the few articles of clothing we were wearing, and the few inches of space I was desperate to close.

“I’m sure I’ve had better,” I retorted with a snarky grin.

He didn’t like my response, and in one swift movement, his hand was tangled in my hair, pulling back on it against the bed as he bit into my neck. The boarish bites morphed into hungry kisses as his grip remained tighter than ever.

A moan of delight escaped my throat as I clawed into the comforter beneath me, feeling his teeth break further into my delicate skin. His mouth moved briskly to meet the supple flesh peeking out from the lace of my (f/c) bra that I had no time to take off, the pain soaking my core as my skin grew sensitive to his touch.

“Mmm, _god_ ,” I mumbled, no reservations left to keep me quiet.

In an instant, his head snapped his head up to meet me with a deadly stare. I noticed a trace of my blood on his lip as he ran his tongue along it to taste me in a whole new way, only intensifying the arousal between my thighs.

“I _am_ a fucking god, baby- I’ll- I could have you worshipping me any time I wanted.”

“I already do,” I breathed. 

He scoffed. “You’ll- you’d say anything just to get me t-to fuck you, wouldn’t you?” He asked, his words slurring less than mine, but still visibly tainted. He tightened his grip on my arm and released my hair, yanking me up from the bed. My mind was a whirlwind with the sudden movement, and I gave up on trying to collect myself at all, only focused on the task at hand with the sizzling ache in my nether region. No matter what he was about to do to me, I would’ve adored him for it. Still, I wanted to be the flame that set his entire world on fire.

“I don’t have to,” I spat as he pulled me across the room. “I _know_ you wanna fuck me. I know you saw Morty with his little fingers all over my body...”

I could see the rage returning in him again as he carelessly slammed me against the wall. It was cold against my skin, sending an almost painful chill up my spine as my head connected with the wall.

“Oh yeah? Oh yeah?” He fumed the entire time I spoke.

“And I know it drove you fucking _wild_ ,” I finished with a shit eating grin, holding his stare as he pinned me against the wall with the brutish possessiveness I’d been dying for.

“You’ll- I’ll show you what a real man can do, babygirl,” he rasped. “None of this fucking kid shit that you’re used to. You wanna act l-like a little slut, y-you’ll get treated like one.”

Before I could respond, Rick was tearing my pants and underwear off my body, inciting me to work at undoing his and sliding them down.

“You think you’ve got it in you?” I pushed further.

The quick brashness of the situation had my drunken mind in a haze as I kicked my clothing to the side quickly- that was until he hoisted me up and pressed me against the wall again, a sudden stinging sensation radiating over the side of my face. Realizing what just happened, I slowly turned to face him again, an alley cat grin lifting the corners of my mouth as he gripped onto my chin with a violence I was glad to see he had. My hair was a mess, my face still streaked with mascara and eyeliner; my eyelids were heavy with lust and liquor and yet, I was devouring his brutality like it was a delicacy- like it was my last meal on death row.

“Don’t you know pretty girls shouldn’t- don’t run their fucking mouths?” he scolded gruffly, bringing a firm hand to my backside with the sweet tingling sensation of a spank from underneath me. My reaction was uncontrollable; an arched back and yelp of bliss. His teeth teared into my throat again, causing me to draw a jagged breath in between my teeth as my hands reached for any flesh I could find on his back.

“ _Mm_ , show me why, daddy,” I groaned, my swollen clit throbbing against the flesh of his hard cock as he ground against me was almost too much to handle.

I didn’t have to tell Rick twice. He immediately brought me down onto his cock all at once, pushing inside of me with a carnal groan. A gasp filled my lungs as I dug my nails into his skin at the surprisingly quick wave of pleasure laced with pain that seemed to shock me like an electric current.

“ _Fuck_.. you feel _so_ fucking good,” he muttered, thrusting into my core with a fierce sensuality. “Just like I fucking imagined.”

“ _Ooh, Rick_ ,” I sighed, the friction of our bodies multiplying the immense euphoria he was inflicting on me. His grunting and groaning as he gave into his craving for me heightened every sensation coursing through my nerve endings.

“ _Fuck me harder_ ,” I begged, needing to feel every inch of his cock fill my slick walls and wanting to please him just as well. Lust overcame me as I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter, steadying my position under his weight. Bouncing up and down made it impossible for me to stifle the moans that had to have been heard through the entire house as I felt myself grow closer and closer to my climax already.

“Who else is gonna fuck this tight little pussy like me?” He rasped into my ear, groaning as he picked up the pace, my head sliding against the wall.

“No one, daddy,” I cried as silently as I could, gasping through my words now. Tears of extreme pleasure faintly welled in my eyes as my pussy pulsated around him, “No one- just _you._ ”

My hair stuck to my face and shoulders as my head tilted to the side, allowing him more access to my skin, his hot breath giving me chills. The animalistic groans that elicited him from ignited the fire in myself even further than I thought possible.

“That’s right, princess,” he growled, shifting to lock eyes with me as he thrusted harder into my dripping core. Seeing the anger and rage in his eyes burning holes into my own was thrilling. My plan worked in my favor- he not only wanted to hurt me, but to own me now that he’d gotten a taste of someone else trying to.

_That was all I wanted._

He brought his hand up to my neck, squeezing it with a sadistic glint in his eye.

“Shit baby, you’re- you’re so fucking hot,” his breath caught with every movement he made and his brow furrowed in concentration. “You’re just made to be a good fuckin’ lay. Look at you- taking this cock like a- like a fuckin'’ champ.”

I was almost screaming with pleasure and desperation. My clit throbbed as it rubbed against his flesh and the angle he held me at forced his cock to hit my sweet spot. Small tremors washed over me as he relentlessly fucked me into oblivion.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum,” I gasped, my damp skin almost sticking to his as I clutched at him, keeping him as close as humanly possible as the ecstasy consuming my pussy edged me closer to what I had been craving from Rick.

“ _Oh, daddy_ ,” I cried between gasps, feeling myself slip into what felt like an insatiable release. “ _Oh god- I’m fucking cumming_...”

“That’s daddy’s little girl.. Mine and no one fucking else’s. You better cum hard, s-show me what a whore you are for me.”

The sultry command was like music to my ears. His hand gripped tighter to choke me as he pinned me as far into the wall as he possibly could, hips bucking into my core mercilessly. It almost caught me by surprise when a loud groan left his mouth, and he crashed his lips against mine in a feverish kiss. His lips tasted like liquor and sweat as I relished in the moment. Whether it was because instinct told him to, or because he had no free hands left to shut up my screaming, I didn’t know. _My_ instinct had me bite into his lower lip as he fucked me through my orgasm. I tugged on his lip sensually before locking my lips with his again. The come down was beautifully and agonizingly slow from the spike of heated passion, and I allowed myself to get lost in the moment. The entire time we were at each other, not one kiss had been shared. I settled on the notion that it was personal, now. My arms snaked their way around his shoulders, one of my hands clutching into his wild blue hair as he pulled out of me. A wetter sensation than normal dripped down my thighs, and I quickly realized he came, too. 

The daze of endorphins settled in as our kiss became hastier. Rick peeled me off of the wall and carried me to the edge of the bed, plopping me down and leaning over me. He left exhausted kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jawline as we both tried to catch our breath. The ache between my legs was certainly there as I laid down, running my hand back through my own hair and closing my eyes. I briefly wondered how much it would hurt when I finally sobered up. When I realized he didn’t follow me back down to the bed, my eyes fluttered open. Instead of laying down, he turned and got re-dressed in silence.

My heart picked up its pace again. I was too drunk to be crystal clear and coherent, but I knew what that meant.

“What are you doing?” I questioned, trying to hide the dose of panic that watching him get dressed so soon gave me. He reached over and picked up my jeans and panties, tossing them back at me.

“Bringing Charles Manson back from the dead, what does it look like I’m doing?”

If my heart were made of glass, it might’ve shattered. _Had he really just used me? Did I really just let him?_ My emotions were sizzling like a live wire as I got up and quickly slid back into my jeans, sans panties.

“No. No, no, no, no, no, you will not do this to me, Rick Sanchez.” I slurred, trying my hardest to keep myself straight. Giving a small attempt at showing some kind of dominance was not in my best interest, but neither was anything I’d done lately, really.

“Oh yes he will,” I heard a voice call from the other side of the locked door, making me jump.

“Shut up Morty, you little- you little voyeur. What, were you trying to get your fix of her through me? I-i-i-is that what gets you off?” He accused, unlocking the door and swinging it open. He picked up his portal gun off of the dresser and tucked it away again without hesitation.

I found my shirt on the floor, shimmying back into it in a hurry before Morty caught sight of me. I half-hoped he hadn’t heard anything that just happened, completely unaware of just how loud we truly were. I wasn’t really trying to hurt him, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the right place at the right time, depending on how you looked at it.

“No, Rick, I came back after the _shrieking_ stopped. You sure are lucky that mom and dad aren’t here,” said Morty. “T-they woulda had your ass about this.”

A blush crept its way into my cheeks. I supposed it was dumb to think no one had heard any of that.

“Yeah, like I care,” Rick spat, pushing past him. “She’s- she’s all yours kid, go fuckin’ nuts with my sloppy seconds.”

“Rick!” I called, hoping what this was wasn’t happening, but he continued to leave. Angry and uncontrollable all over again, I picked up the empty bottle of Malibu on the nightstand and threw it at the wall where he was just standing. Shards of glass slid across the floor as I moved to exit the room, clumsily sliding into a pair of shoes I had by the bed all the while.

“Wh-what the hell, (y/n)! Ah jeeze, t-t-this is a fucking mess! All of this!” He wailed, throwing his arms out to incinuate the entire situation was a shit fest.

He wasn’t wrong.

I hopped onto the emotional roller coaster and hadn’t found my way off yet, like a bad Final Destination film.

I felt my cheeks grow hot as I rushed out of the room, ignoring the dangerous mess that I’d made of the room. Pushing past Morty myself was near impossible when his eyes almost popped out of his head and he grabbed onto my arm, making me wince slightly at whatever pain had already staked it’s claim on that particular part of my body.

“(Y/n), are you- are you okay?” He looked and sounded genuinely concerned for me despite my just playing him like a gameboy to invoke the sexual vexation out of Rick.

“What?” I asked, catching my balance on the wall and looking at him.

“Y-you look like he stuck you through a meat grinder.”

He gestured toward my frame, making me glance down at myself. There was blood staining through my shirt; scratches and finger prints streaking all over my arms. I was almost worried to think about what the rest of me might have looked like- or what I’d look like when the actual bruises had time to surface tomorrow.

“I’m.. I’m fine. I gotta go, Morty,” I said, placing my hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek before bounding down the stairs. I suddenly felt like I was the one playing a Judas kind of character now.

“Okay...” he said, and a pang of uncomfortableness settled in the pit of my stomach. _If I could quell him that easily, sneaking around with Rick would be a piece of cake._  I hated myself for thinking that way, but I had no time to make sense of anything that just happened. He got what he wanted- and so did I. But it seemed more like that was enough for him, where it had only kicked up even more emotion in me. The spark was undeniably there, almost like this had been an affair we’d encountered before. I knew he had to have felt it too.

_I just knew it._

I almost tripped down the stairs, a short scream escaping me as my heart jumped out of my chest. I was too drunk, too spent, and too emotional to handle this as I knocked over a picture frame of Beth and Jerry on my way to the garage. When I crossed into the kitchen, I stole a wafer from a box on the counter, suddenly realizing how I hungry I was.

The door knob only jiggled when I went to open it.

“Ugh!”

Should I really have been surprised that he’d locked me out? _No_. Pure determination was the driving force for me to squash this once and for all. He’d either give me a chance, or I’d pack up my heart in my suitcase and go back to Florida, drowning my sorrows with whatever liquor was closest.

“Let me in!” I said, jiggling the handle again and beating on the door once. Being obnoxious was the least of my concerns. I’d decided that we’d finally done the dirty deed- I didn’t have to be polite anymore.

“I will knock this door down,” I threatened, a half hearted attempt at giving him another shot to open the door for me. I couldn’t knock the door down, I think we both knew that.

“Here,” Morty said, startling me again as he reached to turn a key into the knob. “H-h doesn’t know I have the spare.”

He pushed the door open, and when I looked inside, the green swirl I had come to despise was hanging in the open air, the rest of the garage only lit by a single lamp on the table, just like Rick’s room was the night I crept inside.

“Where’d he go?” I asked Morty quietly, staring at the portal.

“Where _I_ think he should’ve gone a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, talk about psycho lolita, right?   
> So like, where the hell do you think Rick went? You finally got what you wanted from him, and poof!  
> Will we ever understand him? I don't know... Maybe we'll finally start to figure him out 0:)
> 
> I adore you guys so much, as I say over and over again, I deeply appreciate the kudos and comments and bookmarks (even the hidden ones, you unsung heroes, you). I cannot express enough how happy it makes me! Thank you for spending your precious time reading the stuff that spills from my imagination <3 xoxo


	8. Disposable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again.  
> Thank you so much for hanging in there! I had the roughest week or so but I finally got the time to edit this and post it up! I hope you enjoy <3

“What do you mean? How do you know?” I asked him, finally peeling my eyes off of the portal. He sighed, turning to face me with what looked like deep seeded regret. 

“Listen, (y/n), you deserve better than Rick, y’know? I-I know you just...” He wiggled his fingers together, the innocent gesture striking me as adorable. “But he’s bad news. He comes in a-a-and tears shit apart and then leaves. And he doesn’t even care who gets hurt or lost along the way.”

I wasn’t sure what to say- I had no idea what was going on. One minute we were caught up in a whirlwind of sexual desire and the next he was disappearing without a word to me. Furthermore, I had absolutely no concept of what these portals led to or how they worked, even though just this morning I used them to bounce between different universes, according to Rick.

“I’m not sure I understand...” I admitted. “He just... he just up and left?”

I looked at the portal again, feeling the same wave of dread laced with curiosity that I had the first time I stepped through one. Another sigh heaved out of his chest. He was beating around the bush, and being kept so far in the dark didn’t allow me the energy for it. I waited for an explanation as he brought his hand to the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at me.

“It’s Unity, isn’t it?” I snapped. “He’s going to see her, isn’t he? What, did he make a big mistake burying his dick in me and decide she was better?” I crossed the threshold into the garage, fuming at the thought. A panicked hand gripped onto my arm and pulled me back.

“God, ew,” he muttered. “(Y/n), that’s not it! Unity isn’t- t-this isn’t even about Unity.”

“Then what is it Morty?” I cried, yanking my arm back to my side.

“W-when we left the last place, he had a pair of inter-dimensional goggles,” he began to explain.

“Oh yes, inter-dimensional goggles. Those inter-dimensional goggles that I know so much about.”

“Let me finish,” he said sternly, holding a hand up at me. I raised my hands in surrender and crossed my arms.

“Jeeze, maybe you’re more like Rick than I thought,” he remarked before continuing. If looks could kill, the glare I shot him would’ve murdered him in cold blood.

“H-he _thought_ he left them behind after he modified them to see behind into the past and ahead into the future. I guess whatever Rick was here h-hadn’t gotten to that yet. Those things- they let you see your life in alternate dimensions. I noticed he was acting weird toward you. W-weirder than usual anyway, a-and I did some research on my own.”

“You snooped on my life?” I interrupted, not really grasping what was being said. _How could someone invent such a thing? Then again- portal guns. Universes. Dimensions. Aliens. Other Ricks? Whatever._

“No! No, you can’t do that. I _snooped_ on mine, and you were always there at one point or another.”

“Okay,” I drew out, waiting for the rest.

“And,” he inhaled. “Ah jeeze, I-I don’t really know how to say this, y’know?”

“Please, just, rip the bandaid off,” I pleaded.

“Y-you die. Every time.”

I stayed still, silently computing what I was just told. Sobriety washed over me like a freezing cold wave of saltwater. Panic settled into my chest as I clutched at the fabric of my own shirt slowly. That was not what I was expecting to hear. Fuck me for thinking I was going to hear that all I was destined for was some serious heartbreak in every dimension across time and space.

“A-and it crushes him. I’ve never seen him care about anyone or anything so much. S-s-so much so that he’s useless,” he paused. “Well, literally useless.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I asked quietly, a tear welling up in my eye for the thousandth time today. Death was not something I was afraid of, nor was it something I didn’t welcome on days I felt particularly low. At the end of it all though, I wasn’t ready to go yet. I had so much I wanted to achieve, so much more... _life,_ left in me. The thought that disturbed me the most was leaving Rick’s side, even if he hadn’t quite warmed up to me. Being told he was the reason for my own demise broke something inside of my mind. Sure, I knew he was trouble, but he didn’t strike me as death.

“Ah, jeeze,” he said, grabbing onto my hand. “I-it’s easy to forget that people still think there’s a reason behind it all. Trust me, it fucks me up too, but no one exists on purpose.”

I stayed quiet, unsure of how to put all these pieces into the puzzle that my life had become overnight. Morty let go of my hand, seemingly thinking that I needed to hear more as he started speaking again.

“I wrote him a note, telling him what I saw. I-I-I gave him when and where... He had to see this, to see himself so beat up. Maybe- I don’t know, maybe he’d change.”

“You’re so matter-of-factly about this, Morty,” I sniffed, staring into the portal. “I guess I don’t blame you for looking out for your grandpa over some strange chick. You could least pretend like I matter a little, especially after you felt me up like that,” I reminded, a slight bitterness setting in. He already knew I was a dead woman walking, probably saw this whole thing taking place. Yet, he still decided to follow his cock’s decision. The world around me faded into a dull gray, like someone had doused a beautiful canvas full of effervescent colors with black ash and imprinted it into my eyes forever.

“I-I...” Morty stuttered, guilt and confrontational issues pushing themselves to the forefront in his body language. Situating myself, I straightened my top and wiped some of the blood off the best I could. I had nothing left to lose in my book, and I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. The green swirl was a hell of a lot less intimidating as I stared it down, almost challenging it to have whatever was on the other side kill me. 

Without another word, I bounded through the portal, a new sense of carelessness making its way into my consciousness. All I heard was Morty calling out behind me to stop before the atmosphere shifted and silence fell on my ears. Looking around, I found myself back in the comforts of my room in Florida. My feet sunk into the carpet as I inhaled the familiar strawberries and cream air freshener. Morty burst through the portal behind me. 

“W-what the hell are you doing?” he questioned.

“This is my house,” I said. “I can do what I want.”

He shook his head. “W-we need to get out of here. I don’t know how this shit works w-when you’re in the future.”

“You wanted Rick to see for himself. I’m only here for a little while, so why can’t I?” I hissed, passively reminding him that I was nothing to anyone in the grand scheme of things.

“Because he’s different, (y/n). No one should see themselves die. I-I-I would know.”

I walked out of my bedroom, ignoring Morty’s warning. “I might as well be dead already,” I countered. 

Voices floated through the house, making it easy for me to follow them. Creeping down the staircase reminded me of when I was child on Christmas eve, trying to sneak a look at the presents that sat under the tree. I shuddered as the thought of my life being cut short rang through my mind.

When I approached the area of the house that the voices were drifting from, I was able to make out my own voice, giggling quietly after hearing the voice of Rick make a remark about something to do with sex. As I approached the living room, I saw myself seated on his lap in the plush chair that I favored when I was home. I briefly got the feeling his inventions could be dangerous to the average person as I watched through dazzled eyes, not wanting to look away as though I were Narcissus staring into a pool of water.

We looked far too engrossed in each other to know what was happening around us, though I supposed we didn’t expect anything. A slight queasiness sunk into my stomach as I hid behind a wall, Morty quietly coming up behind me as I pressed my fingers over my lips. 

“Ah jeeze,” he muttered under his breath once he noticed the small daydreamers grin on my features.

I saw Rick -my Rick- standing behind them in a lesser concealed spot behind another wall, and if I didn’t know any better, I would’ve said he had a smile on his own face. I wanted so badly to reach out and use the scene before us to prove to him how good we could be together, especially as I watched myself lean in on him, kissing his lips and assuring him that whatever was troubling him -that I couldn’t exactly hear- would be okay. It hit me all too quickly that this was the same dimension we were in. I didn’t have to prove anything to him. At some point, he would figure it out, and here we’d eventually sit. By the looks of it, it couldn’t have been much more than a year later that this was taking place. What we were doing back in Florida though, I didn’t know.

All of a sudden, a portal appeared out of thin air and another Rick smugly strode through. He looked exactly the same, just wearing a pink lab coat and shades. The Rick I had been sitting on curtly flung me off of his lap, standing up and pushing me behind him with a protective stance.

“Listen buddy,” the pink-coated Rick started, “I don’t take too kindly to fuckin' flakes. You have a debt to pay.”

He pulled out what looked like some kind of hybrid gun and pointed it at Rick. I saw myself flinch, my knuckles turning white as I gripped onto his shoulder from behind.

“What’s going on?” I heard myself ask, my voice wavering with a fear I noticed I had never experienced before. “If you have something to tell me, now would probably be the time.”

I could see my Rick’s face tense up as he watched the scene play out between us, and I wanted desperately to know what he was thinking.

“Since you say you don’t value this little- this hot piece of ass too much, I-I think I’ll take her out, too.” The other Rick said gruffly, eyeing me like a lecher as he pointed the gun at me instead.

“Oh, shit,” Rick cried, lunging at the skeevier version of himself. “(Y/n), run!”

Watching myself run was terrifying as the other Rick pulled the trigger before they both fell back through the portal he came from. I gasped from behind the wall, not able to avert my eyes from seeing myself fall to the floor. Blood began seeping from my skull, and time seemed to stand still at the sight of my lifeless body. My world remained in slow motion as instinct to do something, _anything_ , kicked in. I lunged forward, not getting very far before being pulled back into the arms of someone I couldn’t see. A hand placed itself over my mouth, and another held me still as I tried to wriggle free against what felt like an impossibly tight grip. I wailed against their hand, my vision blurry with despair as I felt my knees go weak and my stomach churn.

In a flash, the portal was back, and the Rick who’d tried to save me stumbled in again, this time beaten and battered.

“Shut up,” Rick whispered in my ear, and I realized that he’d left his spot behind the wall opposite me while I was too distracted with my own death. I strenuously held my breath and stood up straight under his grip, not wanting the other Rick to notice me as I fell apart on the inside. The green orb closed up with a whoosh, and he fell to his knees next to my corpse, pure emotion melting his harsh exterior. His mumbling was inaudible as he ran his hand back through my bloodied hair. When he looked back at the red liquid smearing his hand, I saw what I thought was impossible. 

_Tears._

Tears spilling from Rick Sanchez’s very own eyes.

Despite my wanting to stay and stare at my future situation forever in some sick and twisted kind of vanity, Rick was dragging me backwards into the hall closet. Morty swiftly followed us and closed the door as covertly as he could. Rick shot the portal gun into the coats that I remembered were hanging at home in the present and heartlessly pushed me through.

 

The ground was cold and unforgiving as I landed on my hands and knees in the garage of what I assumed was the present of our dimension. My body shuddered as I reached for the nearest trash can under his table and vomited into it.

“Way to go, Morty,” Rick said, standing over me.

“I-I-I couldn’t stop her! But... She-she knows everything.”

“Just fucking great. Now I’m gonna have to wipe her fucking memory because she’s just as weak as you are.”

“I’m not weak! I gasped, retching again. The alcohol purged itself from my body with the excuse of the disturbance from seeing myself die. “Please don’t-” another heave left my body as I gasped again. “Please don’t wipe my memory.”

“Y-you think you can handle this kind of shit? Look at yourself,” Rick lectured. “I’ve seen myself die a million times, it doesn’t phase _me._ You and your weak constitution as a girl can’t handle a little reality. You’re _disposable._ Learn that now, _”_ he paused, sounding even more irritated as he spoke again. He crossed the room to grab something out of a box.

“C’mon Morty, lets get this show on the road. Grab a fucking vile and a sharpie.”

Disposable. I was disposable to him. Even though I’d just seen differently, the word stung enough to make me feel like he was right. Morty didn’t budge, but pushed some of my hair back behind me while I expelled the rest of what I had left in my stomach. 

“Chill out, Rick,” he said as I finally stopped to breathe, calming myself down and bringing my knees to my chest with trembling limbs. “She-she’s had a rough day.”

Rick huffed, dropping the contents of the box he had back inside of it and turning around.

“She’s had a rough day? You think I don’t have better things to do than this? I could be at Blitz and Chitz right now, fuckin’-fucking tearing up Roy.”

“You know, Rick, I thought seeing this would, w-would bring something up in you. Some sort of humanity!”

“You thought wrong, kid. This doesn’t mean shit to me.”

They went back and forth as I replayed what I had just seen in my head. He was right. I couldn’t shake seeing myself take a kill shot like that; like I was some sort of _disposable_ video game character. But the way he looked afterward is what threw me over completely. That was what made my stomach tie itself into knots. Composing my facial expression was harder than I expected as I let myself cry. In a matter of hours, my whole entire life had been flipped upside down and around again. Finding out that science was truly beyond any humans comprehension, to realizing a crush on my friends grandfather, to being heartbroken and drinking over it, and then to fucking said friends grandfather... Then this? I suddenly felt like an infant who wanted it’s mother. I saw Rick roll his eyes as a soft sob escaped my throat, pushing Morty aside as he turned to leave.

“ _What did I get myself into_?” I whispered quietly into my knees as I covered my mouth with my hand.

“Oh god, Morty, d-do something with he-” 

He cut himself short as he looked down at me again. His harsh eyes met my watery ones, and for just a moment, it felt like we were finally on the same level.

“Morty, go get her some water or something. And my box of waffers,” he demanded instead.

“O-okay, Rick,” he obeyed, though clearly confused as he leapt out of the garage.

Feeling sorry for myself was an understatement. Rick knelt down in front of me, hesitantly reaching his hand out to place it on my back, dragging it up and down tenderly once he made contact. It was almost humorous to see him treat me so delicately after having roughed me up so much earlier- in more ways than one.

“Look, kid- it’s- it’s alright,” he started, his brow furrowed, giving insight into the fact that he was contemplating something difficult. “I’m gonna... I’m gonna dip out, and you’ll never hear from me again.”

This was the nicest thing I’d heard come out of his mouth, and yet, it was the cruelest thing he could ever do.

“You can’t do that to me,” I whispered.

“I’m sorry, would you rather take a bullet to the head? How inconsiderate of me to think otherwise.”

“It’d kill me to lose you now, too,” I said, my unabashed honesty seeming to catch him by surprise.

**-x-x-x-**

It was one thing to have this girl under my control in the bedroom, but it was a whole other story to have her under my control in every other god damned aspect of this sick game we were playing. There was no god, but it was starting to feel like someone just wanted a good laugh from all of this.

Fucking her was like having my own little slice of paradise, better than anything Unity or those mermaids in Atlantis could’ve given me. She was hopelessly devoted to me in each and every way, and the asshole in me loved it. Hell, she even called me daddy without my provoking her to- although she’d been doing enough provoking herself. I knew my mistake as soon as I started making it. If I thought I let her get too close before, I really fucked up. But god it was sweet... She knew all the right buttons, all the right things to say. It was like she wanted me to destroy the beauty I saw in her for her own sake. There was more energy between us than in my concentrated dark matter. I hated to admit it, even just to myself, but I couldn’t deny my... _feelings_ for this girl. Just the word made me wanna puke like she had once she saw herself croak.

Morty didn’t think I knew about all of that. He didn’t realize how far I’d gone into the history of (y/n) and I, but I went pretty fuckin’ far. When I saw his scrawling on a piece of paper on my table, I thought I’d humor the kid and give it a whirl, I hadn’t exactly seen what happened in this dimension yet, mostly because I wasn’t sure I wanted to. When I saw what happened, I realized I had to get the f-out-of-h like Morty would put it. I wasn’t going to let some bitch be the end of me. That was not how this was going to go. He didn’t know that I’d seen different universes than him though, or that I’d seen myself die trying to save her in however many different situations. As much as I didn’t believe in it, it felt like we were destined to die for each other. 

_Gross._

I let myself have what I wanted from her by ravaging her like a piece of meat once I saw that little dipshit tainting her with his touch, and she got to have me too, like I know she was reaching for when she started throwing herself at him to begin with. Win win- Apparently not. It wasn’t enough for her. I hadn’t anticipated (y/n) following me into the future. I didn’t care about the future, nothing fucking happens for a reason, we all die and that’s that. There’s a million of each of us and we all walk different lives. Why would I, the smartest man in the universe, care about what happens? The only reason I delved into this situation before at all was because every time I used those fucking goggles, there she was. Past, present, future. I couldnt get rid of her. Going through different dimensions was just me trying to figure out how to survive... well, her. But now to keep both of us alive, I was gonna have to leave. Cut off all communication, never show my face here again. It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway. Beth would just have to suck it up again, and Jerry can finally have what he wanted. Piece of shit.

The future changed every second. That was just the current standing, and the other dimensions I saw were the current standings for their own time, too. They never seemed to change, and that was the problem. If I left and really stayed gone, though, she might have a shot at staying alive. 

I was still trying to figure out why I cared so much about whether or not she was snuffed. Life would be a hell of a lot easier in the long run if she was. Those goggles though, told me that nothing could keep us apart, except one of us getting murdered. Challenge accepted, bitch.

When I glanced down at her, pathetic and teary eyed, I knew how she felt. The same words ran through my mind. What the fuck did I get myself into? I couldn’t burden myself to care about her. There was no time or good reason for that. I could drown these feelings forever, it wasn’t hard for me to do. But she was already clingy, and shaking her was going to pose a problem, especially with the stupid nagging feeling that I was pushing away about her. Sure, I could’ve just gone to a fucking dimension where she was still alive, keep hopping between them all, replacing Rick after Rick until the last one of her was dead and gone. But this one... This one was mine.

 _What the fuck am I saying? ‘This one’s mine.’ Fucking pathetic, embarrassing._ Morty and his stupid sensitivity had to have been rubbing off on me. There’s no way something like her dying would keep me down forever, anyway. _I’m Rick C-137, I got this shit._

I hesitated before responding to her, choosing my words carefully in an attempt at trying to play this game with a new deck of cards to get her out of my life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Rick needs to just give into his desire for you and stop making shitty deals with other versions of himself, am I right?
> 
> Please don’t give up on me yet! So much more smut is coming, I promiseee- I’m just having way too much fun telling the story.  
> Thank you guys for reading though!! I truly appreciate the kudos, comments and bookmarks, they are the life that keeps me going and makes my day. Updates will come more regularly now that I can finally breathe <3 xo


	9. No Other Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t believe how naturally this smutty scene came to me. It literally kept me up into the morning to write because I didn’t wanna lose the spark. Enjoy <3

“That’s not true and y-you know it,” I said, trying to conceal how taken aback I was by her shameless transparency. Trying to get her to hate me apparently didn’t work, but that didn’t matter anymore. My leaving was the best bet for this shipwreck of a situation.

I noticed that she was still faintly trembling as I pulled my hand away from her back. I’ll admit, it was pretty fucking brutal to see us playing house one minute and then _boom,_ all over the next. I would’ve thought C-69 had better shit to do than destroy another Rick over a deal gone down the toilet. I guess that’s what got me into that mess in the first place. Miami was a tough crowd in that regard, but it didn’t stop me from fucking them over either. But seeing myself so bent up about her death once again was frustrating, too. She wasn’t different than any other woman I’d encountered. I’d had my share of exotic lifeforms underneath me. She wasn’t anything new or unique, and I’d continue to deny that she was to the ends of every planet and galaxy- even if felt like I was only trying to convince myself of it.

At the same time, it wasn’t completely agonizing to see her and I that way before her blood splattered all over that god awful peach colored carpet. It wan’t my first instinct to leave once I fucked her into oblivion, but at that point I was on a mission due to rage. I staked my claim and once I realized how badly I screwed up, I needed to get the fuck out. I didn’t want to think about how much more exacerbated the feeling I buried would’ve become if I gave into her instead. It just wasn’t that simple.

Obviously.

But fucking _crying_ over a woman, especially someone as unimportant as her, was weak. She was just a kid, she had no idea the things I’ve done and seen. She’d just hold me back, and that alone urged me want to see my plan through even more. It wasn’t just this dimension that I drew an endless emotional blank after her death, either. It was every dimension that she didn’t make it and I did. That had to end here, somehow. I was better than this mushy shit.

She blinked a few times, her eyelashes still had a decent coating of black on them as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, absentmindedly trying to wipe away the makeup that still stained her cheeks. Even though she was a complete wreck, she still looked pretty hot. I averted my eyes when the thought popped into my head. _Get it the fuck together, Sanchez._

“Rick, I don’t really know what’s true or not anymore. The only thing I know is that I find myself needing you more and more, and-“

“Stop,” I interrupted, standing up again. I didn’t want to hear that. I didn’t need to hear it. I already knew, and any conversation after an admission like whatever that was going to be would’ve been completely pointless.

She looked up at me with those doe-eyes of hers, making it harder to stick to my convictions. I hated what I was becoming around her. It was bad enough that we had already started to build on whatever this tumultuous relationship this was supposed to be. The deeper we got into it, the worse it was going to be to get out. Whether she understood that or not was the issue. The whole scene should have deterred her from trying to continue anything at all, but all she wanted to do was profess some undying need for me. I shouldn’t have expected her to comprehend anything like this, anyway.

She looked lost for words as I ran my hand back through my hair and turned my attention to the table, walking over to it and filling my empty flask with whiskey that sat on a shelf. It didn’t matter how much I drank anymore, it was almost impossible for me to get shitfaced and stay shitfaced for a decent amount of time. _Except that one time with the Vindicators.._

“I don’t know what you think,” I started, filling the flask to the brim. “But- but it’s not happening. You saw that shit. I-it would be fucking insanity. You and I, we’re not meant to be anything,” I heard myself lie as I grabbed the vile of K-Lax from the drawer, sprinkled it in with the liquor and shook it. As I tucked the vile back into the drawer a soft sniff was audible from behind me. My eyes were automatically rolling with her at this point.  _Did she ever not cry?_

“You might have a death wish, but I don’t. S-s-so don’t fucking make it worse than it is. I’m happy to leave this shithole anyway. I’ll go to a planet a hell of a lot cooler than this piece of garbage. Earth sucks. B-by far my least favorite.”

 _Why was I explaining myself to her?_ I didn’t care how she felt. At the same time, seeing her so emotionally beaten up, and as I examined her from my place at the table, physically beaten up, too, that guilty sensation arose again. I washed it down with a quick swig.

“Morty was right,” I heard her mumble, watching as she stood up again.

“Here we -urrp- go,” I remarked under my breath, leaning back against the table, ready to hear whatever childish lecture this was going to turn into.

“I usually am,” Morty said nonchalantly, strolling in with the water and wafers. The kid must’ve been eavesdropping, it took way too long just to get those two things that were already so readily available.

“You come in, you tear shit up and you don’t give a fuck about _anyone_.”

Her tone was harsh, like she expected me to reel back and feel bad or something. What bugged me more was Morty trying to make me look worse just to get into her pants. I did a good job of that all on my own, I didn’t need his help.

“That’s the game, baby,” I noted, taking another swig of my concoction. I needed that rush of an upper mixed with a downer. “Don’t -urrrp- forget it.”

She shook her head, and I saw every wheel in that pretty head turning. I could tell she wanted to say something, or do something, but she wasn’t sure how or what. I eyed her as Morty handed her the glass. The way her hand wrapped around it, every (f/c) nail only accenting her fingertips made me think of how it would look wrapped around my cock. When she brought the glass to her lips, I felt myself twitch beneath my pants. I couldn’t believe myself. Here I was telling her we were never gonna happen, but all I wanted to do was have her suck me off with the same need she had for me earlier.

“R-Rick? A-are you okay?” Morty asked, bringing me back to reality.

“What- yeah, Morty,” I dismissed him, thinking it was between blue balls or getting myself off tonight as I crossed the garage.

“You should eat those, (y/n),” I said before exiting, stopping at the threshold and gesturing to the wafers. “Y-you know. Take care of yourself. No one else is gonna.”

My feet carried me one more step before solidifying my statement. “No one.”

I was ignoring the gut feeling that told me I didn’t actually want to leave. “ _Love isn’t a real thing. It’s just a disgusting ploy,”_ I repeated in my head like an anthem, not wanting to realize I was actually trying to convince myself of a belief I held firm to for so long. I shot the portal gun into the air and stepped through. I wished I could disconnect from my humanity as much as everyone thought I already had.

**-x-x-x-**

It was just so easy for him to leave me.

“It’s late,” my voice raised an octave in an attempt to pretend like absolutely nothing had happened. I looked at the small gap under the garage door, noticing the sunlight had dwindled.

“Yeah, it is. M-maybe you should try and get some sleep. It might make you feel better,” Morty tried to comfort me.

I doubted that sleep was ever going to be possible for me again after this. Just the mere notion of going up into the guest room and being alone with my thoughts had me anxiety ridden. I wasn’t even in the mood to drink myself to sleep, and that was when I knew I hit a new low.

“Morty,” I started, taking a wafer from its container and forcing myself to munch on it. “Are you, busy, tonight?”

He cocked a brow, and I shook my head.

“Never mind,” I sighed.

“I’ll go find Summer or something... Maybe we should just, keep our distance for a while,” I said, a bit solemn at the thought.

“Yeah.. I- I guess so,” he responded.

I was still hurt, he essentially crossed me, but I wasn’t as mad at him as I was at Rick. However, it had bad news written all over it to turn Morty into my sleeping buddy for the remainder of my stay. I needed time to get my shit together, if it was possible. I wasn’t too keen on the thought of ending up in some kind of nuthouse and having to explain all of this.

“Good night, Morty,” I said gently, squeezing his shoulder as I left the garage. He offered me a smile, following me out but going the opposite direction to his room upstairs.

The house was quiet and dimly lit throughout. My eyes had to adjust to an even darker setting inside as I walked into the living room.

“Summer?” I called out, still trying to stay quiet.

Usually she was still up, but I guess even she had called it a night early. I moved to the couch, plopping down on it and forcing my eyes to the television.

“Ball Fondlers,” I read aloud. “Weird.”

The exhaustion sunk in as I sat and watched, my eyes burning from the days tears and my eyelids begging to shut over them. I set down the wafers and closed my eyes for a just a moment, trying to forget that the day had just kicked my ass.

When I opened my eyes again, the T.V. was still on, illuminating the room. I peeled myself off of the couch and dragged myself up the stairs, hoping a shower would quell the ache that was starting to permeate through my body. The clock in my room read 1:08 AM and I rushed to get my PJ’s together. I searched for a baggy band t-shirt and a pair of lacy (f/c) panties. I was done trying to make the most out of this “vacation” with sexy nighties and cute slippers.

The light in the bathroom blinded me as I turned it on, quickly heading to turn the knobs in the shower. Stepping inside was like therapy in and or itself as I let the hot water cascade over my shoulders and down my frame before truly cleaning up and washing away the blood, sex and only temporarily: the sadness.

_What a day._

I had to force myself out of the shower, drying off with a fluffy red towel before kicking into my nightly routine of toothbrushing and face moisturizing. I used the hair dryer Summer lent me to dry my hair. I didn’t typically dry my hair that way, but the more noise I forced on myself, the less time I had to think. Suddenly feeling parched, I turned off the dryer and dragged my brush through my hair before making my way downstairs and into the kitchen for more water. My mind began to race in the quiet as I leaned on my elbows on the counter, sipping from my glass.

Minutes passed as I let my thoughts run free. I couldn’t believe so much came from my curiosity about his portal gun. I couldn’t believe that I thought he was such an intimidating and insane man just this past morning. More over, I _couldn’t fucking believe_ what a tangled web this became in just twenty-four hours. I rubbed the my face with a heavy hand, deciding I needed sleep. My eyes shut for two seconds as I took a quick breath and stood up again. Maybe it was the exhaustion, maybe it was that invisible magnet with industrial strength, but I set the glass down and made my way through the kitchen before standing in front the door I thought I’d never see again.

I lifted my hand for a moment, allowing it to hover over the door as I contemplated turning back.

A quick, soft shuffling was all I heard before the creaking noise of the door opening in front of me. There Rick stood, clearly having thought I would be someone else. He opened his mouth to speak, I assumed to reem me for showing up again, but I pressed my fingertips to his lips and briefly shut my eyes as I drew another breath. He seemed to have gotten the hint rather quickly as I reached for his hand and pulled him out of his room, silently making my way through the kitchen and up the stairs. I didn’t expect him to come with me so easily, but it seemed as though he were gliding behind me as I finally pulled him into my room and shut the door, locking it with one clean flick of the wrist. 

I pressed my back against the door as I turned to face him, staring at his countenance in nothing but the light coming from a street lamp and reflecting off of the snow outside of the window. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. He looked just as defeated as I must have, and just about everything in me was screaming to end it before it started... But my heart was singing a different tune as the familiar needy ache in my chest burned.

Not able to hold back anymore, I sighed and ran the short distance between him and where I was standing. His protective arms caught me in an intense embrace as I locked my lips with his, my kisses begging him for a closeness that I had never experienced in my life. His mouth met mine with the same urgency as his hands gripped onto me, tracing patterns over my skin under the shirt I wore. I pawed at his clothing, only breaking our kiss to take his shirt off. When he pulled mine off, his lips moved to my breasts, rolling his tongue over my pert nipples in between suckling kisses and titillating bites. This elicited the first moan of the night from me as I relished in the attention. Gently pushing him back onto the bed, I worked at undoing his belt and fly with one hand as I laid another passionate kiss on his lips. Our tongues met with the same desperation our bodies had, and when I finally got everything undone, I trailed my kisses down his neck and chest. The warmth of his skin was inviting as I let my dainty fingers roam before sliding off his pants and underwear completely.

My mouth watered at the thought of taking Rick down my throat. I shifted on my knees and wasted no time, taking his cock into my hand and turning the kisses I had been leaving on his stomach to delicate bites on the area surrounding his groin. I felt him grow rock hard as I began to stroke him, his eyes locked on my hand for a second, then taking in the view as a whole while I ran my tongue dangerously close to the base of his length. He leaned back on his elbow with a grunt, his free hand gripping onto the back of my head, pulling at the roots my hair. Another soft moan spilled past my lips.

“D-don’t be a tease, now, baby,” he breathed, pushing me down further. “You’re committed.”

I flashed a smirk up at him before running my tongue up along the length of his cock, allowing my warm breath to heighten the sensation. The familiar tingle in my core grew stronger as I locked eyes with him, taking his thick shaft into my mouth with a pleased hum.

There was nothing that could ever taste as divine as him as I slid my lips up and down, sucking on his length with desperation as I worked at stimulating him with my hand.

“ _Fuck_... that’s- that’s my good girl. Suck on daddy’s cock just like that.”

I removed my hand as he began to thrust up into my mouth, pushing his cock deeper into my throat. My throat tightened around him as I choked between a soft moan. Goosebumps rose on my skin as my mouth grew wetter, coating his cock. His groaning was sickeningly beautiful as I took him in as deep as possible. The taste of the pre-cum that beaded at the head excited my tongue as he pulled himself back out, a string of my saliva following.

“Oh yeah, l-look at that- making a fucking mess of yourself,” he ran his hand along the side of my jaw as I brought my hand back to his member, allowing it to slide off of the slick coating I had given him.

“I can’t help myself with you,” I confessed breathily as I pressed my face against his hand before sitting up again. I moved to slide my panties off, but his hands caught my wrists before I could start. His fingers hooked onto the waistband, pulling me closer and over him a bit further. He began sliding them down slowly, as though he wanted to tease himself with the sight of my pussy. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he noticed the tiny tattoo just on the inside of my hip bone.

“I didn’t see that before,” he said, leaning in even closer to my sweet spot as he continued to pull my underwear down. I reached for the back of his head and neck with both hands as he slid them down completely, shifting to help him toss them aside.

“You were too busy trying to fuck me to tears,” I quipped with my own smirk, my eyes closing as his lips pressed against my tattoo. I bit into my lower lip, feeling him move closer and closer to the flower between my thighs.

“D-don’t think that won’t happen again,” he said, giving me no time to respond properly.

“Ah, _fuck_...” I breathed as his tongue slipped between my folds, gliding over my increasingly sensitive clit. He gripped onto my backside as he brought me closer to his mouth, swirling his warm tongue in small circles without mercy. I moaned, bucking my hips ever so slightly as he lapped up my arousal, groaning against my soft skin. He pressed his lips against me, a light sucking sensation following. I dug my hand into his blue hair, my core sizzling with need as he began to press kiss after kiss into my flesh.

“So fucking wet for me.. god damn,” he groaned, pulling away and licking his lips unashamed, savoring the taste of me this time with fervency. I was aching for his cock, my center dripping with anticipation of the kind of release only he could give me.

Unable to handle any more of the delicious foreplay, I moved back and leaned down, my lips meeting his again. Tasting myself on him only pushed me further as he leaned back into the bed, bringing me down with him. I felt his thick cock slide between my folds and ground against him slowly before taking him all the way in one movement. I gasped against his lips as his hand made its way back to my hair. His grip was possessive as he tugged my head back to watch me while he thrust into my pussy, an electrifying energy coursing between us.

“I could fuck you forever,” I whimpered as quietly as I was able while his other hand slapped my ass, the sound almost echoing through the quiet room.

“ _Mmf_ , I’m all yours,” I moaned again.

“You gotta- fuck, say that again,” he rasped against my lips through gasps of his own as he continued to fuck me, his cock sending me into a spiral of heated pleasure. I loved it when he gave into me; when he let himself feel the same way about me that I did about him. My heart felt as though it were going to beat out of my chest as I bit into my lip. It could’ve been daze of lust that consumed me, but I hung on his every word, wanting nothing else in this world but to satisfy him.

“I’m all yours, Rick,” I breathed, “I’ll do anything you want me to.. Anything.”

“Tell me what- what you want from me,” he muttered, the sound of him thrusting into my wetness getting me even hotter as he grasped onto my hair tighter and sat on his elbow again. My hips met with his pace as carnal instinct kicked in, one of my hands clutching onto his bare chest while my other arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

“I wanna live to make you happy..” I almost squeaked, trying to speak between the moans that I couldn’t control anymore. “I want you to treat me like I’m just a fuck toy to you. I wanna feel you blow your load inside of me... _Oh_ , _shit_..” I trailed off, feeling myself slide closer into my climax. 

“I wanna...” I breathed, his groaning becoming louder and thrusting sloppier, but increasingly harder. “I wanna cum all over your cock _all_ night...” I pressed a clumsy kiss to his lips, an unspoken connection pleading him to take the air from my lungs. “I _need_ you to fuck me like you own me, daddy.. Tell me there’s no other girl out there like me,” I said vainly, the tone of my voice exuding lewdity as I felt my core heat up with the blissful tingling feeling I never wanted to end. I wanted to hear him admit it, I wanted to hear him tell me what I’d been dying to hear, even if it were just in the heat of the moment. It didn't matter to me if it were a lie as long as it came from his mouth. He pounded into me, hitting every spot that I needed him to as I drew in a lengthy breath and drew out an even lengthier moan. 

“ _Oh god_....”

“Fuck baby, you’re such a slut,” he gasped as I came. “There isn’t- t-there is no other girl like you,” he rasped, his words like an angelic melody to me. “T-there never will be another fucking girl like you,” he groaned, leaving a bite under my chin as my head fell back. 

I could’ve lived off of his admission, truthful not. I allowed myself to let go, collapsing just slightly and burying my face in the crook of his neck as I called his name into his shoulder. My body writhed with the sweet sensations my release, and he didn’t let up either. His cock throbbed inside of me, the sensitivity of my soaked walls and pulsing clit intensifying every little movement he made into me.

“Do it again,” he demanded. “Cum for me again, babygirl.”

It wasn’t hard to do- my core was still throbbing with the fire that felt as though it might never be quelled. His hand curtly connected with the flesh on my ass, a dull pain from earlier lingering beneath the surface. My back arched and his hand reached down to rub my clit quickly enough that it almost felt like a vibration. His other hand held me down on his cock by my hip as he relentlessly fucked me into another orgasm.

“Oh god, don’t stop!” I cried helplessly.

The feeling was exceptionally more intense than before with the extra stimulation, and my head began to spin as I clawed at the comforter with one hand and dug my nails into his shoulder with the other. I was on cloud nine as I loudly whispered out his name like a broken record, holding my breath while I wrapped myself up in my second dose of my own personal brand of heroin.

Rick tried to stifle his own cry of animalistic ecstasy in the quiet of the night as I began to regain my grip on the world around me.

“Holy- my fucking god, oh, _(y/n)_ ,” he groaned, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Feeling my pussy throb around his shaft twice over must’ve thrown him completely over the edge. His cum seeped out of my core with each and every hard thrust as he rode out his release. I tried to muffle my own moans with my hand as he rolled his hips slowly before pulling out, leaving me with the delectably warm feeling between my thighs. 

My body relaxed and I caught my breath against his lips, leaving slow kisses between every inhale. One hand tangled in my hair and the other held my back as he shifted to lay on top of me, keeping his lips on mine with the neediness I had only wished he’d shown me earlier. I wrapped his neck in the crook of my elbows as I sighed softly into the kiss, the bed cradling me like it knew the kind of day I had. He still tasted like liquor despite his having me, too, but to me it tasted like home and excitement.

He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine with a sigh that sounded both exhausted and disappointed. I suddenly couldn’t blame him if that’s what it was. Maybe it was the fact that we were playing so dangerously that kept us attached. Maybe it _was_ just some dark fate. But I knew I couldn’t stay away, and I hoped he couldn’t either. We both allowed ourselves to slip into it this time, regardless of what we knew could happen. The stakes were high but the feeling I got from him kept me higher. That was all I needed.

Rick stayed quiet, picking himself up and laying next to me. His breathing was still heavy as I pulled at a large blanket that sat at the foot of the bed. He was in deep thought, I could tell, but I was finally thoroughly exhausted. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I didn’t want to ruin what this was, either. Hoping not to push the envelope too far, I scooted a bit closer to him and pulled the blanket over him and then myself. Reminding myself that he was unpredictable, I took a deep, grounding breath. The last thing I wanted was for him to leave me in the lurch again. I settled in and closed my eyes, but not a moment passed before he pulled me in closer to him with one arm, draping it around my shoulder.

A feeling of being content washed over me, and it felt as though it had been years since I’d truly been at peace. I drifted into a deep and dreamless slumber, my final thought being that I would finally confront him about our situation in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings for you, reader!
> 
> You should know I will thank you with every single chapter because it means so much that you're willing to sit down and read my work! <3  
> Your feedback is the air I breathe and I love talking to you guys, seriously.  
> AKA, kudos, comments, it's all amazing and appreciated and you are the best!  
> Thank you :')


	10. Tempting Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to find out what dimension Miami Rick is from for a previous chapter and found a couple of answers. I read that Miami Morty is officially from C-69 (allegedly) so I went with that. If I got it wrong, please let me know and I’ll switch it!

My eyes opened in a panic due to a loud clattering that sounded like it came from just outside my door. There was no time for my mind to register that I was awake as I gasped, my hand reaching to shield my eyes from the light of day.

“How _could_ you!” I heard, followed by a loud thud against the wall. I took my hand off of my eyes slowly, peering around at the ceiling before rolling over. The same words crept into my mind as I realized the spot next to me was empty.

“Do you have no limit, dad?”

It was Beth. She was utterly pissed, and from what I heard, utterly drunk. But at least I knew Rick hadn’t completely left. Yet.

“What time is it?” I muttered to myself, looking at the clock that hung on the wall. 12:30. _Shit._ I’d slept in.

I had seen Beth partake in wine, it wasn’t unusual to me. The jokes about her that floated around the house seemed like fabrications, or exaggerations at the very least. The whole time I was at the Smith house, I hadn’t seen her go overboard once. It occurred to me that just because I hadn’t seen her, didn’t mean it wasn’t true. She sounded like she’d been hitting the bottle pretty hard.

“S-sweetie, you were dreaming. Go take your wine and complain about something else,” I heard Rick say. 

“And now you’re leaving,” she mewled through a sob that didn’t seem to fully escape.

“Beth, c’mon, this isn’t necessarily a bad thing.. Is it, Rick?” Jerry questioned snidely. 

“Fuck off, Jerry. You don’t need to rub it in.”

“Everything can finally go back to normal. I can even move back in, you know, to help out,” Jerry continued. 

Beth seemed to ignore him, speaking only to Rick. 

“I was just hoping it was Morty, watching some.. some HBO porno. Not my father fucking our guest!”

 _Whoah. Okay._  

I shot straight up in bed, seeing stars for a few seconds as the head rush kicked in from the sudden movement. I held the blanket over my chest and brought my hand to my forehead. Of course I couldn’t catch a break, there was stress to be had and rules to be broken. 

The carpet was warm where the sun beamed through the window as I hopped off the bed, haphazardly wrapping myself up in the blanket and stumbling to the closet. He was obviously on his way out, and I needed to catch him before he left. Not sure of how I would avoid the meltdown outside of the room, I decided winging it sounded like a good idea. Still half asleep, I didn’t have the time to be mad about his departure. In fact, I realized I should’ve expected it. I was mid-thought and halfway around the bed when the door flew open. 

_Oh shit._

“You,” she spat, and I automatically drew into myself. 

“What kind of person sleeps with someone’s father!” 

“Someone’s mother, Beth. L-leave her alone, it was- it was my fault.”

Rick was sticking up for me, something I’d never expected. He also seemed completely unamused at the entire situation. His face was deadpan as he tried to pull her out of the room. 

“I..” was all that would come out of my mouth.

“What’s going on here?” Summer asked, appearing in the doorway.

“Nothing, Summer, don’t you have, I don’t know, something better to do like painting your nails o-or losing your shit over Justin Bieber?” Rick asked, sarcasm laying on thick. 

“Now he’s leaving again. Again! I walk on eggshells everyday, hoping no one in this house does something to push him out!” Beth cried, repeating herself as though no one heard her last time. She broke free from Rick’s grip, clutching onto a bottle of red wine and bumping into the dresser as she approached me. 

“Whore,” she spat, and the softest pang of hurt made its presence known within me.

“Beth, honey, that’s not necessary,” Jerry said, trying to calm her down as he followed her in to coax her out. “It was only a matter of time, anyway.”

“Fucking my dad wasn’t necessary!” She hissed in return. 

“Grandpa Rick! Ew!” Summer chimed in. “I mean, no offense, (y/n), but he’s like... my grandpa..” Her expression twisted in secondhand embarrassment.

“I’m sorry..” I voiced just above a whisper. 

I was caught like a deer in headlights. I had nothing else to say but sorry. A suffocating panic rose into my chest as I backed away, almost tripping on the blanket I wore. One night of bliss and this is what I get? Granted, the ribbon of what held that redenvouz together was far from pure. It was laced with thin threads of regret and worry, but it was bliss nonetheless. What kind of sick joke was my life becoming?

I had a feeling I wasn’t welcome anymore as I watched Jerry help Beth stand. They all seemed to loom over me as I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak, but no words would dare let themselves be heard. Even my mind had exited the situation and left me to deal with the repercussions alone.

“O-okay, that’s enough of this bullshit,” Rick said curtly, pushing past Beth and Jerry and shooting the portal behind me.

“You’ll get over it,” he told them, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him.

On the other side, I was in shock. The portal closed up and there were no eyes on me anymore. There was no one reprimanding me, no one judging me. However, I was still reeling from explosion.

“Y-you good?” He asked me, lifting his brow with an awkward expression and shooting ambivalent fingerguns in my direction.

“Am.. I... good?” I began, slipping into an uncontrollable rant like a California mudslide. “Am I good? No. I most certainly am not good. You wanna know why? Why I’m not good?”

“Not particularly,” he responded, taking a swig from his flask. It was more of a rhetorical question to me.

“I’m not good because every time I turn around you’re fucking me over. Let’s go get high, oh sorry- you’re just a groupie. I’m gonna fuck you ‘cause I can’t handle you being with someone else, oh wait, it was just pity fuck. Here you are dead and I’m crying over it, just kidding, you’re fucking disposable!”

I snapped. I didn’t mean to snap, but I couldn’t help it. He stayed quiet, looking at a watch on his wrist as I continued on, too caught up in my own pity party to care. I knew he was listening, no matter how coy he wanted to play.

“And then- _and then_ , you let me bring you into my room last night. And you fucked me like you needed me. And then.. you stayed... And I think, _that_ is what hurts the most,” I sighed heavily as I calmed down, sitting on the ground in my blanket and crossing my arms.

“Because you do care. But you won’t show it. I can take the abuse from your family,” I said, trying to forget the fright that nearly suffocated me. “But it’s starting to feel like you do it because you know I’ll take it regardless.”

It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity skipped by before he spoke.

“Are you done? I got a -urrp- a thing here at 1,” he said, his tone flat. I looked at him incredulously.

“How did I know that was going to be pointless?” I mused.

“E-everything’s pointless, don’t you get it? You’re getting your panties in a bunch because we fucked twice, like we’re supposed to be some little fairytale couple and live happily ever after. We’re not. N-none of this shit matters.”

“If nothing matters why won’t you get close to me?” I retorted.

“Oh, oh yeah, asking the hard questions,” he said rolling his eyes and walking off. “You know, for someone who just saw themselves get blown to hell, your priories here- t-they’re a little fucked up.”

I stood up, lifting the blanket around my ankles and following him.

“Doesn’t that tell you anything?” I asked defeatedly. He had to see it. He had to see that I didn’t care about the way things ended up for me. I just wanted to spend whatever time I had left with him.

“It tells me you’re fu-urrp-cking stupid. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. And frankly, I couldn’t care less. You can annoy me all you want, I’m not entertaining it.”

Heat rose into my cheeks, rising through my face like those cartoons I watched as a kid. Anything I said now on the matter would be futile. I poured my heart and hurt out to him, and he only reflected it back to me, not absorbing it at all.

“You could at least take me somewhere to get fucking clothes,” I complained, changing the subject as I walked beside him. My day was off to such a wonderful start.

“I don’t think you deserve them, sweetheart,” he said with a sly grin, and I had enough.

I held the blanket under my arms and pulled at his lab coat, fighting with him to reach my hand into whatever pocket I could find.

“W-what the fuck?” He said, catching his balance and trying to swat my hands away.

When I caught hold of what I was looking for, I yanked my hand back, turning around.

“G-give me my fucking portal gun!” He demanded, reaching around my frame to grab at it as I tried to fidget with the settings, the concept still lost on me.

“Y-you’re gonna break it! Just tell me what you need!”

I stopped, turning to face him again, clutching the gun to my chest. “Take me home. Put my room in Florida back on there and let me go home.”

The scowl on his face fell and a hesitance set in. It didn’t seem like he wanted me to go as he looked down at the gun, changing the setting.

“Here,” he grumbled, looking away with that perpetual eye roll.

I took the gun, firing it next to me without skipping a beat and holding it back out to him.

“Now set it so I can get back.”

“C’mon!”

“Just do it,” I snarled exhaustedly.

He snatched the gun from my hand, setting the location again. When I noticed he stopped, I snatched it right back.

“H-how do you know you can trust me? I could’ve set that thing to anywhere in the universe, baby, you’d be gone for good. O-outta my hair.” The smug tone in his voice was unaware it was about to be defeated.

“Because you want me to come back,” I said, my voice light and airy.

“I don’t need you,” he snapped.

“And you think I need you?” I asked before popping back through the shining void.

**-x-x-x-**

‘She didn’t need me.’ Could’ve fooled me. That little monologue was priceless though, I’d give her that much. I was always one for bringing the passion out in a woman, but that was something else. I couldn’t take (y/n) serious in that blanket anyway, not that I would’ve taken any of it with a grain of salt to begin with. She was acting out because she had my dick and not my heart. Big surprise.

After last night, it was clear we were both making this mistake. I forced myself to blame her solely for it. I had plenty of opportunity to say no, to not take advantage of the situation we were presented with. I wasn’t good at making those good guy decisions. There was no good guy left in me to be had, she had to have known that. Even if I tried to be ‘good’ to her, it’d be for nothing. The fact that I was even contemplating bothered me.

When Beth approached me she was four sheets to the wind. I didn’t know what the hell was going to transpire but I sure as fuck didn’t think it was going to be some intervention about who I can and can’t sleep with. I told her I was leaving again, which I was. But once Beth started tearing her a new one, I just couldn’t leave the kid behind. I was an asshole, but (y/n) didn’t deserve to be thrown to the wolves like that. Not on my behalf. Even if she did steal my gun and cause this whole ordeal to begin with. The ground crunched beneath my feet as the place I was looking for became visible. The surrounding area was grimy, but it didn’t bother me any as I got caught up in my thoughts again.

I was stuck until I could find another way to ditch her. I took a long swig, the metal of my flask cold in my hand. I should’ve changed the coordinates to somewhere else; somewhere she’d be safe, far away from me. The burning question was whether or not I could resist following her. Not wanting to face that weakness just yet, I did as she asked. Caring was another ugly instinctual human facet that I’d like to get rid of. But time passing by made it harder not to care. She’d been opening up to me like a flower, and with each petal that opened, I’d pluck it off her dumb stem and stomp it into the ground. I didn’t make wishes on them, I didn’t hope for the best. There were no such thing as miracles. If I broke her first, she couldn’t break me.

It was so easy to fuck her, though, Jesus Christ. It wasn’t some drawn out affair, didn’t take any wining and dining like the dumb bimbos around every dimension needed. I also forced myself to think it was anything other than we just didn’t need that with the connection that was already there.

The look on her face when I opened the door last night screamed internal conflict and innocence, yet I couldn’t deny myself her affection when I wasn’t truly opposed to having it. When we were in that position, it was even easier to forget about the noise of the situation. Being inside of her felt natural, and letting myself recount the way she tasted when I had my tongue shoved in her pussy was dangerous. I shut my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I approached the club to meet up with another Rick. There was no pretending I wasn’t desperate to find anything to distract me from (y/n). Convincing myself that I wasn’t feeling anything for her became a more complex situation than I expected. Still, I didn’t want to face that particular sheet of music, yet either.

**-x-x-x-**

The portal closed behind me and I found myself in my room again. At one point, it was my only form of stability; a reminder that everything was still real. Now that I’d seen something completely different happening within this house, my safe space crumbled to pieces around me. I threw the portal gun onto the bed and the blanket off of my body, moving swiftly to my closet and throwing the doors open. There was nothing on my mind but getting back at him as I threw hangers and hangers worth of clothing onto the floor with a vengeance. A wide, shit-eating grin crossed my features as I pulled out the hanger I was looking for. Being my favorite outfit, I already had the whole ensemble placed together. I decided long ago that there were no other articles of clothing that could ever pair with them the same way.

Turning around, I caught a glimpse of my nude figure in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of my room. I was covered in purple and blue, some bruises bigger than others. My waist had deep purple lines on it, and I assumed those were his fingers. My neck was peppered with splotches of red- forget about my rear end. I stared at myself for a moment, flashes of our encounters burning through my memory as I ran my fingers over each blemish. His small act of kindness at the bar, his hesitation to touch me when we hit K-Lax, his rage when he caught Morty and I; his passion when we found ourselves vanquished last night.

How only a day and a half had passed since I took that damn gun, I couldn’t say. It already felt like we had known each other for eternities. Well, according to Morty, we just might have. I brought myself back, rushing to my ensuite bathroom and taking the quickest shower of my life. The hot water soothed and irritated my frame as I tried to wash my thoughts down the drain. When I dried off, I slathered myself with a (f/s) scented lotion and doused myself with the matching perfume.

My hair was styled and my makeup was nearly finished as I dragged a black eyeliner pencil under my eyes, smudging it before winging out my top lid and coating on mascara. My (e/c) peepers were enhanced by two hundred. It wasn’t often I went this far with makeup. I preferred a more natural look day-to-day, but it wasn’t a day-to-day kind of day. He wasn’t going to be able to resist me anymore, I refused to allow it. If it meant I had to doll myself up to tear him apart, I would.

It was time to bring out the big guns. I draped my towel over a hook on the wall and slid into a black thong and the matching chantilly lace garter belt. I opted out of a bra, sliding into a midriff top of the same color next. It had a plunging neckline and clung to my physique, showing my tits off in a way that almost made _me_ blush. I looked in the mirror and a sex kitten stared back. A flutter of confidence swept over me as I lifted a mini skirt around my hips and rolled the final piece of thigh high fishnet stockings into the hooks that hung from the garter belt. Dita Von Teese had nothing on me once I left the bathroom and slipped into a pair of heeled boots.

I sat on my bed, looking down at myself. Bruised and battered, dressed like a high class hooker. All of this for a man who probably wouldn’t even bat at eye at me anyway. I was going to give it hell though- this was my Sandy in Grease moment. I ran to the bathroom and sprayed a few more spurts of perfume to stick on my clothes, striking a sexy pose in the mirror again to boost my confidence. Everything clung just right. I exhaled walked back out, grabbing the gun off the bed and rolling my shoulders. I silently hoped that he put the right coordinates in as I fired the gun at the wall. Running on nothing but bravery, I walked through.

My heels clacked on the floor as I stormed in, clocking Rick seated in a booth in the back of what looked like a mostly empty club. It was the middle of the day, making the lack of patrons less surprising, but the few that were there made themselves known with whistles and cat calls in my direction. The attention from them wasn’t what I wanted. I was on my own little mission.

When I approached the booth, I slid the portal gun across the table and leaned down, pressing my palms onto the edge and giving him a nice show of my ample cleavage.

“Hey, Rick,” I said simply.

Where were cameras when you needed them? The expression on his face when he looked up was priceless. His eyes were wide, his lips puckered. The glass in his hand might’ve shattered if he didn’t watch himself. He was entirely shocked, and it was my turn to soak up the satisfaction.

“I- y-you-“

“What?” I asked. “Never seen a girl before?”

He eyed me, starting at my red lips and moving down to my pleather boots, doing a horrible job of hiding what he was thinking. A small smile pulled at my lips as he shifted in his seat.

“A-are you trying to get backstage at Gun N’ Roses or something?”

I shrugged, playing coy as I wrapped a lock of hair around my finger and slid into the seat next to him. My other hand reached for the collar of his lab coat, my fingers pulling on it to bring him closer.

“You want a groupie, I’ll give you a groupie,” I breathed against his ear, smelling the liquor that just seemed to be a natural scent on him. When I pulled back and let him go, I let my eyes roam over his face. He swallowed hard and brought his glass to his lips.

“You’re a piece of work,” he stated. “Y-you better get out of here before C-69 gets here. He’s already fuckin’ late, h-he’ll be here any minute.”

Ever defiant, I took a drink from his glass and exhaled, setting it down.

“Nope,” I said matter-of-flactly.

“It wasn’t a god damn question.”

“You put these coordinates in, where else am I gonna go?”

“I-I didn’t think he’d be so late. I thought by the time you got done doing... that,” he said, gesturing to my outfit. “We’d be done, he wouldn’t even know you exist.”

I didn’t bother questioning who C-69 was. Instead, I assumed jealousy was at play. That was new, too. A grin made its way onto my face.

“You didn’t want him to know I exist?”

“D-don’t get fuckin’ used to it, okay. I just don’t feel like having to explain to your parents why you went missing.”

Did he really think someone was going to steal me from him? I was completely amused.

“Uh-huh,” I said, taking his hand and placing it over my thigh slowly. “Sure.”

“God,” he sighed, leaning his head back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling with a grimace. When I removed my hand from his, his fingertips grazed my exposed flesh, inching over the material of my stocking.

An anxious feeling crept into my chest while I watched him, my heart palpitating relentlessly. It was too good to be true when he swept me up in one quick movement, pegging me against the cushion of the seat. I couldn’t control the gasp as I latched a hand around his shoulder.

“You’re really testing my limits here, (y/n),” he spoke gruffly into my ear this time as his hand made its way back to squeeze my thigh.

“Then don’t limit yourself,” I whispered.

A silence hung between us as I absentmindedly fiddled with a button on his lab coat with the other hand. His face remained in my hair, his breath tickling my neck. He began to shake his head.

“I can’t save you,” he said quietly. His honesty was startling as I wrapped my head around it. Part of me wanted to believe that I was finally breaking down the wall he built. Another part of me shouted that he ran hot and cold.

“You don’t have to save me,” I assured, listening to the part that wanted to keep this going. “I don’t want to be saved. I want to be hopelessly wrapped up in you.”

He snorted. “Y-you don’t know what you want.”

“Rick, please,” I pleaded quietly, the noise around us from the few creatures enjoying themselves a little too early masking our conversation. His hand slid up my thigh as he leaned into me some more, pressing a kiss to my jawline. My eyes fluttered shut and my back instinctively arched as my chest rose against his. 

“Please,” he drew out, mimicking me. “Parading yourself around like that- I-I could devour you, princess,” he said, his tone almost warning.

As much as I wanted him, to feel every inch of him take me right where I was, I was craving the mental aspect we had just tapped into for the first time. I sighed into his touch as his fingers slipped under my skirt, lightly grazing the lace of my underwear before pressing against it. My breathing staggered as I tried to focus on the topic I was trying to pick apart that I hadn’t expected to get to at all. My original plan was working, but now it kept me from what I wanted in a whole other way. 

“That wasn’t-“ I stifled a soft moan as his fingers rubbed me. “That’s not what I was asking for,” I heard him chuckle at my weakness.

“P-please what, then, sweetheart?” He questioned, still not letting up on my crotch. I swallowed and slightly shook my head, bringing my hands to either side of his face and staring him in the eye. 

“Please let me fall in lo-“

“C-137!” I heard his voice fast approaching call out, and I clenched my jaw shut at the sudden interruption. He immediately pulled off of me.

“Oh-ho, there we go! Where the hell have you been? They got started without you over there,” he said, throwing his thumb in the direction of what looked like some embarrassingly rowdy creatures at a pool table. I stared at the table in front of me, trying to focus on keeping my cool. I couldn’t help but be a little angry. Finally having my moment of brash honesty and then being rudely interrupted was frustrating.

“Get out,” Rick said, pushing me out of the booth while I slid out as though none of the events we’d just gotten lost in had just happened.

“G-god damn, Rick. W-who’s this piece of ass, huh?”

My hotheadedness kicking in, I looked up to give him a piece of my mind. When my eyes met his, my mouth hung open.

“ _You_..”

Rick C-69 slid his sunglasses down his nose, his eyes wandering over my frame lecherously. That pink lab coat and those dumb shades sent a chill down my spine and a queasiness through my gut. I realized it wasn’t that Rick was jealous. It was that he knew this was going to be the deal that ended my life down the road.

“You heard of me? Probably- w-who hasn’t, am I right? I only wish I’d heard of you sooner..” he growled.

They both laughed, Rick patted him on the back a few times before they sat opposite each other, leaving me standing in shock at the end of the table. So much for standing up for me. Not only was it surprising to see Rick flourish as some kind of happy-go-lucky guy, it was fear-instilling to see him hanging out with the very person who was supposed to kill me. I didn’t want to think that Morty was right. Why wouldn’t he just avoid all of this? It wasn’t that he couldn’t save me, he apparently just didn’t want to. He certainly hadn’t been dying to push me out when he told me to leave. Hurt crossed through my heart again.

“Are you just gonna stand there all day?” My Rick asked.

“She yours?” C-69 chimed in before I could answer, taking another look at me as he lit a cigar. I was caught in the crossfire, nothing more than a distraction. It crossed my mind to walk away, until I heard my Rick respond.

“Nah, no way. I found her. Too cheap to wanna keep. Y-you gotta be careful with these ones. They’re fun but, you don’t take ‘em home to meet the family.”  
I shot a look at him, disbelief written all over my face.

“Excus-“

“Well she’s pretty hot. Tight ass, fuckin’ sweet rack. H-how much, sweetheart?” He asked me, leaning back in his seat and digging into his coat as tendrils of smoke drifted around his face. With a thud, he placed a gun on the table in front of him; a gun I recognized. I snorted, crossing my arms and attempting to suppress the anger that was accruing.

“You couldn’t afford me.”

“I’ve got all the money in the world, baby, try me. Unless it’s coke you’re after, I-I got that too.”

“She’s- she doesn’t play nice,” my Rick said, drinking from his glass again. “You don’t want her. Now, a-about what we were here for,” he changed the subject. C-69 sat up again, turning his attention to Rick.

“I’m kinda surprised you reached out,” C-69 commented.

“Coke works,” I spoke up, and they both looked at me, each with a different expression on his face.

“Oh yeah, sweetie? Wanna- gonna show me what a good time looks like?” C-69 purred.

I plucked the cigar from his mouth, hanging it between my own lips and leaning down close to him before puffing on the Cuban and keeping it between my fingers.

“Feisty, this one,” he chuckled, nodding to Rick.

“Only if you teach me how to use that big gun of yours,” I smirked at him before turning my head in my Rick’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn reader, lookin' like a video vamp!  
> I am so excited to write this next chapter! You guys are the best for sticking around! "A hundred years forever, you and me, a hundred years!"  
> Thank you so much always and forever for the feedback and spending time reading <3


	11. Bonnie and Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I know, slow-burning the hell out of you guys. This story is dripping from my pores, I can't help it!  
> Thank you so much for sticking around! 
> 
> And awayyyyyy we go!

Didn’t he see what was playing out here? Didn’t he see that this was the chain reaction that caused the inside of my head to drip out onto the floor? I had to take matters into my own hands.

“That’s a deal I can make,” C-69 said, a devious grin tugging at his lips as his hand reached to connect with my rib cage.

My Rick was visibly tense. His jaw clenched and his fingertips began to lose color around the glass he held. I tried to conceal the disgust that piled up like snow in my chest through a smirk as my eyes met C-69’s again.

“I trust you wouldn’t make a bad deal, Rick,” I assured, my tone ever sultry as I reached for the gun on the table.

Sex permeated from him as his eyes fell on my breasts, not bothering to pretend as though he weren’t taking in a heaping helping of the view.

“Ah, but- I-I have one request of you first, doll face.”

I eyed him, puffing on the cigar before he retrieved it from my mouth.

“And what might that be?” I asked, my head falling to one side as I brought the gun closer. The way it felt in my hand sent a sizzling spike through my core.

“I-I’m still paying for her, Rick,” my Rick spoke up, his glass meeting the tabletop with a crack.

“I’ll split you the difference, h-how ‘bout that?” He responded, not taking his eyes off of me.

“I don’t like sharing,” Rick said through what sounded like gritted teeth, causing C-69 and myself to finally look over at him.

There was a fire in his eyes again, and it didn’t occur to me until that moment that he’d been trying to play me off as some prostitute to throw C-69 off of our trail. It would be like me to fuck something that simple up.

“You-“ he snorted, unable to hide his amusement. “You don’t like sharing? That’s rich. N-nice one,” he finished, pulling me down into the booth and onto his lap. I tried to relax; tried to take this as normal as possible. A breathy laugh was all I could manage as I tentatively placed a hand over his shoulder, my other hand still gripping onto the gun.

“Y-you’re gonna get on that pole over there, sweetie, a-and you’re gonna show me that body before I buy it. Maybe then, I’ll let you play with my toys.” He took the gun from my hand and slid it back down the table, nodding his head in the direction of five empty poles near the center of the room.

“What?” I asked incredulously before catching myself. “What, do you mean?” I drew out. “Don’t tell me this old thing isn’t giving you a good look,” I forced a giggle.

“I- I can see the damage he’s already done,” he pointed out, pressing a finger against a bruise on my neck as though I weren’t anything more than a piece of meat. I winced, the pain emanating through the area. “I’m not after paying the difference for- for damaged goods.”

I looked at Rick, hoping that he’d help me out of whatever was about to transpire. When he shrugged his shoulders and dismissed me via a wave of his hand, I knew he was getting some kind of jolly out of it.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Show him what you got,” he smirked.

Okay. Point to Gryffindor. Fucker.

I smiled sarcastically at him as C-69 helped me back up and tapped my ass on the way out of the booth. I tousled my hair, trying to find a way to follow through with getting my hands on that gun. Kill or be killed was all that ran through my head. He looked like my Rick, sure, but as long as I could still see my Rick, it wouldn’t feel like I murdered the only man I’ve ever felt so strongly for.

My heels echoed as I made my way toward the stage. I hadn’t quite realized how big the club was when I’d first stormed through in a tizzy, nor did I realize there were quite a few more people than I’d expected. I’d pole danced at clubs before, drinks with the girls always found me in those kinds of positions. But stripping for strangers was a horse of another color. I’d always admired those girls, and I guessed my chance to be one, if only for a moment, had finally arrived.

“H-hey! Play something for the girl. She wants to get down,” I heard Rick -I assumed and hoped C-69- call out.

A beat passed and music filled the atmosphere. The creatures that were around began to hoot and holler, drinks sloshing around in their hands. There were only a few steps to the stage but they felt like an endless amount as I climbed them. I cracked my neck discreetly, nervously cracking my knuckles next. A shaky hand met a glowing neon pole in the middle, and when I turned to face the booth, their eyes were on nothing but me. C-69’s shades were on the tip of his nose, and he was practically foaming at the mouth. My Rick looked just as lust-craved. The sight of him calmed me down slightly, and I decided I was putting on a show for him- no one else. Another surge of confidence lit me up like a shooting star.

With an inhale I slid my hand up the pole, walking around it with a sway in my hips. Psyching myself up got easier and easier as I immersed myself in the music. It wasn’t like what we had at home, but it definitely set the mood. I threw my head back, my hair cascading around my shoulders in waves. I heard a Rick whistle from the booth. I wanted to laugh- at myself for doing this and at him for letting me, but quickly tucked it away as I began to dance, my hips shaking left to right slowly as I pressed my frame against the pole. The neon made it warm as I daintily hung off of it, wrapping my leg around it before sliding into a spin. My body was in time with every beat as I continued on, pressing my back against it.

Growing up, I’d always heard that women like Marilyn Monroe “made love to the camera.” I made love to the pole as I slipped out of my skirt, revealing the garter belt I wore. The straps to my midriff top had fallen around my arms and my eyelids drifted into a hazy gaze as I writhed to the music. I was getting too caught up in it; too lost for my own good. The attention I was garnering felt amazing, and the men throwing whatever money they had from whatever planet they came from at my feet excited me in a way I hadn’t felt before. I didn’t bother to look at the booth anymore- I was doing this for me now. A permanent breathlessness settled in as I began to slide down to the stage, ready to crawl for my rowdy audience.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting pop rang through the room, cutting me short as I caught my breath all at once. Trying to find out where it came from, I pushed locks of hair out of my face. Everyone was quickly lost in confusion and an unsettling fear at the noise. My eyes were scanning past the men that surrounded the stage. The booth was empty.

“(Y/n)! Time to fucking go!” I heard Rick yell at me over the music from where the bar was, catching my attention immediately. I bent down and scooped up my skirt, leaping off of the stage and trying to slide back into it hastily. I felt hands all over my body, trying to get a piece of what they’d just been drooling over. I tried to fight them off as I caught up with Rick, suddenly realizing how much the crowd had grown while I was metaphorically “away.”

“He just shot that guy!” I heard someone yell from beside me. My eyes immediately fell back on Rick as I tried to comprehend what was happening. He was slamming his portal gun into his hand, seeing as though he couldn’t get it to work. Panic settled in as I heard another voice.

“She’s in on it with him!”

“Fuck!” I yelled, not bothering to make sure my skirt was straight as I tried to push my way past what felt like a wall of people to escape from whatever might’ve been coming for me. I saw the green orb come to life in front of him, and I’d never been so happy to see it. My hand reached out when I approached him, and he stretched out to grab mine. Before he could take my hand, someone gripped onto my shoulder, causing him to just miss me as I felt myself lurch backward.

“(Y/n)!” He called out, a different kind of pain on his features fading in my eyes. I couldn’t speak; couldn’t call his name out in return. All I felt was an effervescent tingle as my body went limp and my mind blacked out.

**-x-x-x-**

There were no words that could’ve possibly described how fucking horny that girl made me while she worked that pole. That outfit she walked in with reminded me of the countless chicks I had during The Flesh Curtains days. Sweet nostalgic pussy in the new age, what else could an old man ask for? I really had no idea what she was going to do when I gave her the go-ahead to put on a show for C-69. Her reaction made me think she was going look like a baby deer up there, but I was genuinely surprised at the moves she pulled out. Her sex was amazing, I guess I shouldn’t have been too surprised. Being confined in that booth was like a sick punishment. She had me so distracted that I couldn’t even get my shit together enough to follow through with my plan, and when I did, it was a sloppy execution. _I’m a fucking genius, why did this girl untangle me so badly?_

I clocked C-69 in the head while he was distracted by (y/n). At least I did him the favor of going out with a babe in his sights, even if I had to suck up the envy that pumped through me like battery acid- especially when he had her in his lap. I didn’t want to think about what he would’ve done to her if I didn’t take his ass out. I knew myself too well.

It was too late when I remembered that this wasn’t a place that took to murder too kindly. On top of it all, she must’ve messed up my gun when she was trying to plug all those numbers into it to get back to Florida. I was surprised it even got her back to the club. The delay is what got us in the end. Had it just worked on time, I would’ve gone in and grabbed her myself. We would’ve been golden.

We would’ve been fucking golden.

But there was no rest for the wicked, and it would’ve been completely idiotic for me to think we would’ve been okay. It was idiotic of me just to want it. I didn’t want it, I had to remind myself. But as I sat next to her lifeless body on the floor behind The Galactic Federation Prisons walls, I had no choice but to finally admit it to myself. I wouldn’t have let myself get locked up. I could’ve hopped through the portal and left her for dead.

But I cared.

I cared too much. When SEAL Team Ricks invaded the place and got her, I couldn’t bring myself to cross that threshold. The only reason they nabbed her like that was because of me. They knew I wouldn’t be able to do it. They forced me into what I’d been denying the whole time. Fuck them. Fuck. Them.

Who knew C-69 was smart enough to be a fucking plant? He was always too wrapped up in his Miami mob shit… I don’t know how I could have made that grave of a miscalculation. He didn’t expect to die for them though, that was true enough.

I stared down at her. She wasn’t dead but she sure looked like it. I recalled seeing her die at her house in Florida, and it occurred to me that I had finally been able to change the future. She wasn’t dying by the hand of C-69 anymore, that’s much was certain. I didn’t get my hopes up though, I would never. If it wasn’t him, it’d be someone else. This shit never worked that easily. A sigh heaved it’s way past my lips and I wished that I had those fucking goggles.

Pulling the flask from my coat, I shook it first, the rattling of the chain between the cuffs I was constrained to annoying me. I shouldn’t have been complaining- we were in a measly holding cell while they discussed what to do with us, and I knew all too well what the normal cells contained. I downed a swig. I didn’t want to drink it all, but I knew it was gonna be a while before I could figure out how to get us out of here. The whole purpose of the place was to keep me in. I knew those Rick’s thought of everything, especially with the help of their Morty’s. I needed the inspiration though, if we were going to make it out alive.

She shifted onto her side, inhaling as she clutched onto the floor with her own cuffed hands before finally finding my leg. Her (e/c) eyes opened, and she looked like she’d just seen a ghost- or something that people who haven’t been around the galaxy get scared of.

“Rick,” she gasped. I figured it was the late reaction that she intended to give before they drugged her.

“I-I’m here, sweetie,” I assured, inwardly wanting to scoff at myself for being so nice without thinking. I laid a hand on her arm anyway.

“Oh my god, Rick,” she panted, her nails still digging into my leg as she attempted at sitting up, almost falling over. I helped her gain her balance and sit against the wall I was leaning on. Tears streaked her face, all her emotions were on overload making up for the time she’d been knocked out.

“How long have I been out?” She muttered, looking around the room.

“L-like five hours or something. I don’t know, there isn’t really a clock in prison,” I said, unable to subdue my sarcasm.

“P-… Prison? What happened?” She asked me, her voice hoarse as she rubbed her forehead, trying to bring herself around. I studied her expression as she stared at the cuffs around her wrists when she pulled them away.

“We… I-I got us into some trouble, b-but we’re gonna get the fuck out of here,” I said, taking her chin in my hand. I almost felt bad for putting her through all of this shit, but that was a fleeting sensation.

“I trust you,” she said, her eyes fixed on mine.

She trusted me. I pushed her away, got her locked away this hell hole, more notably got her killed down the line and yet, she still trusted me. What a girl. It should’ve been a sweet sentiment, but I flew off the handle instead.

I let go of her, dragging my fingers down my face in frustration and standing up.

“W-why? It’s- it gets you into nothing but trouble, but there you go, trusting me.”

“Rick,” she said quietly. But I didn’t want to hear her explanation. I wanted whatever this was to stop making me such an irate piece of shit. I didn’t want to care this much, I didn’t want to feel the way I did. I began to pace, trying to reason with myself about what exactly this was.

“Is it daddy issues? Is that- that’s what I’m dealing with here, isn’t it? ‘Cause you take it all like a champ and I-“

“Rick,” she called louder, her sugary voice bouncing off of the walls that held us captive. I stopped, turning to face her. Silence held us in a bubble as I watched her breathe.

“I think I’m in love with you,” she murmured.

**-x-x-x-**

I could almost hear him screaming in his own head as he stared at me. It might’ve been a mistake to spring this on him all at once, but I felt kind of off and gathering from our surroundings I wasn’t sure how much time I’d have left to tell him.

“Y-you what?” He questioned.

“I know it’s been… an extremely short amount of time,” I started, biting into my lower lip and expecting another explosion. “But-“

“Two fucking days. It’s been two fucking days a-a-and you think you’re in love with me? First of all, love doesn’t even exist.”

“What do you mean?” I asked defensively, trying to cross my arms without breaking my wrists.

“It’s a chemical reaction-“ he stopped himself, inhaling. “Basically what you’re feeling is a lie. S-so buck up. We got shit to do.”

He said, looking at the cuffs around his wrists, seemingly searching for anything that indicated a way to unlock them.

“You are not dismissing me that easily this time,” I said, rising to my feet. “It feels like I’ve known you for years. Two days, two centuries. What the fuck does it matter? Our situation is not one of normalcy.”

“You’re telling me,” he snorted, walking up to a window in the wall and staring down the hallway.

“Rick, you gotta give me some credit,” I whined, knowing no other way to convey to him how I felt as I walked up behind him. “You are one hell of a guy. How many other girls would really put up with any of this shit? Especially after you tried to pawn me off to another version of you.”

He snickered and turned around, leaning against the window. “That was pretty fucking great.”

I glared at him and shook my head, looking at the floor as I slowly made my way closer to him.

“I-if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t- I wasn’t entirely that happy with it,” he said.

“Well you killed him, Rick,” I breathed a laugh. “I think I could assume you weren’t.”

His eyes rolled to the corner of the room, clearly trying to avoid my approaching him.

“If I killed him, he couldn’t kill you. T-that was just what it was. Nothing else. I-I told you- I hate giving stupid explanations to people who wouldn’t understand.”

I stood in front of him and his eyes met mine again. There was something so daring about him that I couldn’t resist. I was tired of resisting. Hearing him say he wanted to keep me alive was even more like a sweet liquidy poison that I would gladly down. I raised my hands above his head, the cuffs chain clattering against the window behind him as I brought them down around his neck and held his stare.

“Not many girls would wanna go to jail for their man,” I said, my voice light in hopes that he wouldn’t pick up on the obvious in my statement. “I don’t mind.”

“Their man, huh?” He caught it anyway, cocking his brow as his fingertips grazed my hips.

“Not like you had a choice. They got you good,” he said, latching his hands onto my sides to steady my faint swaying.

“Not as good as you’re gonna get me,” I purred, biting into my lip.

We were locked up who knows where, facing who knows what kind of charges, but it wasn’t going to stop me from any amount of affection I could get from him. He looked beautiful standing in front of me, roughed up from stress and danger. Caught in the decision of whether to let go and let me in once and for all. He was my religion and his name was my only prayer. I didn’t want him to change or become anything other than what he was. I just wanted to be the only follower in his sick cult.

“Y-you do look pretty good with those on,” he smirked, tilting his head toward my wrists just over his shoulders.

I pressed my frame against him, a dizziness overwhelming me as I pressed my lips against his. Whatever they’d used to knock me out was still very prevalent in my mind and body, but I knew this was exactly what I wanted. He was exactly what I wanted.

He parted my lips with his tongue, swirling it around mine as I sighed. I’d been dying for his kiss from the moment he pulled away from our last one. I left smaller kisses after each passionate one, pulling away just slightly to tease him every time in between. And every time, he’d lean back in to reclaim what we both knew to be rightfully his.

My hands remained behind his neck, but his trailed down and as far around my hips as he could with the chain that held him. He pulled me closer to him with a haste that I recognized as my clothed pussy came in contact with the heat of his budding erection. I wrapped my ankle around his calf as I leaned into him, wanting to take him on like I had that pole earlier.

“Hey! Bonnie and Clyde!”

We were startled out of our ‘seven minutes in heaven’ by another Rick banging on the window. My Rick ducked out from under my cuffs and pushed me away again. I knew it was to help rather than hurt as he nonchalantly dragged his hand under his lip and I smoothed my skirt down, not bothering to hide that I was guilty. His eyes shifted to the Rick scolding us, an indignant look on his countenance.

“Stop fuckin’ around in there,” he shouted, banging on the window once more. “Y-you think this is- this is some kind of conjugal visit? Get yourselves together, you’re about to get an early hearing thanks to your little indiscretion turning out to be a big one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love each and every one of you.  
> I hope you're still enjoying this story and sticking with me!
> 
> Thank you always for reading and for the kudos and comments. <3


	12. No Biggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on what I should actually have them go through with for the scenario toward the end would be appreciated! (You’ll know what I mean).

_Our little indiscretion turned out to be a big one?_ The other Rick walked away, not bothering to clarify what he meant, but the annoyance on my Rick’s face led me to believe he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Did you murder Mother Teresa?” I asked sarcastically, absentmindedly trying to slide my hands through the cuffs to no avail.

“You would think,” he mumbled before responding. “C-69 was in with them. Fuckin’ plant just to bring me in. Had a wire and everything, like it mattered. I-I was just here, sweetheart,” he said. “They’ve been after my ass forever, but they can never keep me down. You- you’re just collateral.”

“Collateral?” I rolled my eyes this time. Why did I always have to be some kind of useless cog in the machine?

“You’re collateral to all the ones who make it,” he began under his breath. “They think I won’t leave if you’re here.”

I peered at him, hoping he meant that it was the truth.

“Because you won’t, righ-“ I said slowly, lifting a brow before I was interrupted again.

Suddenly, two new guards appeared. They weren’t Rick’s, but other alien lifeforms. They were large and menacing, and from the corner of my eye, I saw one of them clutching onto what resembled a portal gun. I stared a bit harder, noticing that it in fact was Rick’s gun.

“Rick,” I whispered loudly, discreetly shifting my eyes between him and the guards.

“Are you finally losing it?” He snorted.

“No! Look!” I whispered again, tilting my chin in the same direction too. The moment I did, one of them turned around, catching me in the act of what could’ve been seen as potentially suspicious. A large smile crossed my lips, and I waved at them, each of my fingers folding into my palm. The larger of the two winked at me, causing my stomach to turn all over again. I looked away and stepped closer to Rick, speaking to him as covertly as I could.

“They have your gun,” I pressed quietly.

“Yeah, hate to break it to you, they took all your shit too.”

I closed my eyes and inhaled, too frustrated to realize that I didn’t have anything on me before we got locked up.

“Is there a way we can get it?” I asked, bringing him back to the subject.

“U-unless you’re Wonder Woman, there’s no getting past these walls. Hundreds of other Rick’s were tested in these babies. They- you can’t get past ‘em.”

“How did you escape last time?” I asked.

“It’s- that’s not important,” he said, taking a swig from his flask that I supposed they didn’t see as a threat enough to take.

“Then I guess I’m just gonna have to bring them in here,” I said, feigning confidence.

I walked over to the window, delicately pressing my fingertips against it as I stared at the guards conversing with one another. The larger of the two caught sight of me, causing the other one who’d winked at me to turn around. I pressed my painted lips to the seemingly indestructible glass slowly, leaving a vibrant (f/c) lip print on it. From my peripheral, I could see Rick watching my every move. He stepped back as they approached the glass.

“Lonely in there, baby?” One of them asked. I nodded in return, a fake pout on my features.

“You should come in here and keep me company,” I egged loudly, unsure of just how dumb these two might’ve been.

They looked at each other and mumbled something that I couldn’t hear from behind the thick material between us. My heart kicked up, and I hoped they’d fall for it. When they were done, they looked to the upper corner of the room, and made their way toward the door. The creature with the portal gun slid it into his holster on the back of his own hip, and I knew which one I was going to go for first.

“Y-you’ve really done it now,” Rick sighed, clearly exasperated with me again.

“I’m doing you a favor,” I said. “Once we get that gun, we’re out of here. A _thank you_ would be nice.”

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna want me to thank you when they’re trying to tear your ass in two first? These guys- they live off of this shit. You’re not the first. Y-you won’t be the fuckin’ last.”

He had such a way with words.

“Just get the fucking gun!” I bossed in haste before they entered the cell.

So, okay, maybe he was right. I didn’t exactly think of that part. Men back home were a little more patient- usually, anyway. But I decided I’d do what I’d have to if it meant getting what I needed from them. All bets were off and I’d rather be the one to make that call.

“That old man can’t do it for you, can he?” One of them taunted, eliciting a laugh from his partner.

I saw Rick immediately place his finger into his mouth to incinuate vomiting, and I had to stiffle a giggle.

“That’s why I need _both_ of you,” I purred, backing myself into the corner and gesturing for them to follow me.

Rick quietly made his way around the men, my plan to distract them enough working as I felt their eyes burning holes in my scantily clad body. I tried to keep myself from shuddering as they closed me in with each step. The only thing running through my mind was the hope that he would use his genius to improvise a way to kill them before they got to me. A large hand rested on the nape of my neck, another snaking its way up my waist. My smirk faltered slightly as I tried to find Rick behind their gigantic frames without giving myself away.

“What’s the matter?” One asked lecherously. “Bite off more than you can chew?”

“No, but you did,” I heard Rick say, jumping onto his back and forcing a gun into his mouth.

With a pull of the trigger, the alien went crashing down to the floor, an orange goo oozing from his wound and his mouth. He grabbed the portal gun from his holster and dodged the other creature’s swinging arms with a grunt before jumping to break his cuffs chains around it’s neck.

I dashed across the cell as it clutched it’s throat, my own chains rattling all the while as I heard the familiar whoosh of the portal opening. There was no time for me to see where it came from- and when I lifted my head in a one second delay reaction, I saw Rick disappear through it.

The swirling orb disappeared as quickly as it came to life, only a glowing shadow left stamped into my eyes as I stared at the empty space in disbelief. My mouth was agape as I processed what had just taken place.

Rage and hurt mixed up within me like a turbulent cyclone. There was no stopping the deafening scream that boiled its way from my chest, up my throat and into the open air.

**-x-x-x-**

_Dick move, Sanchez._

But, I couldn’t help it. It was my opportunity. The one and only opportunity I would probably ever get to make it out of there- again. I had a weak moment, getting myself into that mess to begin with. Not anymore. I was good. I was cool. She was gone. I just might’ve ended up being one of the lucky ones after all.

Feeling cocky, I walked up to my desk, my garage feeling just a little empty as I opened the drawer and picked out the vile of K-Lax. When I slipped it into my pocket, the image of her snorting it up like a real winner plagued my thoughts. I shook it away and headed for the door back into the house.

“H-hey Rick!” Morty said, stopping me in the kitchen.

He seemed happier to see me than normal. His hands were behind his back, and he looked like he was hiding something from me.

“Where’s (y/n)? I have something I wanna show her.”

“Didn’t you already show her your dick, Morty?” I remarked.

“Very funny,” he said. “Seriously, wh-where is she?”

_Oh, I ditched her at the Galactic Federation Prison. No biggie, dawg._

“She, uh, y-your mother ran her out. Found out we hit it and couldn’t take the embarrassment, or whatever. I told her I was leaving...” I let my voice trail for a second. “She- she fucking lost it. Threw her out.”

“What?!” He exclaimed, the reaction shocking me more than I expected it to.

I took out my flask and held it in my hand. There was no fucking way I was going to be able to take this shit sober. He threw his hand out from behind his back, and I immediately recognized what I saw.

“Y-you little shit! What the fuck are you still doing with those?” I snarled, reaching to snatch the inter-dimensional goggles from his hand. Another memory of her ripping my portal gun from my own hand earlier flashed behind my eyes. I took a heavy drink off my flask. Guilt wasn’t about to conquer me again.

“Rick, it’s all changed. I-I-I didn’t wanna tell you because, well- because I knew you’d ruin it.”

“Sheesh, Morty, enough with the secrets. Look at all the trouble it’s gotten us into.”

“Me? You! You care about her Rick, just admit it already. You can’t convince yourself that you don’t forever. Eventually you’re gonna regret it, you know? It’s not.. it’s just not good. For _anyone_.” He solidified.

“What are you? D-D-Doctor Phil? I gave you inter-dimensional cable for a reason, idiot.”

“Rick! Listen to me!” He said, trying to take the goggles from my hands as I slipped them over my head, not yet putting them on. 

“She’s not dead! Sh-she didn’t die.”

His words stilled the world around me, and maybe for the first time ever, I wasn’t sure what I was thinking. My body felt heavy as I tried to mull it over. There were no real thoughts in my mind, no logic or train of thinking. I had drawn a blank. She wasn’t dead. It almost echoed. _She didn’t die_. After a moment, I dismissed it all, remembering what I’d just done.

“Doubt -urrp- doubt it, kid. I just left her ass to rot in prison.”

Morty’s eyes bugged like a pug. “ _You what_? What happened to mom running her out?”

“Yeah, well, you have your secrets, I have mine. Don’t hold your breath. If she wasn’t dead when you looked through these things, she’s good as worm food now,” I said, tapping the goggles on my head.

“What the fuck! We have to go get her!“

“L-listen Morty,” I fumed. “You’re fourteen! You can’t tell me what to fucking do! I-i-if I wanna leave her behind, I will! She’s trouble, Morty, nothing but trouble. Y-you gotta get over her.” 

“Who’re you trying to convince, Rick? Yourself, or me? B-because it really sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself,” he said condescendingly, trying to drive his statement home again.

“Don’t try that repetitive Good Will Hunting shit on me,” I retorted. “If she isn’t dead already, s-she’ll just die when she’s supposed to.”

“Then find out,” he said, gesturing toward the goggles on my head. “I-if she’s dead, then.. then you can leave her there. If she isn’t, then we go get her.”

“How do you know that- that whatever we do while we’re trying to rescue her won’t fuck it all up?”

“Just depends on if she’s worth the risk to you, Rick,” he said, that stupid fucking smug grin on his face. “If you’re willing to go through hell to keep her alive. I-I know I am.”

“It’s not that I care,” I started, and Morty nodded his head, cutting me off.

“Just humor me a little, okay?” He said.

I took that as my cue to take the opportunity. At least it wouldn’t look like _I_ wanted to see what happened. The goggles were heavy on my face as I slid them on. When I pressed the button to turn them on, I saw a naked redhead getting fucked and a pile of coke on a table next to her. They quickly read my genetic code and the screen began to change. I crossed my arms and snorted.

“Real nice, Morty. Getting it in with Jessica and doing blow. H-have you been jerking off to the dimension where you’re Scarface and she’s your- your little Michelle Pfeiffer? Do I- do I need to sanitize these goggles from all your splooge?”

“Ah jeeze, j-just keep watching,” he grumbled, the mortification perspicuous in his tone.

I leaned back against the counter, arms crossed in front of me as I came to the current dimension in present time. I was seeing exactly what was happening before me, more like a window than another screen.

“I-I-I don’t even know why I’m making these bets with you, M-urrp-orty. How far ahead do I go again?” I asked un-enthusiastically, playing the part of not having the date and time of (y/n)’s death engraved into my head forever.

He told me, and I turned the knob I’d implemented on the device in the last dimension we dipped out of and pressed it in. The screen began to change, and I observed as the same fucking scene played out- only _through_ my eyes this time. There we were, on the chair. God awful peach colored carpet still god awful peach colored carpet. Her eyes twinkled, never wavering from mine. I could almost feel her warm skin under my fingertips, smell the (f/s) perfume that lingered wherever she went. I made a dumb comment about fucking her. She laughed. A warm tingle rose in my chest, it was sickeningly comfortable, but was quickly muddied by another uneasy feeling, and she could tell. She ran her hand through my hair and told me that everything would be fine. That I’m thinking about it too much.

“About what..” I muttered to myself, forgetting that Morty was still my audience on the other side of the goggles.

C-69 was dead, there was no changing that. My worry previously was of the deal I made with him and screwed him over on. He was gone now, no deals gone wrong to speak of. What the hell had I gotten her into now?

“ _I’ll fix it_ ,” she said, her eyes finally shifting downward. I could see the disappointment and heartache in her features. “ _You won’t have to deal with it... It’ll be like it never happened_.” The smallest, miserablest smile in the entire universe pulled at her lips.

My brow furrowed. _What the fuck was she talking about?_ She’d been an emotional wreck the entire time we’d known each other, but this... This looked far more solemn than I’d ever seen her. My present emotions were mixing with those I was viewing life through and I hated the drastic shift and confusion. I felt distraught, upset, angry and a little enamored all at the same time. Even though she was still alive and kicking well past the minute she’d gotten murdered before, I also hated to realize that I couldn’t get rid of her now. Apparently, this was all just par for the course, because here we’d sit later on, anyway. The flooding of the dreaded faux-feeling I couldn’t stand fought with my present emotional state as I watched the hesitation between us.

“Well? Is she alive?” Morty asked, snapping me out of it.

“Shut up Morty, hold on,” I said, hearing him huff as I waved my hand in the air at him.

“ _I-I just don’t know how this happened_ ,” I said to her, my voice full of dejection. Another pause ensued.

“ _I must’ve missed a pill_ ,” she finally responded quietly.

And without skipping a beat, I haphazardly flung the goggles off of my head and onto the floor, shattering them in a panic and frightening Morty.

“What the hell was that for?” Morty scolded me, diving to the floor and cradling the broken pieces in his arms. “N-now we’ll never be able to see what happens o-or how to fix it!”

I pulled at my hair, pacing the floor with a new set of sensations and thoughts crackling in my brain.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” I growled, feeling as though I were coming apart at the seams.

When my eyes fell on Morty again. he looked disappointed, as though she were fucking dead or something.

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” He asked, his tone woeful. 

I gripped onto his shoulders, shaking him with all my might, any consideration for his feelings flying out of the window. 

“W-w-what happened- what did you see, Morty? What did you see when you looked last?”

His brain seemed to rattle within the confines of his head as he pushed me away, his expression that of perplexity. 

“I saw she was alive! I-I went further into the future than the moment she was supposed to die, until I saw her and she was there! She-she was helping me with my homework!

“What did y- she look like, Morty?” I prodded further, balling my hands into fists infront of me. The fear and panic seemed to grip him like a vulture carrying its prey across the sky, but I couldn’t have cared any less at that point.

“Holy shit, Rick, I- I don’t know,” he whined. “I have no idea! Her hair was (h/c), a-and her lips were (f/c)...”

“No, no not like that! Was she- did she put on any weight?” I asked next, saliva splashing onto my lower lip and chin.

“Wh-.... _What_?” Morty asked, his eyes narrowing at me in astonishment. 

“Did she look like she gained weight?” I asked, almost yelling at him.

“I... I can’t believe you, Rick. You really are looking for any god damned excuse to push her aside,” he said, pushing past me. “What does it matter if she gains weight, you know? She’s.. She’s beautiful, Rick.”

I could only glower at him. I didn’t want to tell him about what I’d seen. It obviously wasn’t that she gained weight. I didn’t give a fuck about that. It was _why_ she gained weight. I opened my mouth to speak, but inhaled instead.  _No_. _I’m not telling him._

“Rick, we have to go get her if she was alive. This is, this is really cruel, man.”

“I-if we save her, she’ll die,” I lied quickly, not even wanting to come close to dealing with this. “They’ll come for me and kill her. T-they already know the deal.”

“Bullshit,” Morty said, calling me out. Damn kid always knew when I was lying when it came to something _he_ wanted.

I rubbed my forehead and shut my eyes. There were a million things running through my head. Good, bad, ugly and indifferent. If I left her there, she’d have no way of seeing me again. But the goggles already told me what was about to happen.

“Do something right for once, Rick,” Morty said.

His guilt trips never worked on me. I was good at humoring him though, or at least, at making it seem that way. Another swig from my flask and I grabbed the portal gun in its place when I put it away. 

“Fine, Morty, whatever the fuck helps you sleep at night,” I groaned, firing the gun into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a little shorter than usual- I had to split it for the next chapter or else it would’ve been way too long!  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you guys so much for reading!! I adore your feedback always. <3


	13. Unpredictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I started working on another series and lost track of how much time I was spending on that one! I may post it here soon too once I get enough written for more consistent updates! :)

Time moved much, much slower here than it did on earth. That was probably the worst punishment of the whole ordeal. I suddenly found myself to be public enemy number one in an ugly orange jumpsuit as I was being shuffled down a hallway in a new set of higher-tech cuffs. There was now a cell with my name on it that contained nothing but a neck-brace, hand-braces and ankle-braces against a wall. I dreaded to think about what was going to happen to me, but I had no choice. He had really done it this time. He’d really left me for dead. Something inside of me didn’t mind it that way, though. I would’ve gladly gone down for him as long as it meant he could be happy. I would’ve taken any punishment as long as he got to go free. I supposed that’s what something like love must’ve felt like. Or insanity.

I felt silly for thinking my confession would’ve changed his mind. Of course he didn’t care about me. At least I’d tried; laid all my cards out on the table. I’d given up hope that he was coming for me. I didn’t want to actually turn into some psycho who stood by that notion even though everyone else knew differently. If he wanted me around, he would’ve pulled me through that portal with him.

There was no hearing for you when you were an accomplice to Rick C-137′s (once again) escape. It was straight to jail; don’t pass go, don’t collect two-hundred. They figured I was the one who murdered the guard and I was the one who broke the other’s neck. They also found some kind of inter-galactic substance tucked in the small back pocket of my skirt that I had no idea about. I guessed C-69 was trying to play his own game with them. They at least gave him the credit of stealing his portal gun back. The Federation dropped the ball on keeping him in, and they’d much rather blame me for it. If I had gotten a hearing, I would’ve taken the blame for all of it, anyway.

My mind felt as though it were slipping away from reality as I watched row after row of criminals along the halls. Some were filthy, others were being taunted by prison guards. My eyes met the floor again until I heard a familiar voice.

“(Y/n)!”

My head immediately snapped up and in his direction, and what I saw shocked me.

“....Morty?”

He was holed up in a cell, braced to the wall like I was about to be. He looked as though he’d been there for ages, and I suddenly felt bad. 

“Shut up!” The guard escorting me griped, yanking on my arm and pushing me forward.

I looked back as he disappeared with the distance I continued to walk. Sure, he looked like the Morty I knew, but I had to remind myself that there was a million of everyone. No one was special. Nothing mattered.

_ Nothing _ .

**-x-x-x-**

I couldn’t believe I was back here, and not even because of something I did, but for a woman. Un-fucking-believable.

“Why are we in the bathroom?” Morty asked, heading for the door.

“Y-you just want me to bring us straight into a cell and get our asses locked in here with her? Subtlety, Morty, subtlety,” I said, pushing past him and heading out of the bathroom myself. The halls were empty, and it felt almost too easy to blow by door after door. I didn’t know where the hell she was, but I had a hunch they threw her in where I was supposed to go. 

“Gee, not- not a lot of security here, huh, Rick? Just slide right on by,” Morty quipped, and I scoffed.

“These aren’t the dangerous ones Morty. We’re gonna have to- we’re gonna need to take a lot of the guards out once we get to where we’re going. A lotta people are gonna die, and we’re gonna have to get the fuck outta here, fast.”

“Ah jeeze, Rick, do we have to kill them? Can’t we just, you know, sneak her out?”

I quickly pulled Morty behind two doors with windows, slamming him against the wall.

“Shh!” I cautioned, grabbing the gun I used to kill the guard from my coat and cocking it.

I waited, hearing the footsteps come closer and closer until the door opened in front of us. The moment it closed, I shot the guard from behind. When he fell to the floor, I saw the chance.

“Get his gun, Morty, and let’s do this!” 

Always doing what I say, he rushed to grab the gun and followed me through the doors, pumping what would’ve been round after round in a regular weapon into whoever crossed our path with me. Lazers flew everywhere, and the adrenaline pumped through my veins. There was nothing like the rush I got from that shit. Morty on the other hand, couldn’t keep his feelings to himself every time someone went down because of him. Whatever.

Criminals that lined the walls were cheering us on, probably thinking this was going to be some massive prison break. It wasn’t until everyone was dead on the floor and sirens were roaring that we came to the very last spot in the row. There she was, bitterness and anguish all over her face as she looked at the floor beneath her, not in the least concerned about the violence that just ripped through the place. She looked utterly defeated propped up against that wall, and I knew I’d be in deep shit once I got her out of there. 

“There she is!” Morty cried.

“No shit, dipshit. H-hurry up,” I commanded, bursting through the door. 

She shot me a look, then rolled her eyes, not a word left her.

“Oh, y-y-you’re gonna pick now to give me the silent treatment?”

“Cut it out, Rick. Help me out here,” Morty said as he tugged at the cuffs around her limbs. 

I walked over to a control panel on the wall, pressing a button and watching her fall to the floor on top of Morty with a yell.

“What the fuck, Rick!” She snarled, trying to pick herself up off of the kid. 

“S-sorry, (y/n),” Morty groaned.

“It’s not your fault, Morty,” she assured, glowering at me.

“You can be mad at me later, r-right now we need to get the fuck out of here o-or we’re all stuck.”

“That didn’t seem to bother you before you left me here. Are you sure you don’t want to leave so they can just put me to death instead for a second attempt?”

“I can a-and will fucking leave you here again,” I snapped, not quite regretting what I said, but still feeling something of the sort.

“Then do it!” She said, taking a stand and crossing her arms. Her stubbornness was going to drive me up the fucking wall. Startling all of us, SEAL Team Ricks blew the doors away, shooting anything that could’ve been up and down those halls to smithereens. 

“Rick!” Morty cried as they set eyes on us, and I grabbed my portal gun and shot it at the wall she was previously attached to, grabbing her with all my strength and tackling her back into my garage.

**-x-x-x-**

“Get off me!” I called out, pushing Rick off of my body and staggering to my feet.

“What was it that you said? Oh, yeah, a  _ thank you _ would be nice,” he responded, all kinds of sarcasm dripping from his words like slime.

I shook my head and looked down at the jumpsuit I wore, tugging at it before clawing it off of my body in an outrage. I was vexed, there was no doubt about it, but I couldn’t put my finger on why. Just moments ago I had been willing to take the fall for him. I had resolved myself to living out the rest of my days braced to some wall in the middle of the galactic federation prison even though I was completely- well, mostly innocent. I threw the jumpsuit at Rick, watching him catch it as Ross it aside as I stood before both him and an out of breath Morty in nothing but the bralette reminiscent top and panties they’d so graciously allowed me to keep on; I assumed for their own reasons. My eyes locked onto Rick.

“You don’t- I don’t think this is the right time, sweetheart,” Rick mused, eyeing me with a smirk. He didn’t seem to understand that my glare wasn’t that of a sexual tension this time, but of pure, utter, unabashed pain that had only been bottling up since day one. Nothing could’ve dulled the anger I was suddenly dealing with. I was never an angry person before him, I was never someone who would resort to violence or tear others apart with words. It was another side to me that he brought out, and as I felt my breathing grow heavy behind my nostrils, I wasn’t sure if that side was always good. All of that was thrown out of the window as there was only red in my retinas. I gritted my teeth, suddenly unable to control the impulse I felt; lurching forward and connecting my fist with his jaw with every ounce of strength I carried. 

“Oh shit, Rick,” Morty gasped, running to his grandfather’s side, grabbing my jumpsuit to clean him up quickly with the rough material. 

“Are you fucking out of your mind? Jesus fucking Christ,” Rick tried to say as he clutched his jaw, blood dripping from where my hand slid into his lip. 

“Yeah. I am,” I solidified like some kind of film star bad-ass before turning away, and heading back up to the guest room in nothing but my underwear. Even though I was too upset to really care, I was secretly glad that no one else was home to witness what looked like a “walk of shame.” That would’ve been one hell of an “It’s not what it looks like” explanation that even I wasn’t ready to give. When I was sure I was out of sight, I gripped onto my knuckles before shaking them out. I could already see the bruise the pain was going to turn into in my minds eye. But nothing was going to compare to the shiner I had given him. Was I supposed to feel bad? Maybe. And maybe I would after my emotions simmered back down. But a girl like me could only take so much whiplash before something’s gotta give. I’d never snapped that way before, I’d never even thought about it. Rick Sanchez was the one person who could make even me unpredictable. 

  
  


The snow outside had melted and then returned again with each passing day. There wasn’t enough of it to stick around as there had been when I first arrived, but it was still pleasant to watch as it fell. Two weeks had passed without a word between Rick and I. He told Beth he was staying, and her attitude toward me changed over night. Part of me wondered if she even remembered how bad it got when she tore me a new one. My guess for his remaining at the Smith residence was purely to piss me off. It didn’t work, though. I kept my distance, which was easier than I had expected. Not for my heart though, that was another story. Every night, I laid in bed, almost praying that he would burst through the door and sweep me into his arms. There were a few nights when I found myself creeping down the stairs, stopping and regrouping before I even got to the kitchen; reminding myself that it was no good. That he was no good. 

My bottles of Malibu Rum kept me the most company, and I’d learned to function on them pretty well when Morty would invite me to watch TV with him. We didn’t talk about Rick, or hopping from dimension to dimension. We didn’t speak of my death or why they’d come to save me in the first place. We just watched TV, and bullshitted as though we knew nothing about each other’s lives. I was complacent with that. 

Occasionally I’d see him, but we never got too close to each other. I took notice of the bruise on his jaw, fading more and more with every time he showed himself, and the cut on his lip healed up. Something told me he had a way of healing it all immediately, but didn’t. Probably another jab to make me feel bad. 

Somehow, after those whirlwinds of a couple of days, life felt a little more boring. I questioned why I was even bothering waking up in the morning half of the time, when none of it mattered anyway. It hurt to be leaving, especially with such a harsh cut-off from the only man who’d ever made my heart soar. But I was glad to be rid of the entire situation as a whole as I waited for my taxi on the step just outside of the front door. At least, that’s what I told myself. I’d just go and do exactly as I said. I’d go home and find love at the bottom of any bottle I could fit my lips around. 

The door opened behind me, and I turned to see Morty’s somber expression. 

“I-I’m gonna miss you, (y/n),” he said as he sat down next to me on the step. 

“I’m gonna miss you, too, Morty. Even if shit got a little weird.”

“A-about that… Hey, you don’t wanna see Rick, right?”

“Right,” I lied with conviction, my heart breaking into two all over again. 

“Okay.. just wondering. Cause, I-I think he’d wanna say bye.”

“Did he put you up to this?”

“No! No, I just- no bad blood, you know?” He feigned an awkward chuckle and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. It wasn’t his fault any of that had happened. It was ultimately mine, and a lot of Rick’s, but Morty was seemingly only ever trying to help. Except, maybe, when he knew I was going to die and tried to fuck me anyway. 

“You’re a sweet kid, Morty. Don’t let him turn you into some psychopath, okay? For me?” I pulled back and grinned, squeezing his arm briefly. 

“Now look w-who’s warning who,” he said. 

“I should’ve listened from the get-go. But it’s too late now..” I sighed. Was it? “At least we got to change the future.”

My voice sounded dry and emotionless even to me. Sure, maybe I got to stay alive, but I was dead inside without Rick. It wasn’t clear to me which kind of dead I’d prefer anymore. He smiled, picking at some of the salt to keep the ice away on the step as I saw my taxi pull up into the driveway. 

“That’s my cue,” I said, standing and helping him up with me. My skirt blew around my thighs in the chilly breeze that picked up, raising goosebumps on my legs. It wasn’t the best choice, but I was landing in Florida in a few hours, and I’d much rather fare the cold than the heat. My still bruised hand clutched onto the suitcase I brought. I looked at it for just a moment with a sigh. The color of my bruise matched the color on his jawline in a way that made me feel closer to him, and I realized I was truly, madly grasping at straws when it came to him. 

“You okay?” Morty asked, snapping me out of it. 

“Yeah,” I said gently, heading down the walkway with him. 

I had already said goodbye to everyone else before they left for work and school. Morty stayed behind to see me off, and, well, I knew I’d never see Rick again. 

As I approached the cab, he placed my suitcase in the trunk for me, a perfect little gentlemen. When he walked back around, he pulled me into another quick hug. 

“Well, you have my number if you ever feel like talking or hanging out. H-hey, maybe Rick will let me use his portal gun to see you.”

I laughed. 

“Please, no more science stuff. I need to pretend like my life matters and that everything is normal.”

“You don’t have to pretend, (y/n),” he replied, the genuine assurance in his voice comforting. But I noticed the hint of sadness in his features. It was almost as though he were envious that I got to go home and live out my life. If he only knew how badly I wanted to switch places with him. 

“Tell your mom I said thanks again, and sorry, too.”

He nodded, stepping sideways to head into the open garage. I didn’t dare look inside of it. I didn’t dare allow my heart the courtesy of seeing him one more time. 

“I will. H-have a safe flight,” he said, smiling at me and heading to the garage as I opened the door to the cab. 

_Have a safe flight_. It was sweet, but the sentiment made me laugh on the inside. Though I was here for a quite a while, those two days made the strongest impression on me. They were the only days I truly held onto, and there was absolutely nothing safe about them.  I stood in front of the backseat, my hand on top of the cold metal door as I began to get in slowly. My eyes were pushed by my heart to look into the garage before I ducked in despite my better judgement, lo and behold, there he was; leaning against the counter, flask in hand and Morty at his side. His eyes were on nothing but me as we held each other’s stare, and for the millionth time over, the world around me ceased to exist. He looked just as handsome as the day that I met him, and my heart couldn’t take the emotion that swelled within it. 

He didn’t have to say goodbye. Neither did I. And when I finally looked away and ducked into my cab, I felt streams of tears puddling at the end of my chin and falling onto my jacket as it backed out of the driveway, and drove away.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, but it is not over.   
> It is only just beginning...  
> Thank you guys for everything as always!! <3


	14. I Guess I'll Start With Sorry

When I finally arrived home, it was like a ghost town.

 _Did you guys forget I was coming home today?_ I group texted my parents, feeling more vulnerable and sensitive than usual as I made my way upstairs.

I didn’t bother looking in the living room, or any other rooms for that matter as I made my way through the house. I wasn’t sure I could handle the thought of seeing myself get gunned down all over again, and the sight of that stupid chair would exacerbate everything I already felt.

A few minutes passed before my phone lit up in my hand. I stopped mid-step on the staircase, reading the incoming text.

_Sorry baby, we decided to stay another couple of days. Hope you don’t mind._

Of course they did. My parents loved me, I knew that, but once I reached an age that I could take care of myself, they left me for weeks on end sometimes. I understood, they were adults and they deserved their own lives after dealing with me for all those years. Usually, I wouldn’t have cared; I would’ve told them we’d go out to eat when they came back and they could tell me all about their latest venture, but today, everything seemed to hurt me ten times more. I didn’t even bother answering. I held down the buttons on my phone and shut it off completely. I’d just tell them it died if they remembered I existed enough to ask me what happened.

A sigh heaved it’s way from my chest as I completed my trek upstairs, opening my door and dragging my suitcase in behind me. Like a psychopath, I threw my bag on the bed and began to actually unpack it. Even I noticed how uncharacteristic that was of me. I would usually live out of my suitcase until it was empty, but I needed the distraction.

Frilly lingerie and overstuffed makeup bags piled onto my bed. I came across the band tee I wore the night he finally caved in to me without the help of Morty. A lump in my throat the size of an orange tried to push its way up as I tossed it into the corner. I’d never wear it again.

When I unzipped a pocket inside of the bag, I noticed something that wasn’t there before. I stared at it for a moment as though it were going to jump out at me before I tenderly picked it from its place. The tiny object clanked quietly against my fingernails as I held it, immediately recognizing what it was.

A vile of pink powder shimmered in my palm as I rolled it around. It was the K-Lax he’d taken from whatever planet we went to when I’d first accidentally started whatever twisted thing that became of us. I held it to my chest, taking the slightest of comforts in the fact that he went through the trouble to covertly slip it into my bag before I left.

To be safe, I dug my fingers back in the pocket, not expecting anything else, but not wanting to miss anything either. My brow furrowed as I felt a large crumpled up sticky note, taking it out and staring at it, too. I slipped out of my shoes and jacket, not bothering to sit down as I began to open the paper. Maybe it was a bad idea, but at the moment, I was feeling desperate to have any insight into what he had been feeling.

 

“ _(Y/n)_

_I’m no good at this shit._

_I don’t know what to say._

_I guess I’ll start with sorry. Yeah. I’m sorry._

_I’m shitfaced so don’t expect me to remember this. But I’m sorry. You’re a great girl and I didn’t deserve you anyway. You’d be better off feeling dead than letting me kill you._

 

_Anyway here’s some k-lax. I know you like it._

_Rick_ ”

 

Even the way he wrote my name was beautiful in my eyes. The lump in my throat knocked down any and every wall I could’ve put up, and an audible sob escaped me. I gasped, the overwhelming rush of despair that I’d been trying to keep away hitting me all at once. I tried to catch myself on my bedpost as my head spun. Wanting to curse myself for being so dramatic, I tried to pull it all back in and bottle it once more, but to no avail. I suddenly wasn’t sure what I was doing at home without him.

It threw me over completely when I felt two arms grip around my figure from behind me, the ever familiar scent of a liquor I could never describe engulfing me. I jumped at the surprise before melting into his arms.

“You would be better off,” he whispered against my hair as tears continued to drip from my waterline. “But I- I cant fucking leave you alone.”

“Then don’t,” I pleaded, feeling as though I’d always have to beg. “I don’t want to be left alone.”

My fingers gripped onto the collar of his lab coat as I looked up at him. His thumb pulled at the skin under my eye gently as he brushed a new tear away. _Was I finally getting through?_ There was a silence between us, and every thought I could’ve had floated away from my head. It felt like an eternity had passed since I’d found myself in his arms. His eyes didn’t shift from mine, and a smirk finally lifted his cheek.

“Have you tried not crying before? I-I hear it works wonders.”

“You’re an asshole, Rick Sanchez.”

There was no helping the grin on my face as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. Throwing myself at him was an understatement as I began exploring his lips with my own, my body on fire with a million prickling feelings. I’d missed him with every drop of blood in my veins, it was no lie that my heart felt ill without him. He was everything I could’ve wanted exactly the way he was, even if I’d had a few moments where I wanted to murder him. I missed his sarcasm, his brash and blunt way of speaking and thinking.

I missed him.

Rick held me tightly against his frame, and I wanted him to suffocate me as one hand held the back of my neck and the other dug into my back; I wanted the taste of his mouth embedded on my tongue for the rest of time as I let his kiss take my breath away.

What surprised me the most was that he was just as needy, pushing back against me with the same fervor as he dumped my bag off of the bed and pulled me down with him. I felt his hands grab my wrists as he shifted ontop me, sensually moving them above my head. My eyes opened when I felt a pressure that kept my hands exactly where they were, quickly realizing I had been too wrapped up in him to notice of the fact that he was binding my wrists to the headboard with a bandana that had been hanging off of the intricately designed frame. I exhaled against his lips as he pulled away.

“Y-you trust me?” He asked gruffly.

“I shouldn’t,” I smirked. “But I do.”

He sat up between my legs, taking in every curve of my frame underneath him. He knew I trusted him. He knew I would always trust him, no matter what.

The warmth of his rough fingertips trailed up my thighs slowly, and I was already squirming for him. My exhale was jagged as I pooled with arousal. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Old habits die hard, huh?”

“You tell me,” I countered, bending my knees up just enough so my skirt fluttered against my hips, revealing a pair of lacy panties that left nothing to the imagination.

He was holding back, and I could see it written all over his countenance as his hands dipped closer to my sweet spot. Instinctively, I tugged against the bandana that held me, wanting his impure touch to satisfy the desire smoldering away through my nether region.

He trailed his hands dangerously close to where I wanted them before continuing to slide them up my frame; over my hip bones and along my sides under my top; savoring every inch of me the way I’d hoped he would.

He leaned down, biting into my shoulder and neck before running his tongue over the damage. I sighed, dying to touch him, or at least myself as his hands cupped my breasts in a way that could only be considered cruel.

“You love torturing me, don’t you?” I breathed, shutting my eyes as his hand made its way between my thighs again, coming just centimeters away from my engorged clit over my underwear.  

“I’ve gotten- I’m pretty good at it,” he said as his fingers slid under the lace and into my entrance, curling upward to hit me in all the right places.

His groan seemed to sync up with mine as I automatically began to rock my hips into his hand.

“God, you’re already clenching around my fingers…”

“I need you, Rick,” I said as his thumb met my clit with a sizzling pleasure. “This is all I’ve been thinking about.”

“ _My dirty girl_ ,” he rasped, and something about those words being told to me so recklessly in the middle of the room I’d grown up in ignited a whole new flame.

He sat up and watched his hand working at me as I moaned beneath him, the slickness of every probe making me crave him more. There was nothing I wouldn’t do to have his cock buried in me.

“Fuck me, baby,” I finally begged, my (e/c) eyes on his. “Let me show you what I can take..”

His fingers seemed to glide out of me, leaving an empty feeling I never wanted to experience again. I shifted, my hands above my head allowing me hardly any movement as he quickly pushed my top up over my head.

He loosened the bandana around my wrists next as he kissed me again, my hands automatically throwing my shirt off and clinging back to either side of his face as I pulled him in. It seemed he wanted my touch as badly as I needed his.

His lips moved from mine to my breasts The suctioning around my erect nipple sent carnal signals to my center. The hasty kisses he pressed over my chest were tantalizing, and the swirling of his tongue around my other nipple shattered me in all the right ways before he carefully tugged on it with his teeth.

He chuckled at the reaction it elicited from me, my skin betraying me once more as my nipples grew firmer under his mouth. When he pulled off of them, he began to work at the fly of his pants, yanked them down. His hands then gripped onto my panties and skirt as my hands slide back over his shoulders to help him out of the lab coat he never took off. After he tossed it aside, his shirt came off next, and my eyes drifted from his bare chest to his length; red, rigid, and utterly delicious. I ran my tongue along my lower lip while he stroked himself a few times, driving me insane in a thousand different ways.

“I wanna suck you dry,” I purred, my fingers reaching down to the bundle of nerves between my folds.

His eyes lit up as he watched my hand, and I teased him accordingly.

“You’re gonna take care of yourself, sweetie?” He breathed as I ran my finger up and down my slit, the arousal coating my fingertips.

I noticed I was much wetter than I realized as I rubbed my clit with an audible sigh. My muscles tensed up, accompanying my heavy breathing, and I attempted to keep the climax I was already so close to at bay.

“I want _you_ to take care of me, daddy,” I responded, sliding two fingers into my entrance as his mouth hung open slightly. “I can’t do it like you..”

In one swift movement, he pressed himself back down on me, his thick member brushing against my thighs as I wrapped my leg around his waist. I was desperate for him, my hands finding any skin I could get ahold of again. He tangled his own fingers in my hair and teased my entrance, pressing the head of his cock against me before pulling away again with a grunt and that golden smirk.  

“You’re only hurting yourself,” I teased softly, my fingers dragging down his back.

“A-am I?” He asked against my jaw, pushing into me halfway, and pulling out again slowly.

I gasped at the sudden penetration, and whined as he took it all away again.

“ _Yeah…_ ” I breathed, my chest rising against his.

He then thrust his entire shaft into me, a loud groan emitting from his lips.

“ _Fuck, (y/n)_ ,” he drew out. “This- I missed this..”

And although we’d only had sex a couple of times before, I knew exactly how he felt. Rick dipped into my heated pussy slowly, allowing me every hard inch of him that made me shudder with pleasure.

“God, _yes…_ ” I moaned in return, and he pushed deeper into my plush walls.

Unable to get enough of him, my hands traveled from his back, to his arms, to his nape. The more I touched him, the faster and harder he fucked me into the bed. Every little grunt turned into another louder one, and every sensation he instilled in me felt like fireworks as his groin met mine. My skin grew damp with he exuberant amout of body heat and friction. The physical exertion was the last thing on my mind. It had only been a couple of weeks, but I was going to give him all I had and then some.

“You like that, baby girl?” He asked under his breath.

My shaky voice grew louder with each dip he took into me. I bucked my hips upward; I was going to feel him as deeply as possible.

“I fucking love it,” I cried, my nails leaving marks all over his flesh.

His heavy breathing in my ear was encouraging as I teetered over the edge of my climax, blissful tears piquing back into my eyes. The butterflies in my stomach were reminsicent of those that I felt during my first time, and I couldn't hold off any longer. He was the piece of myself that I had been missing, and he was the piece of myself that I was going to reclaim as my body lifted against his. 

“Oh, (y/n),” he growled, the animalistic tone in his voice just as alluring to me as it had been the first time I’d heard it. “Cum all over me babe. Sh-show me how much you love it.. Jesus fucking Christ!” He called out, the sound of the bed thudding into the wall lending itself to the moment.

“Shit, oh, Rick, you’re so fucking big,” I squeaked, the unrelenting throbbing of my clit and clenching of my entrance trapping me in the euphoric orgasm he created.

He was merciless; a new wave of pleasure and thrill ran beautifully hot and cold through my entirety with every thrust. His eyes were on nothing but me as he took his own pleasure in watching me writhe underneath of him. I could feel the popping of breaking skin on his shoulder blade under my nails as he took a rougher hold on the back of my head. The room was spinning as he cried out into the crook of my neck, his entangled fingers pulling back on my hair as he bit down into my flesh with a fierceness. The spike of pain made my back arch as he filled me up, and all I wanted was for him to bite harder as my hand moved to push him further into my skin by the back of his head. He groaned, loud and lengthy as his thrusts turned quick and deep, giving me every last drop he could. He slowly grew flaccid, and his warm load seeped out of my core once he pulled out and lifted himself off of my frame.

Paradise, heaven, cloud nine… Disneyland? There was no place or state of mind I could ever give for the way I felt as he laid beside me for a moment, pulling me on top of him.

“Next time, I’m really gonna tie your ass up,” he said, pulling the bandana from the headboard and throwing it carelessly onto the floor. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my lips as I leaned down to place a tender kiss on his.

“You just wanted me to touch you,” I teased.

“I-I’d rather watch you touch yourself,” he said, lightly smacking my ass.

“You can do whatever you want to me, and I’ll do whatever you want me to,” I assured him with a smirk.

The most carefully he’d ever touched me was when he then pushed some hair from my face, holding onto my jaw gently before letting his palm travel downward to settle on the small of my back.

“So I’ve noticed..” he said, clearly speaking of something more than just the sex.

“Listen, babe,” he started again, making my heart skip a beat. “You know this.. I-it can’t end well.”

I sighed. It wasn’t the time I would’ve chosen to have this conversation, but I supposed there was no time like the present. My shoulder lifted in a slight shrug, my voice quiet as I spoke.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I just wanna enjoy every moment I can with you. I've told you that," I said, feeling a though I were the one avoiding the conversation now.

I traced patterns along his shoulder, my eyes following each absent minded movement. His chest heaved beneath me before he spoke again.

“What is it?” He asked.

I snuck a peek at him.

“What do you mean?”

“W-why are you so willing to go along with the program?”

I breathed a laugh. It was almost comical to me that he needed to ask, despite what already hung in the air between us.

“You mean the fact that this is some strange kind of science destiny?”

“But, you have free will. I-it’s not like anyone’s telling you to pine away for me.”

“Pine away, _very_ humble,” I voiced. “I told you… There’s something there. It’s like I’ve known you all my life, but, really. Not just some dumb line. When I first went to visit, you avoided me, and I had no idea why. I was instantly curious about you… Not just because you were weird,” I giggled, pausing a second.

“When we finally had a conversation, I was immediately drawn to you. Your portal gun was just my excuse.”

“So it was on purpose!” He exclaimed, startling me.

“Almost. Not quite… I didn’t really expect any of this.”

“I did,” he mumbled under his breath, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What do you mean?”

“N-nothing, sweetie,” he said quickly, trying to dismiss the topic by leaning his head up to kiss me again.

I pulled away, pressing my fingers over his lips.

“You _knew beforehand_? It wasn’t just Morty?”

“B-baby, please, let’s just- enjoy this for what it is.”

“No. Stop it. If you’re going to open up to me like this, you’re going all the way.”

He held my gaze before an exasperated sigh pushed past his lips. He shook his head.

“Those fucking goggles. I knew all about you b-before you even walked through the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track guyssss!  
> Thank you so much for reading as always! I also finally enabled anonymous commenting too after it was brought to my attention! Sorry about that! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [psychololitaxo.tumblr.com](http://www.psychololitaxo.tumblr.com)


	15. Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long- I came down with some weird illness and it's _finally_ abandonded ship, so expect more frequent updates! Thank you guys for all the love as always.  <3

I remained silent. There was no way anything that would’ve come from my mouth was going to be pleasant, and I wasn’t sure I was ready to lose him all over again.

I suddenly felt for Beth.

“I’d done some.. research, sure,” he started. “Morty and I have skipped so many fucking dimensions, it would’ve been impossible to miss you.”

“You knew and you still came after me?” I paused for a moment. “You realize if you would’ve just-“

“Left you alone to freak out on some planet you would’ve ended up perfectly fine?” He asked, his tone almost offended.

I paused, soaking up what he’d just said.

“That’s… that’s not what I meant.”

“You’re either up o-o-or you’re down, sweetheart. You either wanna ride the ride or you wanna get the fuck off, but don’t play the martyr here. If you wanna call it off, it’s no sweat off my back. You won’t break my heart, I can promise you that.”

“Martyr...? Have you forgotten how “up and down” you’ve treated me?”

Confusion painted me an entirely new color as he shifted underneath me, clearly trying to push me off of him. I knew better at this point- he was lying to me. His demeanor was defensive as he pulled the invisible wall between us again. I was prepared for the whiplash; I wasn’t prepared to be on the giving end of what felt like breaking what heart he had to give me.

“No, please,” I heard myself beg again, sitting up and holding him down by his shoulders with the little strength I had. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean that.. I just meant…” I trailed off as Rick’s hands reached to cup either side of my face, the look in his expression was apologetic and exhausted. The wall between us crumbled to pieces all over again.

**-x-x-x-**

“No, I-I’m sorry, babe. L-listen, I don’t want you to think that you need to walk on eggshells for me. I-I’m not goin’ anywhere,” I sighed.

I was frustrated with myself, not her. It wasn’t easy for me to put everything aside and just be how I wanted to. All I wanted to do was assure her it was my own issues getting in the way, even though I knew it was probably pointless. I’d fucked her over so many times before, I finally broke her by ditching her at the prison.

Breaking (y/n) wasn’t exactly what I was after, and I had to admit it wasn’t a good feeling living in the same house with her for those two weeks and getting nothing but the cold shoulder. The girl I met was warm, radiating nothing but compassion. Those weren’t traits I necessarily admired in people. In fact, in everyone else, I thought they were the stupidest things a person could exhibit. She was different to me, though. She always was, no matter which way I went. I hated how much I liked to see her smile; how much I liked to see the softer side of her when she hung out with Morty. Sometimes, I just watched her, and when I realized how fucked up she had me- well, that was when I knew it was all or nothing with her. She apparently always will be different for me, and I had to suck it up and deal with it. For once, I needed to give in. The girl had a lot to give, and I saw that dull out the moment she threw her fist into my fucking jaw.

Damn, that girl had an arm.

It didn’t take much to break her, but I guess in the grand scheme of things, it was enough. We were bound by some unseen force, and I realized that all too harshly when she wasn’t there at my door anymore. I’d seen her creep down the stairs in complete darkness, just to stand at the bottom for minutes on end, recollect her senses, and turn around to go back to bed.

I saw her because I was standing right across from her in the dining room, doing the same fucking thing.

Morty and I didn’t talk about (y/n), though I knew every time he’d come back in from watching T.V. with her he was dying to say something. It was almost as though she didn’t exist. She was just the ghost left behind on the couch and in the kitchen; gliding up the stairs and passing by the garage. She felt more like a memory than an actual being, especially when I’d catch wind of her lingering perfume. The bruise she left was the only thing I had to remind me that she was real. She was my weakness, and I came to that conclusion when it was too late.

I got drunk and snuck the K-Lax into her bag while she was in the shower the night before she left.

I was hoping I wouldn’t remember, but how could I forget? How could I forget that I wanted her to remember that I was real too?

That shit was all puzzling, even to me. The feeling I’d been trying so hard to fight only settled in more and more as the days went on. What was the stupid saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder? _Fuck._

I thought long and hard about if and how I was going to approach her again. The opportunity presented itself a million and thirty five times, but, I never took it. I wanted to save her more than myself. When I realized that, I left her alone.

Earlier that morning, those pretty (e/c) eyes stared back at me with a sadness and longing I’d only ever seen in myself. It wasn’t something I wanted her to feel, even though I’d never let her in on that. No matter what I did, I was hurting her. Even a god knows when to cut his losses. If she was going to hurt anyway, why make her go it alone? It might’ve been a selfish decision, considering how our relationship might end, but I wasn’t exactly known for being selfless.

It was going to be tough to open up. To show her that I wasn’t the monster she thought I was, even if I was.

I could be good to her. For her sake and her sake alone, I could be good to her.

“Rick,” she said, burying her face in her hands. “I don’t understand. If you knew this was going to have bad news written all over it, why’d you come get me?”

“Some strange kind of science destiny,” I quoted her with a grin.

She shoved me with one hand before laying on her side next to me, a playful grin on her own perfect lips.

“I wasn’t gonna let you get killed out there. I figured I’d go in, explain some shit away, and get out. I-I didn’t think it would be a fuckin’ suicide mission.”

“But I had you at “cocaine,” didn’t I?” She asked sarcastically.

“Well, what can I say baby, you’re a girl after my own heart.”

Her smile could’ve killed me.  

“What exactly did you know about me?” She asked, bringing me back to the subject I was slyly trying to avoid.

“Well…”  I stalled, trying to remember anything but what I saw weeks ago.

_I know we’re going to make a crucial mistake at some point,_ I thought anyway.

“And.. how did I end up.. dead,” she said the word as though speaking it aloud would make it true. “In every dimension?”

I rolled my eyes then.

“You didn’t end up dead in every dimension. Morty just… He-he’s Morty. Of course he only landed on the dimensions that you died.”

She looked at me, the slightly worried expression on her features faltering. I could tell she wasn’t sure she what she was about to hear, but I knew in order to gain any credibility with her, I had to be honest; not that she would know the difference anyway, but I gave myself brownie points for telling the truth.

“I knew you were a drinker, that you keep bottles of liquor under your bed- cause I found ‘em in another dimension, and turned you on to the heavier shit instead. Accidental alcohol poisoning mixed with heroin. That’s what the coroner said anyway.”

Her brow furrowed as she looked away from me. I didn’t have to read minds to know what she was thinking. I was going to be the cause of every fate she met.

“Go on,” she egged quietly.

“I knew that you love serial killers- which would probably explain a hell of a lot,” I muttered before continuing. “Because you made me take you to a dimension where Charles Manson was still- still running wild and free.”

Her face burned bright red.  
“Oh god, did he kill me?”

“Blissfully. A-and I helped. Thanks to good ol’ LSD.”

“Fuck,” she laughed, and I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“What else?” she asked, her face brighter than it had been, as though she were seeing these more like stories I was making up than actual facts.

“I knew you liked Aerosmith, cause that t-shirt you wore when we fucked, I bought for you in C-54. You’d just turned seventeen two days beforehand, isn’t that fucked up? Jesus Christ,” I laughed. I couldn’t help it.

A red blush painted her cheeks again, the daylight streaming in from the windows catching her just right. It was fucking adorable. _She_ was fucking adorable.

“I _was_ seventeen when I got that shirt… That was for my birthday!” she recounted her own memory before narrowing her eyes at me.

“I didn’t touch you, d-don’t get your panties in a knot.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she stated.

“Ouch, okay, well, maybe I deserve that. But I didn’t. I waited. We just had innocent fun in the meantime.”

“How did…?” She questioned next.

How did we meet; it was the burning question in that dimension from everyone. We were an unlikely pair, no doubt.

“You really wanna know?”

“Kinda,” she pushed.

“Y-you were looking for someone to spoil you, snuck into a bar and tried to put the moves on me. You gold digger.”

“You’re lying!” She cried with a laugh, grabbing a pillow and hitting me with it. I laughed, ripping the pillow from her grasp and putting it under my head.

“I’m not! I-I don’t know what you were doing at seventeen, man, but- but you knew what you wanted.”

She buried her face in her pillow.

“Of course you’d take the bite,” she mumbled into the material.

“Science destiny, remember?” I smirked, grabbing her body and pulling it close to mine again.

“I just threw that shirt into the corner,” she chirped.

“I saw.”

“So how did I die in that dimension?” She mused, running her fingers back through my hair. “Some kind of sugar daddy gone sour incident?”

I tried to hide the expression that made its way to my face. When I saw hers change, I knew I’d done a shitty job.

“Actually, that, uh.. That was one you didn’t die in,” I said.

“So.. we lived together happily ever after?” She asked in disbelief.

“Not exactly. A-another dude decided he’d try you on for size and won a long fight for you. He treated you way better, anyway. I died a cold, lonely, drug induced death. Not a bad way to go out if you asked me,” I shrugged, making light of the situation.

I didn’t give a fuck whether I lived or died. What should I care? I buried my own body in the backyard for God’s sake. Seeing myself go was a walk in the park. Still, she looked as though she’d seen a ghost.

“So.. if I don’t die.. You do?”

_Fuck. I didn’t think that one through._

**-x-x-x-**

“I-I don’t know. That’s just what happened,” he muttered, his guard creeping back up.

“How many other times did that happen?”

The familiar feeling of panic caught in my chest as I came to the conclusion that I might have to live without him.

“Does it matter, (y/n)? Does it really fucking matter? W-what are you gonna do? Walk out now?”

I reeled as though his words slapped me across the face.

“Please don’t take me for granted,” I whispered, unable to get a handle on my pained expression as clutched onto his hard.

All of my insecurities were lapping at the forefront of my entirety, and I felt like a child at the hands of him. Rick pulled me closer, his arms wrapping around my frame with a gentility I was still getting used to.

“I don’t take you for granted... M-mostly because I have no fucking idea what the hell is gonna happen here.”

“What about the goggles?” I asked, not aware of my grip tightening on his limb. “Can’t we use them?”

“Destroyed. I’d have to pick up shards of pieces and attempt to put them back together. T-that could take forever, and honestly? It’s not worth my time.”

“What happened to them?”

I was a ball of questions, but I couldn’t hold the overflow back anymore.

“Uh..” he hesitated, and I began to notice he was still hiding something from me.

“What did you see, Rick?”

After a beat, he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“We’d be running forever trying to stay alive, (y/n). D-d-do you really have the energy to do that?” he questioned me now, the frustration in his tone audible again.

I sighed. He had a point. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know what he saw anymore. Though I’d always admired the vast recklessness that came with couples like Bonnie and Clyde, what I wanted was just one moment of normalcy with him, if it were possible. But, like clockwork, my brain reminded me of the words he’d said, and I was awash with budding fear.

“Wait.. If you died.. I couldn’t.. I don’t want to live without you, Rick,” I voiced, hearing my voice well with urgency through every word.

He sat up, taking my hands in his and helping me sit up with him. My eyes studied his face. _Could I live without this man anymore?_ He was the one and only man I wanted, and I wasn’t prepared to face the fact that he’d be taken from me at any given moment. It would always be too early. Tears pricked my eyes as I let my thoughts run rampant.

“Sweetheart, y-you’re making this a hundred times worse than it is.”

He held my hands, squeezing them slightly as I tried to calm myself down. I had no words left that wouldn’t throw me into a panic attack. He eyed me, seemingly knowing this wasn’t a deaded situation with me, but tried to change the subject anyway.

“Get dressed, I know a great place to get chow in Miami.”

After a few more deep breaths, my head finally felt attached to my body again.

“That’s like, hours away,” I finally stated.

“Portal gun,” was all he said as he smirked.

“That’s right,” I said, suddenly feeling stupid for not remembering. “How long were you here, by the way?”

He snickered, letting go of my hands and hopping off of the bed. I let myself watch him get dressed, taking pleasure in every movement he made as he slid back into his clothes.

“I hung out here for a while, jacked off in your room before you got here,” he said nonchalantly.

I shook my head and blinked quickly before making my way to my closet.

“I mean, i-is that what you wanted to hear?” he quipped.

A grin lifted my cheeks as I slid off the bed and moved to open my closet. Whether it was true or he was pulling my leg, I didn’t care.

“Now that I think about it, yes. I did want to hear that.”

Taking a quick peek over my shoulder at him, I noticed he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing with his belt; he was staring lecherously at my physique. Wanting to tease him, I let my hand rest on my hip, leaning on one leg more than the other as I pretended to browse through my clothing. My fingers slid one by one slowly down my hip and over my ass before I felt his hands on my waist from behind me.

“Wear that,” he said, moving one hand to pull out a hanger that contained a little black dress that I saved only for special occasions, and once, under a cardigan when I had no time to shop for anything else, a funeral.

“A-and those,” he said, pointing to a pair of stilettos that I reserved for the club.

“Yes, sir,” I said, my tone more sultry than I’d intended it to come out.

His breath was warm on my neck as he bit into it, the sudden sensation startling me with no time to conceal any reaction. A moan slipped past my lips, and I heard him breathe a laugh.

“That’s right. Be a good girl for daddy and do as I say,” he mumbled against my skin, his tone pitching my temperature higher.

I snatched the dress from his hand and tried to feign a vague attitude as I sauntered off to the bathroom, leaving the door open behind me.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t think you can control me now, mister. You thought I was hard to handle before, you just wait,” I called out as I turned the knob to get the water flowing.

In the mirror, I was thoroughly a mess, but a proud one. The glow I radiated was one I’d never seen on myself before as I tied my hair up and hung my dress on the back of the door. When I hopped into the shower, I avoided my already made-up face as I began to clean up. My makeup was slightly smudged from our encounter and my crying previous to it, but still salvageable.

“I’m shaking in my boots,” he said as he pushed the shower curtain open, scaring the living daylight out of me.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” I breathed, clutching the soapy loofah to my chest and throwing my head back. “Do you just like scaring me? Or are you just looking for me to hit you again?”

“That was a hell of a throw, I was almost proud of you for a second,” he said, his fingertips touching his jaw lightly as he stretched it out.

“Shut up,” I laughed, and Rick smirked. The hot water ran over my body, washing away the sweetly scented soap as I closed the shower curtain again, not wanting to soak any more of the floor. A warmth that was much deeper than my shower found its way through my body as I stood there a moment, really absorbing what was going on. Rick Sanchez was in my house, and back in my heart. A goofy smile replaced my expression before I heard him speak over the running water.

“Are you drowning in there?”

My train of thought must’ve lasted longer than I realized as I shut off the water and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me and opening the curtain again. He was sitting on the edge of the sink, flask in hand; Looking like the absolute god he claimed to be.

“Would you have saved me if I were? Or would you have just left?” I digged, clearly still upset that he left me for dead at The Galactic Federation Prison.

He stayed silent, picking up on the hint.

“Brat,” he spat, and a delicious sizzling sensation shot straight to my core.

“Only for you, and you alone,” I sang sarcastically as I dried off.

When I pulled the dress from the hanger, a flood of memories rushed through my mind. The last time I’d worn it, I buried someone I never thought I’d have to. I pushed the thoughts away and slid into it with a shimmy, spinning in a circle as I untied my hair. It fit like a second skin, coming mid thigh; the thin spaghetti straps hardly holding the thin fabric up over my breasts. Even if I wanted to wear underwear, it would’ve thrown the whole thing off.

“S-stunning, princess,” he growled, as his eyes raked over my frame. “You’re really gonna blow ‘em all alway over there.”

“Them?” I asked, peering at him.

“Yeah, I-I got some friends at this place. They’re gonna cream their pants when they see you.”

“I’m good enough to be shown off now, huh?” I smirked, brushing my hair and fixing up my makeup.

“You never weren’t, don’t be an idiot.”

I whipped around to face him, and a large grin ran across his features. “Babe?”

Once I finished gussying up, I made my way over to Rick, standing between his legs as he took a sip from his flask. My hands trailed over his chest with ease as I watched him.

“You make me not wanna fuck this up, you know?” he voiced. “E-even though it’s inevitable.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe this is the one dimension where we finally break the curse.”

He snorted and hopped off of the counter, standing before me with a hand on the small of my back. The way he looked down into my eyes turned me into hot lava as he slipped his flask back into his lab coat.

“Don’t let something dumb like hope cloud your judgement. It is what it is.”

I shrugged as he replaced his flask with his portal gun.

“Hope is all I’ve got when it comes to you.”

A short breath left his nostrils as he lifted his brow.

“You’re somethin’ else, kid,” he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. My eyelashes brushed against my cheeks as my painted lips pulled into a faint, unavoidable smile. When he pulled away, he fired the gun and hung the green void that I was no longer afraid of in front of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miami here we come!~  
> Rick's finally letting those damn walls down! Only fifteen chapters later..... _*rolls eyes*_  
>  Thank you guys again for reading! I thrive off of you. <3  
> xoxo


End file.
